EL 1º HERMANO the loud house
by Nahual13
Summary: Los chicos loud se enteran que tienen un hermano mayor, que a estado ausente por 10 años que nuevas aventuras les esperan, que secretos esconden este nuevo integrante y demostraran que tan unida es una familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia y se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento y como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa y descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

 **capitulo 1: REEENCUENTRO**

Lincoln siempre se preguntaba como seria tener un hermano mayor, no es que se odiara a sus hermanas simplemente quería saber si era igual al tiempo que convivió con Bobby, incluso les pregunto a sus padres si ere el único chico, ellos le respondían que estaba en otro lugar y que posiblemente vendría un día de estos, incluso les pregunto a sus hermanas mayores lo cual solo negaban, el solo pensaba que ya no estaba en este mundo, tal ves no deseaban tocar el tema y se dio cuenta el por que eran muy sobre protectoras no sabían que muy pronto todo cambiara.

En otro lugar

¿?-señor misión completa.

general- bien echo agente.

¿?- señor quisiera saber si es posible…. -antes de terminar-

general- claro soldado ya estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tome se todas las vacaciones de verano.

¿? sonriendo- gracias general.

En alguna parte del espacio

¿?-mi señor estamos listos para la invasión.

¿?-excelente comándate—sentado en una gran silla y golpeando el pasamanos- cuanto tiempo nos tomara-

General- un máximo de 72 horas logramos infiltrarnos en sus defensas, no podran hacer nada una vez que de comienzo

¿?- riendo- otro mundo que caerá, jajajaja.

El viaje tomo 12 horas sin escala alguno, en el aeropuerto todo pasaba sin contratiempos, en una zona no muy transitada y exclusivo anden.

soldado- ¿seguro no quieres que te dejemos?

¿?- no chicos, además siempre me gusta pasar desapercibido, y no creo que lo logre con ustedes gritando a los cuatro vientos ya hicieron mucho en traerme, tomare el autobús será otro largo viaje, no olviden mandar las cosas a esta dirección.

soldado- ok no hay problema cuídate y disfrutas tus vacaciones.

¿?- riendo—claro y no olviden mandarlos o me las pagaran

Solo riendo el grupo mientras sigue su marcha, pasa por la terminal en el transcurso evita robos de billeteras sin ser notado llega a la terminal de autobuses, al subir y tomar su lugar.

¿?-pensando- valla sorpresa que les daré, a mamá y papá ¿que les diré y como serán mis otros hermanos menores? ¿les habrán contado algo sobre mi? ¿lory ya me habrá perdonado?

se mantuvo en sus pensamientos durante el viaje, mientras los loud seguían sus actividades diarias solo con unos 4 días para las vacaciones, los mas emocionados eran los padres que los chicos, eso no fue lo mas sorprendente sino la notica que no irían al campamento que siempre odiaba solo lana estaba triste, todos pensaron que tal ves irían a la playa, al parque de diversiones o un viaje a otro país, la verdad no les interesaba a donde fuera, ya que durante casi una semana por las noches sus padres resabian llamadas y los emocionaban demasiado en ese tiempo su comportamiento era muy distinto, solo podían observan su alegría, sin mencionar que hoy es día de surtir la despensa y un desayuno del recalentado todo paso como siempre sin mucha diferencia durante toda la mañana, al regresar de la escuela todos asían lo usual, lincoln vio libre la tv, decidió no pasar esta oportunidad única que pocas veces hay, así paso durante unos 45 min. Cambiando de canal en canal batallando con el control hasta que por fin encontró su premio un maratón de 5 horas de "ARGGH!". Todo trascurrió sin contratiempo lo que mas le sorprendió, es no ser interrumpido, durante 3 horas hasta que tocaron la puerta decidió ignorar, alguien tendrá que responder, tocaron otras 3 veces se levanto de mala gana al ver que nadie atendía al abrir descubrió un adulto-joven de unos 25 a 27 años con una estatura de 1:70 ojos negros, cabello castaño con corte militar, con unas patillas muy delgadas y algo cortas al mirarlo bien le recordaba un poco a su padre incluso parecía verse a si mismo mas adulto, con 2 mochilas extremadamente pesadas, solo se limitaba a sonreírle,

¿?- hola buenas tardes soy Leonardo pero me puedes llamar leo y ¿se encuentran los señores loud?

Lincoln - hola soy lincoln y no se encuentran en este momento, pero ya no han de tardar.

Leo-rascándose la cabeza- ok, los esperare aquí afuera espero que no se mucho molestia.

Lincoln- claro no hay problema- con algo de nervios y desconfianza.

El joven solo se sentó en las escaleras mirando al cielo, antes de que lincoln cerrara lo volvió saludar se limito a contestar su rostros reflejo nerviosismo y volvió a ver la tv, por alguna razón no estaba tranquilo, aprovecha los comerciales para mirarlo por la ventana, solo mostraba tranquilidad y alegría, al finalizar su programa se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, al terminar decidió llevar uno al misterioso hombre, ya afuera.

Lincoln—hola te traje un vaso, supongo que tienes sed.

Leo- gracias, y ¿Qué tal tu día?

Lincoln—bien gracias—confundido—y ¿conoces a mis padres?

Leo- claro, hace tiempo que no los veo no te imaginas la sorpresa que recibirán, pero no se lo digas a tus hermanas- susurrando al oído- les traigo una noticia muy importante.

Lincoln-emocionado- ¿Qué clase de noticia?

Leo- lo siento, no pienso decírtelo -tomando un sorbo-

Lincoln- intrigado—¿es buena o mala?

Leo- dependiendo como lo veas, lo mas seguro que les comenten esta gran noticia, esta noche, además ¿estas solo en casa?

Lincoln- no, claro que no, adentro están mis 10 hermanas.

Leo- confundido- es raro para ser 11 hermanos, me imagina un gran escandalo o que saliera algo por la ventana.

Lincoln- riendo-ni que te lo imaginas, de alguna mera este semana estamos, muy tranquilos sin mencionar que se aproximan las vaciones.

Leo- a lo mejor están reposando para sacar todo, siempre que no pasa mas tiempo de lo habitual o que de repente no produzcan un ruido, eso seria malo.

Lincoln-confundido y preocupado - a ¿Qué te referieres?

Leo- te pondré un ejemplo. Imagina que todos los días ves pasar al mismo perro a las misma hora, cada ves que pasa ladra a mas no poder a veces pasara unos 5 minutos antes o después lo cual no es muy común, ¿vas entendiendo?.

Lincoln- claro

Leo- de pronto imagina que por una estrella razón el perro no pasa, un día o dos no es nada malo por que al tercer día lo escuchas, solo lo escuchas no necesitas verlo por que sabes que esta ahí o solo lo ves sin hacer ruido.

Lincoln- entonces—intrigado- ¿Qué es lo malo?

Leo-habla serio- lo malo seria que no lo escucharas o vieras, no hay problema que no haga lo acostumbrado, lo verdaderamente malo es que no apareciera e hiciera ruido por que algo le paso o lo asusto, es un silencio que te da miedo no ese el tipo de silencio normal que sabes que unos minutos el ruido regresaría, no es algo que te pone los pelos de punta y te obliga estar alerta ya que no sabes que provoca ese silencio, es como apagar de repente la radio o la televisión.

Lincoln solo refleja confusión.

Leo- con tono mas serio- no se si te distes cuenta paro tus vecinos se asoman por la venta cada cierto tiempo

Lincoln voltea a todas direcciones y no crédito el tiene razón sus vecinos los vigilan.

Lincoln- preocupado- ¿nos va a pasar algo malo?

Leo- tranquilizándolo- no, creo que les pase nada malo, si pusiste atención sabrás la respuesta.

Lincoln analiza cuidadosamente.

Lincoln –sorprendido- nosotros somos el perro, al no hacer el ruido preocupamos a los vecinos.

Leo- correcto, ellos están acostumbrados a su escandalo al no hacerlo se preocupan pero desaparece rápidamente al verlos, saben que están bien y solo la pregunta seria ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en silencio?

Lincoln no da crédito por lo acontecimiento, no tenia palabras ni como reaccionar ante tal evento, solo lo contemplo tomar el ultimo sorbo de agua, al mirar la mochila algo le llama la atención.

Lincoln- oye ¿Qué es lo que sale de tu mochila?

Leo- sacándolo- esto mi pequeño amigo es un pedernal, sirve para hacer fuego es como prender un cerillo, frotas una parte lo cual genera una chispa, siempre cerca de hoja seca, papel o algo por el estilo y listo tendras fuego.

Lincoln- emocionado- genial.

Leo- dándoselo- toma quédatelo.

Lincoln- ¿Qué? ¿ estas seguro?

Leo-alegremente- no te preocupes se como hacer fuego, de varias forma

Solo contemplo la felicidad de lincoln, siempre se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no tomara aquella decisión que lo mantuvo lejos de su familia, tantas cosas que se perdió, cumpleaños, fiestas, recorridos para pedir dulces, peleas, mantener a raya a los chicos que coqueteaban a sus hermanas, llevarlos al parque, cine, al zoológico o a donde fuera, lo típico de una familia si se puede llamar típico a una gran familia, siempre preocupado por su bien, eso no lo detuvo que los cuidara a pesar de la distancia, lincoln al mirarlo noto cierta tristeza a pesar de su sonrisa, paso durante 10 minutos hasta que decidió invitarlo a entrar, el joven un poco confundido por la tenacidad que demostró, solo pudo reír.

Leo- ¿estas seguro, no te enseñaron a no dejar pasar a extraños?-

Lincoln – alegremente- no te preocupes, se que eres buena persona, y no lo digo por el regalo, sino por que de alguna manera me inspiras confiansa.

El solo sonrío apenas dejaba sus cosas, recibió un fuerte balonazo de frente lo cual lo hiso retroceder, para su mala suerte piso la tabal falsa dándole parte trasera de su cabeza, al intentar no perder el equilibrio puso su mano en la pare sin imaginar que activo una broma de Luan el cual era un guante de box pegándole en la barbilla, dejándolo fuera de combate, no paso mas de 5 minutos para recobrar el conocimiento y escuchar una pequeña discusión.

Lincoln - chicas miren lo que hicieron- furioso- lynn cuantas beses te hemos dicho que no juegues con balones en la casa y luan que diablos pensabas al poner esa broma.

Luan - no es mi culpa que haya caído.-indignada y con los brazos cruzados-

Lynn- yo estaba practicando fútbol rápido.- con el balón en sus manos-

Leo- pensando- fui derrotado por unos niños, todo mi entrenamiento no sirvió, no se si reí o estar triste.

Empezó a reír cada ves mas fuerte los 3 chicos no daban crédito a lo que pasaba.

Lynn -se golpeo muy duro la cabeza.

solo asentaron con la cabeza, al poco rato llegaron las demás chicas y las mascotas ante nuevo sonido, por tal escandalo no sabían como reaccionar, Lory rápidamente pidió una explicación de quien era y por que estaba tirado en el pasillo, al notarlas no pudo mas que reír con mas euforia, los chicos no daban crédito a tal espectáculo solo lily reía ante tal escena, lincoln rápidamente le explico todo a su hermana, después de un rato se fue calmando se levanto y limpio un poco.

Leo- hola soy Leonardo mucho gusto en conocerlas –haciendo una reverencia-

Todos saludando.

Leny- que extraño saludo- confundida-

Lisa –asiendo lo mismo y explicando- es el saludo típico de Japón, donde te inclinas unos segundos dependiendo las circunstancias o nivel de formalidad, existen cuatro tipos que son, eshaku, futsuurei, teinerie y saikeirer, después se los explicare.

Como siempre, sorprendía a todos por sus conocimientos a tan corta edad y confundidas por tal saludo, antes de poder presentarse Lori recibió un mensaje de sus padres.

Lori- chicos nuestros padres llegaran tarde hoy así que ¿quien tiene dinero para pedir una pizza?

todos negaron con la cabeza ya que hoy surtirían la despensa, todos cabizbajos incluso las mascotas a la esperar de sus padres para comer, de pronto acucharon al chico conversar

Leo- hola pizzas kawabomga quiero 12 pizzas familiares de.. Espere un momento—volteando a verlos—¿quieren alguna en especial o un ingrediente?

Lana- con euforia- que tenga champiñones

Luan- anchoas

Luna- que tenga mucho pepperoni y queso-gritando-

Todos en coro—si pepperoni y queso—excepto lory

Leo-ok, va hacer una de puro, champiñones, otra de anchoas y ocho con mucho pepperoni y queso y una especial sin aceitunas, !odio las aceitunas¡ ¿siguen vendiendo sus papas especiales y brownies rellenos?-pasa un rato- excelente madame también 10 ordenes de papa, 14 brownies y 6 refrescos grandes a la casa loud, en 45 minutos, no hay problema pero recuerde la especial sin aceitunas, odio las aceitunas si le pones aceitunas juro que te... - se detiene al ver los chicos- es todo corre tiempo, buenos solo esperemos un poco y en que andábamos.

Lisa –estábamos por presentarnos.

Los chicos se presentan uno por uno, al finalizar pidió herramientas para arreglar la tabla, lana lo miraba con atención sin perder detalle alguno, no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara y reparara el control remoto, la televisión y la luz del sótano, Lysa siempre se encargaba de los aparatos electrónicos, lo cual lo hacia de mala gana o no le mostraba importancia, al llegar la pizza los chicos no daban crédito a la hermosa vista, solo podían verlo cuando eran invitados a fiesta, eventos o en sus sueños mas profundos, la comida paso sin contratiempo entre risas, conversaciones y una agradable convivencia familiar, incluso las mascotas les toco porciones, al finalizar todos ayudaron y se sorprendieron al descubrir que entre los pedazos que sobraron se formaba bien una entera el joven se acerco a lincoln.

Leo- hey lincoln ¿puedo ocupar tu baño?

Lincoln- claro esta subiendo las escaleras al fondo a la izquierda-

Leo- gracias-

se dirigió mientras charles y cliff lo seguía de cerca, como todo guardián ya que todavía no ganaba su confianza solo los volteo a ver.

Leo- buenas mascotas, cuiden bien a su familia- sonriendo

Al perderlo de vista lori dio ordenes, las hermanas gemelas de estar cerca de la puerta, lysa y lucy en la puerta trasera, leny con el celular a la mano junto con lincoln cargando a lily, mientras luna, lynn y luan sosteniendo unos sartenes para defenderse y lory con una vara eléctrica que su hermana lisa le fabrico pero muy efectiva, pasa unos 5 minutos.

Luna-Oye lori no te parece familiar- con duda- digo de alguna manera me recuerda a alguien.

Lenny- si a mi también, me parece familiar de alguna manera siento que lo conozco

Luan- pensé que solamente me pasaba a mi- confundida-

Lory- con tono enojado- imposible si lo conociéramos no estaríamos así, además no se que planea.

los demás solo se limitaron a observar y escuchar, no sabían que hacer o que decir lincoln empezó a dudar si fue buena idea dejar entrar al joven, rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron sus padres, las gemelas los pusieron al tanto de la situación se miraron entre si, rápidamente subieron las escaleras, no daban crédito ante la rapidez al subir, apenas salía del baño.

Leo-me tarde mas de lo debido, bueno tendré que pedir las herramientas para reparar el lavabo y la regadera, sin mencionar...- se detiene bruscamente-

Sus padres y el se quedan en silencio sin moverse, dudan un momento de repente la señora loud corre el solo abre los brazos, antes poder hablar recibe una fuerte cachetada.

Leo-sobándose y desconcertado- mamá ¿Qué pasa? No...

Señora loud- llorando- !eres un idiota¡ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo?

Leo- encogido de hombros- lo siento, el trabajo me lo impidió, creo que no soy bienvenido.

Los señores loud lo abrazaron entre lagrimas y risas.

Señor loud-no seas tonto siempre eres bienvenido.

Señora loud- que bueno que regresaste sano y salvo.

Leo- llorando- siento mucho a verlos preocupado, yo también estoy feliz de volver.

Deseaban que nunca acabara este momento, al fin se separaron y secaron las lagrimas.

Señor loud- y bien ¿ya te presentaste ante tus hermanos?

Leo-rascándose la cabeza y encogido- si pero no les he dicho que soy su hermano, sin mencionar que mis cuatro hermanas ya no me recuerdan.

Señora loud- es normal te marchaste cuando eran muy pequeñas, bueno que estamos esperando hay que decirles.

En la sala, los chicos estaban nerviosos por el escandalo y el silencio repentino lincoln por fin entendió lo que le conto esta tarde, estaban a punto de llamar a la policía cuando sus padres bajaban, sus rostros mostraban felicidad, no sabían el por que.

señor loud- chicos les tenemos una gran noticia- con felicidad

señora loud -lincoln cariño ¿recuerdas que me preguntases si tenias un hermano?

Solo asentó con la cabeza

señor loud - hey Leonardo baja

el joven bajo poco a poco su rostro reflejaba un poco de timidez y preocupación lo cual les hizo extraño ya que al principio fue todo lo contrario

los señores loud en coro- les presentamos a su hermano mayor

los chicos solo se limitaron a gritar y no dar crédito a la noticia.

continuara….

* * *

Hola pido una disculpa al principio lo escribí muy rápido es ta ves decidí poner mas en la primera parte me esforzare mas para mejorar esta historia y espero que sean de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2 recuperando lazos

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia y se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento y como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa y descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

CAPITULO: 2 RECUPERANDO LAZOS

La noche anterior los chicos no reaccionaron o hablaron durante una hora, solo contemplaron a sus padres y hermano hablar alegremente mientras comían, casi parecían a leny, al no pronunciar algo coherente sus padres les comentaron que es militar, ya que por cuestiones de trabajo viaja mucho y solo le daban cuando mucho 3 días de descanso, cuando vieron la hora amablemente ordeno dormir, siempre se mostraba estricto con el horario o activa mas en días de escuela, todos fueron a su habitación esa noche les costo trabajo conciliar el sueño, liza decidió investigar si realmente es su hermano y pertenecía al ejercito, mientas las chicas conversaban entre si, las preguntas eran las mismas, ¿Por qué no se comunico con ellas? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿nos habrá mandado algo? ¿realmente nos ama? Las típicas preguntas de niños con temor a ser olvidados, esta ves pensaron que realmente se desaíran de ellos, al recordar el mal entendido al espiar a sus padres y que realmente hablaban sobre las corbatas, lincoln no tenia con quien hablar sobre este suceso solo dejo que su mente trabajara hasta conseguir dormir, todos despertaron tarde, rápidamente se prepararon simultáneamente abrieron sus puertas y se atemorizaron al ver sus padres sin embargo.

Señor loud- buenos días chicos- alegremente- ¿que tal durmieron?

Nadie sabia que decir o hacer solo se miraron entre si.

Señora loud- tómenlo con calma- riendo- solo son 3 días de clases, que importa si llegan tarde debes en cuando.

No daban crédito a lo acontecido, siempre les hablaban sobre la puntualidad y responsabilidad la llegada de su hermano, hiso un giro de 360º a sus progenitores, solo asentaron que el estaría dormido, bajaron rápidamente para confirmar su hipótesis grande fue su sorpresa al ver todo en orden como si se tratara solo de un sueño, rápidamente se prepararon para sus últimos días de escuela, se sorprendieron que la regadera y el lavabo funcionara, usualmente se tardarían cada uno 15 minutos para tomar una ducha decente y tibia, solo les tomo 8 minutos sin batallar para que saliera caliente o tener la mala suerte que nunca saliera, al bajar para desayunar no dieron crédito ante un buena porción de alimentos, los chicos rara ves podían tomar algo decente usualmente por las prisas solo comían un pedazo de pan tostado y agua, esta ves tenían sus huevos favoritos, junto con una porción de fruta, un vaso de leche o café para los mayores, jugo de temporada y waffles cubiertos de miel de abeja, al primer bocado mostraron alegría, los padres apenas entraron.

Lola- alegremente- mamá hoy despertaste muy feliz gracias por el desayuno.

Luna- te luciste le pediremos a nuestro hermano, visitarnos mas seguido.

Luan- si es como un sol radiante jajajaja entendieron radiante-

Solo mostraron un suspiro.

Lory- indiferente-si es lo único bueno que a echo.

Señora loud- me alegro que les gustara, fue su hermano mayor quien les preparo el desayuno.

Todos se detuvieron, como era posible que su hermano supiera los gustos de cada uno.

Lisa- limpiándose los lente- y ¿en donde se encuentra y como supo nuestro gusto?

Señor loud- en estos momentos esta en el sótano reparando la tubería de la lavadora, sin mencionar que ya sale bien el agua caliente, cuando hablamos con el le contábamos un poco de ustedes- eufóricamente-

Lana- intrigada- momento ¿el reparo el baño? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Señor loud- hoy a las 4 de la mañana, también reparo el boiler y al terminar preparo este rico desayuno. -Tomando otra porción de waffles.-

Lenny- acaso nunca duerme- confundida

Señora loud- claro que duerme solo que esta acostumbrado a dormir tarde y levantarse temprano, me prometió que en estas vacaciones se despertaría a las 5:30 a.m.

Leo- eso no es nada una ves no dormí durante 7 días seguidos.-

Los chicos voltearon, viendo como se limpiaba las manos con un trapo, toda la ropa sucia por el arduo trabajo. se acercaba al refrigerador y saco unos pedazos de pizza y calentó.

Liza- dudando- es imposible que alguien aguante mas de 3 días sin dormir, ya que esto provocaría alucinación y locura.

Leo- créeme no querrás saber como logramos, mantenernos despiertos y no sucumbir a la locura-

Antes de poder dar el primer bocado su madre se lo arrebata solo se escucha el chasquido de diente algunas chicas se ríen.

Leo- triste- mamá es mi desayuno.

Señora loud -enojada- claro que no jovencito, desayunaras lo mismo que tus hermanos.

Solo obedece, al finalizar ya estaban listos para la escuela se sorprendieron al ver el lunch que su hermano les preparo pero fue mas al ver el postre un muffin de chocolate con trocitos de nuez y pasas, en el transcurso del camino sus padres les contaban sobre su nuevo hermano y liza no perdió la oportunidad de comentar su investigación, todos continuaban con sus actividades Lincoln por su pate se la paso muy pensativo toda la clases hasta que clyde lo saco de su transe en el receso.

Clyde -preocupado- hey lincoln ¿que pasa? has estado distraído toda la mañana

Lincoln - disculpa clyde solo que todavía no analizo bien la noticia -cabisbajo-

Clyde - ¿cual es esa noticia? tal ves pueda ayudar- con aires de grandeza.

Lincoln -con suspiro- ok resulta que tengo un hermano mayor que estuvo fuera de casa por 10 años, ayer llego y ya te imaginas como tomamos la noticia.

Lincoln miro a su amigo, su rostro mostraba asombro y confusión tardo unos 3 minutos en reaccionar.

Clyde -con asombro y alegría- valla eso no lo esperaba y eso es grandioso al fin se cumplió tu sueño de tener un hermano claro sin olvidar tus hermanas y ¿donde estuvo todo este tiempo y por que nunca los llamo o mando cartas?

Lincoln -cabizbajo- es soldado su trabajo lo mantuvo lejos sin mencionar que, lisa lo investigo pero no es cualquier soldado ya que tuvo mucho entrenamiento, tanto que tiene los mejores rango de cinco países de lo que me acuerdo es que es un SPETSNAZ GRU de RUSIA, un DELTA FORCE y un RANGER de las fuerzas de defensa de JAPON, ¿tu que….. clyde…. clyde responde

la cara de su amigo no daba crédito a lo que escucho solo se quedo con la boca abierta durante 3 minutos hasta que reacciono

Clyde- un delta forcé - gritando

Lincoln -encogido de hombros- si, ¿eso es importante?

Clyde- sorprendido- lincoln tu hermano, es asombroso no cualquiera puede llegar a serlo, sin mencionar el entrenamiento, ya que mi papá conoce uno, aunque da miedo.

Lincoln- confundido- ¿Que? no, el no da miedo además es muy amable sin mencionar…

su platica se interrumpió por un chico un poco mayor y alto.

Chico—con tono de bravucón—hola sabandijas denme su dinero y almuerzo si no quieren salir lastimados.

Clye lo entrega sin oponerse lincoln decide no hacerlo

Chico-fastidiado- baya si que te gusta ser maltratado como siempre, debilucho, no importa será lo habitual.

Se acerca y lo golpe en el abdomen y rostro el chico era hábil para no dejar huella a simple vista tenia que poner mucha atención para notarlo lo levanto y arrojo al bote de basura, nadie se metía por temor.

Chico—riendo—nos vemos mañana idiotas- se alejo para buscar sus próximas víctimas

Clyde ayudándolo a salir- espero que alguien le de su merecido –su rostro reflejo felicidad- lincoln por que no le pides a tu hermano que te ayude.

Lincoln- ¡que! no clyde no quiero involucrar a nadie de mi familia, además si se entera tal vez cuente todo.-cabizbajo

Clyde- con preocupación—estas seguro tal ves te pueda dar un consejo sin...- no pronuncio mas al verlo decaído

sin mas se retiraron al baño antes de que las clases continuaran.

En otro lugar sus hermanas mayores se juntaron, lo cual es raro mas en la escuela ya que representa un pequeño respiro.

Lenny- alegremente- cielos estoy muy emocionada, ¿cual será las historias que nos contara nuestro hermano?

las demás chicas sola la miraron, ya que no sabían como reaccionar ante esta evento.

Luna- con pena- lenny no te emociones sin mencionar, ¿por que mamá y papá nunca nos contaron sobre el?.

Luan- tiene razón a lo mejor es un marciano que llego bailando ricacha, ricacha, ricacha, jajajaja entendieron ricacha.

Las chicas solo bostezaron.

Lenny- alegremente- descuiden mamá y papá no nos mentiría además -dudosa- no ¿teníamos un gato con ese nombre?

Luna- ¿que yo me acuerdo era un perro?

Luan – segura ¿no era una tortuga?- con tristeza- herramos malas cuidando animales

las chicas empezaron a discutir, durante un tiempo sin llegar a un acuerdo, lory intervino.

Lory- con un tono molesto- hoy descubriremos que trama ese sujeto y si teníamos una mascota con ese nombre, creo que lo enteramos en el patio trasero.

mientras en la casa loud.

Leonardo- con sudor y algo fatigado- papá si que eres pésimo para reparar, ya llevo como el 55% de las reparaciones sin mencionar que algunas ya deben ser cambiadas, en el transcurso de las vacaciones lo haré al fin tengo dinero de sobra, mejor me apresuro para tener todo listo, sin duda se llevaran una sorpresa.

todos continuaron sus actividades sin contratiempos los señores loud pasaron por los chicos lo cual no es muy común solo para eventos importantes o actividad, al llegar a casa en la puerta colgaba un pedazo de cartón "EL ASOMBROSO LEO Y SU GECKO BAILARIN"

Lynn-¿Qué es un gecko?

Lana-es una especie de lagartija, que se compone de más de 1500 especies clasificadas en 120 géneros y 7 familias.-orgullosamente.

Al entrar la sala estaba compuesta por una carpa improvisada los chicos confundidos se sentaron del menor al mayor los padres solo sonrieron, al poco tiempo el telón se abre sale con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo una enorme flauta y una toalla enrollada en forma de turbante al frente una cesta, al principio toco despacio, pero a medida iba mas velos con un rimo hipnótico, luna por una razón bailaba en su lugar, al poco rato algo se asoma lentamente de la cesta todos miraron con atención, al salir completaron un títere formado de barios calcetines en forma de serpiente, bailando alegremente, los chicos aguantando sus risas, excepto lily quien lo disfrutaba, lana mostraba un poco de enojo al confundir una serpiente de un gecko, al notarlo acerco mas el títere ya frente le da un lengüetazo en la nariz que estaba conformado por espantasuegras, no resiste mas y da grandes carcajadas pasan 10 minuto, cuando termina el espectáculo, notan que luna y luan siguen riendo y con lagrimas.

Luna recordando, las noches de karaoke, los conciertos en la sala, si primera guitara de juguete que le regalo, los peinados alocados, los bailes sin sentido, los paseos al parque junto con una gelatina aunque claramente no sabia que ser de grande.

Luan por su parte las veces que la animaba en sus días malos con el show de calcetines, bromas a los vecinos, gestos graciosos, malabares, esto la influencio en su decisión de ser comediante.

Los chicos no dan crédito, antes de preguntar rápidamente carga a lenny a su espalda.

Leo- con voz profunda- soy Entei protector de humanos y pokemones -corriendo al redor de la sala con saltos e imitando un rugido.

Lenny—cantando alegremente-

 **"La roca colosal, ¿quién la moverá?**

 **Quien fe tenga, su fuerza probará."**

 **"La roca colosal, ¿quién la destruirá?**

 **Nadie osa hacerlo. ¿Qué razón habrá?"**

 **"¡Aguarda! Pues el gran Entei llegará**

 **y, de un solo golpe, la proeza logrará.**

 **El Héroe lo cabalga, la proeza logrará"**

Le llegan recuerdos, los juegos de te, el maquillaje, los helados, dormir en la sala, alimentando a los patos, las veces que le cosía su ropa lo cual la motivo a ser diseñadora de modas.

No pasa mucho tiempo para darse cuenta entre risas hay lagrimas se detiene al bajarla rápidamente lo abraza sus hermanas corren.

Las tres chicas en coro- hermano.

Luna- llorando- disculpa por olvidarte y darte por muerto.

Luan- llorando- espero que nos perdones.

Lenny- llorando- que bueno que regresaste.

Leo- perdón por llegar tarde- llorando-disculpen por no estar con ustedes todo este tiempo, también las extrañe- abrasándolas con fuerza

Todos sacan lagrimas ante tal escena, no sabían que decir o hacer hasta que.

Lory -gritando con ira- ¿que les pasa? No tenemos ningún hermano mayor el único que tenemos es lincoln.

Todos se congelan, su madre estaba a punto de hablar pero es detenida leo se acerca poco a poco.

Leo-con pena y lagrimas- lory entiendo tu enojo pero déjame...—apenas le toca el hombro-

Recibe un fuerte golpe al rostro, todos sorprendidos ante tal reacción de la hermana mayor, no pasa mucho tiempo para notar su llanto.

Lory- llorando- idiota al fin te recuerdo, ¿por que te fuistes? - dándole varios golpes al pecho- ¿acaso ya no nos querías? ¿hice algo malo? ¿Acaso los momentos que vivimos no importaron? ¿Los paseos, las noches de películas, pintarnos las uñas, contarnos secretos, no valían la pena?.

La abrazo con fuerza a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Leo –apenado y llorando—perdóname hermana, claro que es valioso cada momento con ustedes, se presento una oportunidad que no podía pasar, yo también tuve mis dudas al respecto, espero que me puedas perdonar.

Lory- entre lagrimas—quien debe pedir perdón soy yo, ya que te di por muerto y convencer a mis hermanas que solo eras una mascota.

Sus otras hermanas se unieron.

Lenny- te hare un hermoso traje para que seas la envidia.

Luan -habrá un show especial.

Luna-te dedicare una canción.

Lory -tenemos mucho que contar.

Pasa un tiempo al separarse y secarse las lagrimas.

Leo- bueno será mejor que prepare la cena-sonriendo- ya verán lo que aprendí en mi viaje.

La señora loud lo acompaña y ayuda mientras las hermanas mayores preparan la mesa, los menores deciden ayudar pero son detenidos por su padre, pide que se junten en el sofá.

Señor loud-alegremente- chicos hoy dejemos a sus hermanas tranquilas, tendrán todas estas vacaciones de conocerlo.

Mientras les muestra fotos de cuando eran niños, no podían creer que el gran cambio, que mostraban sus hermanos, leny con pésimas combinaciones de ropa, luan un rostro serio e inexpresivo, la chica gótica sintió un escalofrío, luna una copia exacta de la leny actual, lory mostraba una gran felicidad, y su hermano de pasar de niño gordo a un joven delgado sin musculatura, como fue el tiempo que estuvo en casa de como poco a poco influyo en sus personalidades, hasta llegar el día de su partida, donde lory se volvió mas seria y sobreprotectora, ellos solo asentaron que lo heredo del hermano, al ser llamados para cenar el comedor se lleno de risas, por primera ves en mucho tiempo la familia estaba completa.

Continuara...


	3. HERMANOS PARTE I

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia, que se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento, como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa, descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

CAPITULO 3: HERMANOS PARTE I

Lincoln no podía creer lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sus 4 hermanas mayores hablando hasta por los codos en la mesa de los adultos, igualmente que los incluyeron y escucharon las aventuras del hermano mayor, su entrenamiento a través del mundo lo cual le pareció el infierno mismos al no practicar deporte o ejercicios cardiovasculares, continuaron en la sala uno por uno de los chicos se fue a dormir en la mañana descubrió a sus hermanas dormidas en la sala, donde lana y lynn las despertaron bruscamente para el penúltimo día de escuela, volvieron a recibir un rico desayuno, no podía asimilar tantos sucesos en poco tiempo, de pronto.

Clyde- tierra llamando a lincoln, hola-

Lincol- reaccionando- ¿Qué decías clyde?-

Clyde—preocupado- ¿estas bien? Estos dos días has estado muy distraído-

Lincoln-bostezando- disculpa, últimamente recibo mucha información, de mi hermano además...

Ronnie Anne- hola tontos, ¿Cómo están?

Ambos chicos—bien

Ronnie Anne-¿Qué cuentan?- mientras sacaba su lunch.

Clyde—emocionado- lincoln me contaba lo espectacular que es su hermano mayor.

Se detuvo en seco sin dar crédito.

Ronnie Anne—confundida-¿tienes un hermano mayor?

Lincoln—si, es extraño siempre quise un hermano, pero ahora lo tengo no se que hacer o decir –exaltado- me siento extraño.

Ronnie Anne- descuida tonto, tus hermanas te aman no importa lo que suceda siempre estarán contigo.-dándole pequeños golpes al hombro-

Clyde- tiene razón –animándolo-

Lincoln solo sonrió, antes de poder hablar aparece el bravucón.

Chico- hola basuras ¿como se encuentran?

Ronnie le hace frente.

Chico –sarcasmo-miren a quien tenemos aquí, que piensas hacer tonta, quieres mas reportes para que te expulsen o tal ves deseas otra clase privada.

Ronnie baja la cabeza, el chico salía impune al ser el topo de los maestros cuando le convenían y pobre aquel que lo acusaba, recibí un golpe.

Lincoln-enojado- déjala en paz.

Chico- enojado- o si no ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Todos no podían crear lo acontecido, no pudo hacer nada recibió una golpiza y antes de ser enviado al bote de basura un profesor se percato del escandalo.

Profesor- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Chico- fingiendo preocupación- profesor que bueno que llego lincoln, se cayo del columpio, pero descuide esta bien solo fue el susto.

Profesor- acercándose- ¿es cierto esto?

Lincoln- tragando sus lagrimas- si señor.

Profesor- bien todos vuelvan a sus actividades

Se aleja, el chico lo siguen sin antes burlarse, sus amigos intentan animarlo, se levanta sin decir toma sus cosas y se dijere a casa, todo el camino con la cabeza abajo sin recordar a leo que sigue reparando al notar su presencia, se detiene observa como se direje a su habitación, al llegar cierra y empieza a llorar a mas no poder, leo solo esta parado en la puerta, deja que saque todo pasa unos 20 minutos, tocan su puerta.

Leo-¿puedo pasar?

Lincoln-limpiándose las lagrimas- claro entra.

Entra con unas barras de chocolate, se incorpora y se sientan en el borde de la cama lo recibe y come sin ganas al terminar le hace compañía no cruzan palabras durante 5 minutos.

Leo-serio- y bien ¿Qué paso?

Lincoln- nervioso- nada.

Leo- ¿seguro?

Lincoln- nervioso- si nada paso.

Se observan mutuamente, le toca apenas el hombro derecho, grita de dolor y se retuerce un poco, al terminar nota la seriedad, no dice nada solo brotan lagrimas.

Leo- preocupado- ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Lincoln- lo abraza por instinto llorando- ya no se que hacer, soy un inútil y débil.

Leo- acariciando su cabeza- eso no es cierto, eso no es lo que me han dicho nuestro padres.

Lincoln- llorando- solo me lo dices para que me sienta bien.

Leo- claro que no, se que eres fuerte además los loud no se rinden ¿sabes por que?

Lincoln- no

Leo- por que nos tenemos unos a otros se que podemos ser desesperantes, irritantes y muy tercos pero no importa la situación siempre que la familia esta unida podrá superar cualquier adversidad.

Lincoln se separa al verlo siente seguridad, le seca sus lagrimas.

Leo- y bien ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lincoln- avergonzado- sufro bullying de un chico, que se integro ase 2 meses además todos le tienen miedo algunos lo acusaron y les fue peor se apodero de todo.

Leo- ¿Cuántos años tiene, su estatura y corpulencia?

Lincoln- es un año mayor, mide 1.20 y es un poco gordo.

Se queda pensando un poco, toma a lincoln y lo lleva al patio trasero

Lincoln- confundido- ¿Qué hacemos en el patio?

Leo –riendo- te encellare a como derrotarlo.

Lincoln- con miedo- agradezco tu ayuda, pero no, además no ciento que la violencia resuelva esto.

Leo- descuida te enseñare un método que puedes ocupar.

Lincoln solo refleja confusión, al siguiente día en la hora de receso todos los niños están formados sin poder a ser nada, por una razón lincoln fuel el primero nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

Chico- riendo – miren, por lo visto aprendiste.

Lincoln mostraba indiferencia, lo cual lo enfado.

Lincoln- con los brazos cruzados y despreocupado- no creo que seas fuerte realmente, mi abuelo golpea mas fuerte y eso que no tiene coordinación ojo mano.

Chico- enfadado- ¿Qué dijiste renacuajo? ¿acaso deseas morir?

Lincoln- despreocupado- no en serio siento que no eres fuerte- refleja confianza pero en su mente- dios ¿que estoy asiendo?- digo siempre nos golpeas antes lo cual presiento que no puedes levantar a nadie sin debilitarlo.

Flashback

Leo- para que esto funcione tienes que hacer exactamente esto- riendo- provócalo búrlate, de el lo mas que puedas humíllalo.

Lincoln-gritando de terror- estas loco, si hago eso moriré.

Leo- por lo que entendí ese chico es orgulloso por su fuerza eso significa que no sabe pelear, esto te dará ventaja observa- empieza a lanzar golpes- ¿Qué vistes?

Lincoln- confundido- lanzan tés golpes al aire.

Leo- solo ¿eso notaste?- nota su confusión, solo bosteza- lo hare mas lento.

Lincoln no nota diferencia alguna.

Leo- mira cuando uno golpea, gira su cadera para tener mayor fuerza, pero si solo mueves tu hombro no genera mucha potencia, siempre observa su hombro, si te quiere engallar lo notaras fácilmente lo tendrá recto y te golpeara con su otro brazo, solo si es hábil te engallara lo cual dudo mucho de ese chico.

Lincoln-asombrado- ¿y como le ganare?

Leo- no creo que le ganes, solo nos enfocaremos en la defensa además que te enseñare una pose.

Fin del flashback

Chico-enojado- eso crees, ya veras que no necesito debilitar a nadie para levantarlo.

Lincoln rápidamente puso la postura que le enseño, se sorprendió que no logra su cometido todos los chicos se asombrar ante tal escena, todos comentan el chico sigue en su intento de levantarlo pasa el tiempo se agota.

Lincoln- burlonamente- vaya tenia razón, eres un debilucho solo ladras como un perro.

Chico-agitado y enfadado- ya veras estúpida basura.- se levanta y prepara su puño.

Lincoln observa con cuidado el hombro de su oponente, lo cual le facilita para esquivar sus ataques, se molesta mas y mas, se limita a esquivar girando y estando cerca no pasa mucho tiempo para que note la finta y esquive fácilmente, poco a poco el chico se va cansando.

Lincoln-en su mente y concentrado- muy bien recuerda, la clave de esto es el movimiento de los pies tu pie derecho actúa como punto central del cuerpo, das la cara al oponente y mueves tus pies rápidamente.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba, el chico que todos temían parecía un simple niño haciendo rabieta, lincoln se concentraba en esquivar, nota que le pone el pie y cae pesadamente, no podían creer lo acontecido analiza lo mas rápido posible, el chico tarda un poco para levantarse su enojo se eleva mas.

Lincoln-pensando- al fin lo entiendo, cuando muevo mi cuerpo asía un lado adelanto un pie y muevo mi cuerpo a ese sentido, rodeando al enemigo y moviéndome atrás -trabando un pie y empujándolo hacia atrás- genero el ataque.

El chico cae pesadamente y pierde el conocimiento, nadie puede creer lo acontecido por un momento todo queda en silencio, se rompe por el grito de felicidad, un maestro al escuchar tal escandalo se acerca, Ronnie al notarlo rápidamente se acerca

Ronnie- preocupación- maestro brayan se desmaño.

Al notarlo rápidamente lo lleva a la enfermería, todos alegres de que por sin tendrían un día libre, lo felicitan al final del día.

Clyde-entusiasmado- eres sorprendente, lo venciste fácilmente.

Ronnie Anne- alegremente- vaya me sorprendiste ¿Dónde aprendiste ese movimiento?

Lincoln –felicidad- me le enseño mi hermano mayor-

Clyde- sorprendido- es la primera ves que lo dices sin desprecio

Lincoln- avergonzado- si no confiaba en el para decirle hermano, ya se gano un poco de mi respeto.

Ronnie Anne- ¿Cuándo lo presentaras?

Lincoln antes de poder contestar lo visualiza en la esquina y corre sus amigos lo siguen, para estar mas cómodos se dirigen a un pequeño parque que esta enfrente de la escuela.

Leo- hermano ¿como te fue?

Lincoln- alegremente- bien.

Leo- ¿son tus amigos?

Lincoln- si enseguida te los presento, el es clyade y Ronnie

Ronnie Anne- orgullosamente- soy su novia.

Leo se sorprende ante tal declaración, se dedica a molestarlo.

Leo- burlonamente- uuuuuuuuuhhh! Tienes novia, tienes novia, tienes novia, se toman de la mano, se besan debajo de un árbol.

Los chicos solo aguantaron la risa ante tal acto infantil.

Ronnie Anne- burlonamente- al menos el tiene novia. -abrazándolo.

Rápidamente se pone serio lo separa y toma por el hombro dándole la espalda.

Leo- seriamente- después de esto, podrás tener una novia mas bonita y educada así que olvídate de esta niña fea, que tal esa pelirroja.

Rápidamente ambos empiezan una pelea muy ridícula, lincoln y clyde solo pudieron reír ante tal escena, antes de poder intervenir son interrumpidos por un sujeto de 2.50 metros con una gran musculatura ven a brayan detrás de el.

Brayan—furioso- ¡hermano ese es el enano que me humillo!

Kevin- enojado- no te preocupes enseguida me encargo.

Se acerca lentamente antes de poder tomarlo por el cuello es interrumpido con un apretón en la muñeca.

Leo- serio-¿Quién eres y que asuntos tienes con mi hermano?

Kevin—enojado-tu hermano humillo al mío. - se suelta-

Leo- burlonamente- si que eres patético al meterte con niños sin duda eres debilucho al igual que el.

Kevin- enojado- ¿Qué ladras basura? ¿acaso deseas morir? ¿eres ciego o solo estúpido?- mostrando su musculatura

Leo solo se ríe ante tal acontecimiento, lincoln y sus amigos reflejan miedo al igual que los niños que se encontraban leo visualiza que algunos muestran terror, solo brayan mostraba felicidad.

Kevin- molesto- si me pides perdón y das una compensación los dejare ir esta ves- riendo

Leo- bostezando- chicos pongan atención les enseñare como pelear ante idiotas como el.

Kevin se lanza sobre el ambos quedan con las palmas entrelazados, lo detiene sin mucha dificulta, los chicos no pueden creer tal evento al no ser arastrado por su tamaño, solo Ronnie se da cuenta que las plantas de los pies se apoya sobre una pequeña fisura que salía del piso.

Leo- primero el método incorrecto nunca de ves enfrentarte a el de cara te arrastrara con su fuerza bruta-

Aprieta los dedos de su oponente gritas y se aleja, esto sorprendió a muchos.

Leo- bien pasemos al método correcto.

Kevin- furioso- no te burles de mi.

Lanza barios golpes sin lograr su cometido.

Leo- cuando ataque directamente de frente lo mejor es esquivándole adelantado tu cuerpo, después asegurando los 4 lados de ataque de tu oponente y durante los combates reales comienza dando el primer golpe- estado a su lado lo golpe en la cabeza- esto genera que se desconcentre y pierda el equilibrio.

Kevin se tambalea por unos segundos, rápidamente manda un golpe.

Leo- antes que los golpes de tu oponente tenga velocidad, adelántate medio paso disolviendo su fuerza esto genera que sea débil- desvía el golpe, lo toma de la muñeca y agarra el brazo- y le lanzas.

Nadie podía creer tal escena como alguien musculoso podía ser derrotado, los chicos mostraron felicidad lincoln se acerca para felicitarlo pero es alejado por un empujón de un pie sus amigos lo agarran.

Leo-furioso- si no tienes cuidado podrás lastimar a alguien.

Kevin- furioso con una navaja en la mano- cállate maldita sabandija.

En eso llegan unos 5 sujetos con la misma masa corporal, algunos chicos presenten mostraron horror.

Brayan- chicos ayuden a mi hermano.

Sujeto- riendo- te lamentaras por meterte con nosotros maldita basura, te daremos un trato especial. -otro saca una navaja y 2 de ellos llevan palos de béisbol.

Leo- furioso- por lo visto tendré que darles una lección, síganme en ese callejón nadie nos molestara.- lo siguen-

Brayan- riendo- no me perderé en como matan a tu estúpido hermano.

Rápidamente los chicos sacan su celular antes de poder llamar notan varios gritos ven a brayan con cara de horro, ven uno intentando huir no logra su cometido al ser tomado por la cabeza, intentando zafarse antes de desaparecer su rostro refleja terror puro no pasa mucho tiempo en quedar en silencio, sale sin ningún rasguño, agotamiento o sudor se pone de frente brayan cae de rodillas y se orina en sus pantalones, se aleja los chicos no sabían como reaccionar ya frente a ellos.

Leo- sonriendo- chicos me pidieron amablemente disculpas además que nos invitaron para un helado.

Se alejan no sin antes ver como brayan lloraba, los demás niños decidieron retirarse mostrando felicidad ya que por fin los pusieron en su lugar, pasan un rato agradable contando sus aventuras y de como se convirtieron en novios al finalizar cada uno toma su camino de casa, de regreso lo lleva de caballito.

Lincoln- gracias por ayudarme.

Leo- te cuento un secreto.

Lincoln- intrigado- claro.

Leo- yo también sufrí bullying, a los 7 años, solo por ser gordo no pasaba día que no fuera humillado.

Lincoln-¿y que hiciste?

Leo- aprendí kung-fu de parte del conserje de la escuela.

Lincoln- ¿tu conserje te enseño a pelear?

Leo- puede decirse que si, es un inmigrante chino que me entreno durante 2 años antes de que lo despidieran- tristeza-

Lincoln- apenado- lo siento por recordarte algo malo.

Leo- descuida, me alegro a verlo conocido sin mencionar que aprendiste ese movimiento muy rápido a mi me tomo una semana aprenderlo.

Lincoln- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Leo- Yip Kai Man pero le decía shifu ip man, si te preguntas que significa shifu es maestro de artes marciales en chino.

Lincoln sentia su nostalgia a pesar de no verlo solo se limito en apoyar su barbilla, de pronto algo les pega de atrás.

Lenny- hermano- abrazándolo por la espalda.

Leo- hermana ¿Cómo …..

Lenny-alegremente- Que bueno que pasas por aquí ven te presentare a unas amigas.

Es arrastrado al café donde se las presento una por una.

Lenny-chicas que les parece mi hermano mayor, descuiden el todavía no tiene novia así que esta libre.-dando un guineo

Leo- apenado y avergonzado- lenny sabes que tengo 27 años.

Lenny- ¿eso es algo malo?-confundida.

Solo se limito a ríe, lincoln y sus amigas no la podían culpan ante sus nobles intenciones pasan el resto de la tarde muy alegremente, llegan para la cena al terminar todos asen sus deberes, lava los trastes sin mucha novedad.

Lola- lory ¿quieres venir a mi fiesta de te?

Lory- lo siento, estoy ocupada que dicen los demás.

Lola- tristemente- no pueden.

Lory- disculpa cera para la próxima.

La niña se aleja, total mente derrotada ya en su cuarto sirve el te sin mucha energía, a pesar de que siempre solo sus muñecos tomaran el papel de invitados, no pasa mas de 5 minutos cuando llaman a la puerta.

Lola-confundida- adelante-

Al abrir se asoma la serpiente

Serpiente- hola buenas noches.

Lola- incrédula- hola

Serpiente- disculpa escuche que hay una fiesta de te ¿llegue tarde?

Lola- no justo a tiempo, pasa.

Al entrar ve a leo manejándola con unos palos para simular los movimientos acomoda, al títere en la silla con cuidado enrolla la cola para tomar la taza y la acerca lola le serví observa como lo huele y lo saborea.

Serpiente- tu te es delicioso, sin mencionar su aroma y textura.

Lola- intrigada-¿por que usas al títere para hablar leo?

Serpiente- sorprendida- ¿leo? ¿Dónde? ¿no lo veo?

Lola-esta detrás de ti.

Da varias vueltas al títere a la ves que se esconde de su mirada, y exagerando expresiones físicas como si viera una caricatura, lola se tapa la boca para no escapar la risa al ver que niega que se encuentra le pone un espejo.

Serpiente- o dios mío- rápidamente se agacha al incorporarse tiene un sombrero y se lo acomoda- gracias, disculpa por ser tan descuidado.

Lola ríe y decide seguirle el juego, pasan un rato agradable hablando sobre los concursos de belleza no podía culparlo por no saber del tema, ya que se lo pasaba de maravilla, así están por unos 45 minutos hasta ser interrumpidos por lana.

Lana- hola lola te traje pastel de lodo.

Lola-enojada- aleja esa cosa de aquí antes...

Serpiente- ¿pastel de lodo?

Las niñas no dan crédito ante tal expresión

Lana- confundida- si pastel de lodo ¿deseas un poco?

Serpiente- claro es mi favorito.

La niña le sirve una gran porción se asombrar a ver como lo come al terminar deja escapar un pequeño eructo y un bulto a mita de su cuerpo simulando una panza las niñas solo ríen.

Serpiente- me tienes que pasar tu receta estuvo divino.

Lana – ¡claro!- se acerca y le susurra- el ingrediente secreto es lodo.

Serpiente- oooooooh!- moviendo la cola.

Las gemelas la pasan grandioso conversando de sus planes para estas vacaciones, entre risas, alguien entra.

Rita- niñas ¿han visto a su hermano?-

Se quedan en silencio, durante unos instantes.

Rita-seriamente- serpiente ¿has visto a leo?

Serpiente- lo siento señora loud, no le e visto desde esta mañana.

Rita- confió en ti lo seguiré buscando.

Cierra la puerta, los chicos siguen en su juego al llegar a las sala.

Lynn loud sr.- ¿Dónde esta leo?

Rita- esta con las gemelas.

Lynn loud sr.- alegremente- es bueno que combi va con sus hermanas, espero que todos se lleven bien.

Rita-felizmente- si, de nuevo la familia esta completa.- Poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos en silencio esperando que esto no fuera un sueño, las hermanas mayores cerca de la puerta escuchando el juego, mostrando felicidad no se podía decir lo mismo de las hermanas restantes, como confiar en alguien que nunca estuvo.

Continuara...


	4. HERMANOS PARTE II

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia, que se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento, como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa, descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

CAPITULO 4: HERMANOS PARTE II

Al fin las vacaciones de verano empezaron, los chicos loud usualmente estarían tristes por ir al Campamento Rascatrasero, pero esta vez no, ya antes hablaban de como aprovechar ese tiempo ahora tenían esa oportunidad, pero extrañamente no canalizaban tal libertad, lo mas extraño fue ver a lori y leni preparando el desayudo junto a su hermano mayor que solo se limito a dar instrucciones tanto teórico como practico, todos sabían que lori no sabia cocinar incluso le costaba trabajo hervir el agua, leni por su parte su falta de concentración y sus descuidos, todos esperaban un caos, sin embargo no lo era solo vieron alguien que inspiraba confianza y seguridad algo que su madre no podía conseguir cuando les enseñaba, sus padres asían su rutina diaria antes de ir al trabajo, las gemelas y lucy decidieron ver caricaturas, luna y luan cuidando a lily, lynn en el patio practicando antes de ir a su juego lisa seguía con sus investigaciones y lincoln decidió poner la mesa, noto unos platos ya preparados leo rápidamente los coloco al poco tiempo llegan sus padres y comen con algo de prisa, ya terminado salen para sus trabajos, no pasa mas de 10 minutos cuando son llamados, los chicos solo esperaban lo peor grande su asombro al ver a sus 2 hermanas mayores agotadas, con manchas de comidas cubriéndolas en su totalidad y por primera ves su comida parecía comestible, todos dudaron en comer, leo al ver la cara sus dudas y tristeza en sus rostros por tal reacción, dio el primer bocado no dijo nada, solo se limito a comer poco a poco los demás lo siguieron al terminar.

Lola- las felicito no estuvo nada mal.-

Lisa- me sorprende que al fin, lograron cocinar algo comestible a pesar que no hay mucho sabor.-

Lucy-bostezando- esperaba morir, tendré que esperar un poco mas.-

Lynn-indiferente-les doy una calificación de 7.5 es mejor que sus otros fracasos.

Lori y leni no pudieron ocultar su felicidad, nadie daba crédito ante tal proeza de sus hermanas como fue posible que no se quemara la casa o que la comida no se echara a peder, lynn rápidamente se preparo y salió sin decir nada a nadie.

Leo-intrigado-¿Dónde va lynn?-

Lucy- no te preocupes fue a un partido llegara al medio día.

Leo-solo guardo silencio un rato- bueno, vamos a empezar con los deberes del hogar todos ayudaran mientras mas rápido, tendrán el día libre.

Todos- ¡Queeeeeee!

Leo-calmándolos- nada de quejas, lori y leni se encargaran de la cocina y el comedor, lucy y lincoln de la sala, luna y luan del patio, las gemelas de arriba, lisa tu cuidas a lily mientras...

Lisa—enojada- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sin mencionar que ya tenemos deberes.

Leo- suspirando— si me dijo mamá cuales son pero necesito su ayuda sin mencionar de que dejaron la casa como un basurero –los chicos solo se miraron entre si- me encargare del garaje, sótano y el ático al igual que algunas reparaciones y espero terminar antes del lunes y cada quien escombrara su habitación y si necesitan que repare algo, díganmelo.

Ningún chico cuestiono su autoridad, todos se dispusieron hacer los quehaceres, antes vieron a leo poner un disco escuchando música rokera de los años 90, solo luna mostro felicidad, no negaron que la música es genial, todos al rimo continuaron sin darse cuenta en 2 horas terminaron los deberes, lisa estaba molesta por estar al pendiente de su hermana, en ves de seguir con sus investigaciones lo cual mostraba sin preocupación, todos juntos viendo la tele en total calma hasta la llegada de lynn entro furiosa, armando un gran escandalo y tumbando todo a su paso hasta salir al patio trasero, todos sabían que significaba leo rápidamente subió su preocupación se fue al notar su tranquilidad.

Leo-confundido- ¿Qué paso? ¿todo esta en orden?

Lucy-suspirando- lo de costumbre.

Lori-fastidiada- lynn fue expulsada de otro equipo otra ves.

Leo-confundido-¿eso pasa muy seguido?

Lori-irritada-ni te lo imaginas siempre entra y sale de un equipo, todo por su falta de control de ira hasta tiene prohibido entrar en ciertos lugares.

Solo vio su fastidio e irritación de todos los presentes, antes de continuar sus deberes dio una vista rápida observo como golpeaba un makiwara con tal furia, así paso un tiempo antes de continuar con el garaje se detuvo y observo a lynn sin decir nada al sentir su presencia solo lo miro con desprecio y continuo, no paso mas de 10 minutos.

Lynn-enojada-¿se te ofrece algo?- no recibe contestación alguna esto la enfado mas- ¡ooooh! acaso te molesta mi forma de contestar, idiota.

Al escuchar tal escandalo los chicos salen de prisa, lori al escuchar tales palabras de lynn decide intervenir, se detiene bruscamente al ver la mano de su hermano y ver su mirada, duda unos segundos asienta con la cabeza y ordena que todos entren.

Leo—tranquilo-hermana necesitas...

Lynn-gritando- ¡no eres mi hermano! Y no tienes derecho a llamarme hermana.

Leo-tranquilo- ok entiendo, ¿sabes pelear?

Lynn-riendo- claro que se pelear, ¿me estas retando?

Leo-se levanta- si es lo que quieres adelante, muéstrame lo que tienes niña tonta.

Lynn corre a su encuentro lanza golpes con una furia y velocidad increíble, solo se limita a esquivar sin problema, en ciertas ocasiones la empuja lo cual la irita.

Leo-¿practicas kick boxing quien te enseño?

Lynn-enojada- nadie me enseño yo sola aprendí.

Cae pesadamente al recibir otro empujón al levantarse lo ve de rodillas quedando a su altura, solo muestra felicidad rápidamente manda una lluvia de golpes y patadas no da crédito que detiene cada uno de sus ataques se detienes bruscamente al ver un puño a unos centímetros de su rostro duda unos segundo sigue con mas furia sus ataques sin mostrar resultado alguno ante tal defensa, poco a poco duda al ver como su defensa es atravesada sin problema alguno, sonríe al logra darle en el rostro pero rápidamente cambia al no ver nadie enfrente, siente un instinto asesino detrás al voltear no da crédito cierra los ojos y cubre recibe un golpe de un dedo en su frente esto provoca que caiga de espaldas al abrir los ojos.

Leo- ya estas tranquila.

Lynn-confundida- ¿Qué paso? ¿No, me piensas golpearme?- se pone de rodillas.

Leo-por favor no soy un salvaje, pero necesitas controlar tu ira o te meterás en grandes problemas, si quieres te puedo en sellar kung-fu.- retirándose.

Lynn-confundida e irritada- solo necesitaba un golpe para ganar

Leo- da media vuelta acercándose y agachándose- adelante golpéame con todas tus fuerzas, no me defenderé o esquivare, vamos hazlo.

Lynn duda unos segundos, cierra su puño y lanza con todas sus fuerzas, se sorprende que cumple su palabra y no mostrar dolor pasa unos segundos empieza a quejarse al igual que saca unas pequeñas lagrimas de pronto siente una calidez en sus manos al dirigir la mirada observa que saca un pequeño frasco y le aplica una pomada, al finalizar la envuelve con un trapo, una mano se le acerca al rostro solo voltea y cierra los ojos, al final solo escucha pisadas y observa como se aleja.

Lori no podía ocultar su preocupación ante tal aventó, ya habían paso 20 minutos y otros 10 de no escuchar nada, todos estaban a la expectativa, se sorprender al ver lynn entrar tranquila solo se limito a sentarse para mirar la t.v. sin decir nada, tomo algunas palomitas que estaban se sorprendieron al ver que tomo un puño usualmente tomaría todas y pobre aquel que la retara, leni intento hacer platica sin ningún resultado solo estaba tranquila lo cual tomaría 2 días, decidieron no molestarla ningún chico les comento lo ocurrido a sus padres todo paso sin contratiempos después de la comida.

Lisa- Hey leo ¿puedo hacer unas pruebas contigo?

Su madre estaba a punto de interrumpir y regañarla.

Leo-deteniendo su labor de lavar los platos-claro no hay problema solo con una condicion.

Lisa-irritada-¿Cuál?

Leo—agachándose-me dirás para que son cada una de las pruebas para darte mi consentimiento es un trato—dándole la mano

Lisa- duda unos segundo estrecha la mano—si es todo lo que pides adelante- ve su sonrisa

Leo- bien ¿Cuál es la prueba?

Lisa- algo sencillo, un estudio de ADN para saber si realmente eres mi hermano.

Rita- enojada- lisa ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? Claro que es tu hermano no ….

Leo- la calma- mamá no te preocupes es normal que duden que soy su hermano, no será fácil ganar su confianza por favor todo saldrá bien.

Duda unos segundo pero al ver su rostro se calma y sigue sus actividades lisa lo toma de su mano lo lleva a su habitación, los chicos sabia que cometió un gran error al ser su conejillo de indias, las 4 hermanas mayores no sabían que esperar ya que fue posible calmar a Lynn ya dentro de la habitación.

Leo-bien que necesitas.

Lisa-azota con fuerza la puerta y enojada- primero que nada estoy molesta por ponerme a cargo de lily, nunca hago un deber ya que mi tiempo es valioso para perderlo en cosas tribales y no dudo por mis progenitores, hermanas mayores y fotos antiguas que seas mi hermano esas son suficientes pruebas.

Leo-intrigado- entonces ¿cual es el problema?- con los brazos cruzados.

Lisa- enojada- el problema son las cosas, tribales ya que tu nunca perdiste el tiempo en tonterías, sin distracciones de nuestra familia, te envidio al tener mucho tiempo solo para ti, no te imaginas lo que e perdido solo por estar con ellos ya que no tienen idea de como son las cosas sin mencionar que...

Se sorprende al recibir un abrazo, no dice nada antes de poder hablar escucha un pequeño llanto levanta su rostro ve lagrimas.

Leo-llorando- no digas que la familia es una perdida de tiempo, tienes razón perdí tiempo que jamás recuperare daría lo que fuera por que las cosas fueran distintas y estar con usted, si fuera inteligente y tener una beca como tu, pero no fue así.

Lisa-apenada- pero eres bueno reparando cosas, podías conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Leo-llorando- eso lo aprendí después de marcharme sin mencionar que soy un inútil a comparación de ustedes, solo se recibir ordenes y arriesgar el pellejo por eso obtuve esa beca de parte del ejercito a los 17 esa era mi única oportunidad de sobresalir.

Lisa no sabia que decir solo enojo sobre si misma correspondió el abrazo siento una calidez así estuvieron unos 5 minutos se separan.

Leo-secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo- bien ¿que necesitas para la prueba?

Lisa-apenada- nada, como te dije ya tengo las pruebas necesarias.

Leo observa ciertos aparatos, lisa le explica cada uno pero por falta de ayuda no podía continuar, el rápidamente se pone uno.

Leo- vamos hermana a darle caña.

Lisa-confundida-¿estas seguro? Digo los demás integrantes...

Leo- vamos hermana ¿me pediste ayuda o no? Además te estoy dando mi consentimiento

Lisa rápidamente sonrió y puso manos a las obras así estuvieron por lo menos 1:30 de experimentos al finalizar antes de salir y dejarla descansar.

Leo- tomándola del hombro-bien cuando necesites ayuda avísame, y disfruta tu infancia junto con tus hermanas y hermano, no seas un tonto como tu servidor.

Lisa-seria-claro no cometeré tus errores.

Leo-¿no tienes algo para el pie de atleta?

Lisa-mañana por la noche tendré algo y serás un buen espécimen sobre este hongo.

Leo sale de la habitación se sorprende a ver sus hermanos y preguntar como le fue, lisa en cambio estuvo con la mirada perdida regreso a la realidad al notar una lagrima recorrer su mejilla.

Continuara...

* * *

disculpen la tardanza espero y a corregir algunos errores, especialmente al mencionar los nombre de los personajes me guié por santo google para verificarlos a lo mejor es mas por sus personalidades y agradezco a las personas que me siguen esta historia, gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y atención y espero mejorar algo ya que no soy escritor esto lo hice con el fin de divertirme, sinceramente gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo y les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que cumplan sus metas ya se que es un poco tarde.


	5. HERMANOS PARTE III

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia, que se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento, como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa, descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

CAPITULO 5: HERMANOS PARTE III

Lucy pensando donde dormiría por las próximas 3 noches, al ver el estado de su hermana al punto de ser insoportable nunca molesto a sus hermanas, hermano y padres sobre este asunto pero que hará ahora donde refugiarse al ver sus escondites posiblemente ocupado por Leonardo, solo notaba la preocupación de lori volvió a la realidad al ver lynn entrar, mas fue su asombro al verla tranquila sin gritos, enojos y puños volando alrededor, en el fondo estaba aliviada al paso de un tiempo decidió espiar a Leonardo que trabaja en el garaje observando su trabajo acercándose sigilosamente.

Leo-¿Quién está ahí?-volteando.

Rápidamente se ocultó al escuchar pasos acercándose se estremeció no sabia que hacer como fue posible que la detectará nadie podía notarla hasta ya ser tarde no sabia que hacer, de pronto suena un celular.

Leo-¿bueno? hola amigo cuando..

Lucy no desperdicio esa oportunidad para escapar, ya estando fuera se recostó en el árbol su respiración acelerada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y un sudor frio la cubría en su totalidad, poco a poco se fue calmando quedando en posición fetal sin apartar la mirada del garaje, hasta ser llamada para comer, su mente trabaja para analizar lo sucedido al terminar la comida reviso la pagina wed sobre los vampiros era un miembro muy activa, todo estuvo sin mucho novedad al no ver nada nuevo regreso a su realidad sabiendo que era hora de dormir, no sabia que hacer al subir las escaleras vio la preocupación de su hermano.

Lucy-¿Qué pasa Lincoln?

Lincoln-dando un salto y grito-leo se ofreció para los experimentos de lisa ya llevan 1 hora con 30 minutos.

Lucy-confundida- pero no hay gritos.

Lincoln-preocupado-lo se todos estamos a la expectativa, excepto lynn.

Antes de poder hablar la puerta se habré se asombra al ver sus hermanas y hermano rodearlo y preguntando lo sucedido el solo mostraba una sonrisa, noto de reojo como a lisa le salía una lagrima, al final decidió entrar a su habitación esperando lo peor por parte de su hermana grande fue su asombro al verla acosta tranquila, sin lanzar balones a diestra y siniestra, solo con la mirada al techo, al final se prepara para dormir apago la luz se sentía incomoda ante tal ambiente no podía dormir solo giraba alrededor de la cama

Lynn-Lucy

Lucy-¿Qué?

Lynn-¿Qué opinas de Leonardo?

Lucy-no lo sé, todavía no lo conozco y ¿tu?

Lynn-molesta-es un tonto, engreído, presumido, sin mencionar su estúpida sonrisa, se cree la octava maravilla no importa lo que diga mamá y papá el no es mi hermano, pero...-se queda en silencio por unos 5 minutos.

Lucy-confundida-¿pero que?

Lynn-molesta-nada solo olvídalo buenas noches.

Lucy- confundida-buenas noches-

Al voltear la nota tranquila dándole la espalda, no escucha lagrimas o palabra alguna esto la intrigo mas, como fue posible tales logros ante sus hermanas poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, fue la primera en levantarse se acerco a su hermana su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad decidió no molestarla al salir todo estaba en silencio paso al baño al salir bajo a la planta baja escucho ruidos en la cocina esperaba ver a leonardo grande fue su asombro al ver a su madre preparando el desayuno.

Rita- buenos días lucy.

Lucy-buenos días mamá ¿Dónde esta leonardo?

Rita-esta durmiendo en el sótano.

Lucy-confundida- ¿sigue dormido?

Rita-lo mande a dormir de nuevo y no te imaginas como me costo trabajo, hiso la mayor parte, tu hermano si que se levanta temprano sin importa el día.

Antes de seguir preguntando uno por uno de sus hermanos bajaban.

Rita-lucy cariño ve a despertarlo.

La chica obedece en el camino sus hermanos reflejaban una nueva vitalidad que no era fácil describir, rara vez sus hermanas mayores eran pacientes con ellos, lori no estaba pegada al celular, leni mas activa y menos cabeza hueca, luan sin sus bromas pesadas y luna seguía igual solo con hojas intentado componer una canción que cuidaba muy celosamente para que nadie viera su contenido, lincoln con una confianza y seguridad que jamás mostro, lola menos engreída, lana mas alegre y activa de lo usual y lisa mas unida a la familia antes de bajar no visualizo a lynn por ningún lado, bajo sigilosamente esperando que solo fue pura casualidad que notara su presencia grande fue su asombro al verlo de espaldas meditando en flor de loto se acerco despacio.

Leo-hola ¿Quién eres?

Lucy-sorprendida- soy lucy, mamá llama para desayunar.

Leo-acércate no muerdo.

se acerca poco a poco no daba crédito que alguien la notara, al estar cerca nota heridas en todo su cuerpo, no sabia que decir o pensar solo miro detenidamente cada una al ver una cerca de su cuello justo en el musculo trapecio unos agujeros parecidos a sus películas de vampiros regresa a la realidad al verlo de frente y ver mas heridas.

Leo-no te asustes son cosas del oficio

Lucy- sorprendida-tienes todo tu cuerpo completo, aparte de tener una buena musculatura si que sabes ocultarlo bien.

Leo-apenado- si me todo un tiempo, obtenerlo ¿quieres saber como obtuve una?

Lucy-intrigada- bueno me llamo la atención la que tienes cerca del cuello.

Leo- la tuve a la edad de 21 años en Transilvania en un pequeño pueblo, tuvimos que localizar..

Lucy-emocionada- ¿luchaste contra vampiros? ¿se metieron en medio de una guerra de hombres lobos y vampiros? ¿Cómo son? ¿eres un vampiro? Conviérteme en uno.

Leo-sorprendido- eeeh! No nada de eso, la misión era de localizar unos perros que escaparon al morderte además de pegarte la rabia entras a un estado de euforia y ase que te vuelvas mas salvaje, algunas personas fueron mordidas, nos atacaron lo bueno que pudimos contener la infección al atrapar a todos y vacunarlos –deprimido- aparte de recibir inyecciones contra la rabia.

Lucy-pero solo tienes 2 marcas ¿Cómo es posible?

Leo-eso fue un efecto de la infección al estar mucho tiempo expuesto, les crecieron los dientes caninos sobresaliéndolos un poco, algunas personas al recibir la vacuna...

Lucy- emocionada- ¿parecían colmillos? ¿Igual que un vampiro?

Leo- si un poco noes que crecieran de una manera exagerada, pero si.

Lucy no podía ocultar su felicidad ante tal noticia

Leo- sorprendido- bueno será mejor subir-

Se levanta y pone una playera algo vieja ambos se dirijen a la planta de arriba Lucy no puede para de sonreír .

Leo-te sorprendiste que te notara- observa su rostro de asombro- yo también se hacerlo, veras que me levantare de la mesa junto con mis platos y nadie se dará cuenta.

Lucy-incrédula- eso es imposible montaras mucho escandalo.

Solo sonríe ya en el comedor todo era alegría al planear como disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Lynn- leo

Leo-confundido- ¿si?

Lynn-avergonzada- disculpa por como te trate ayer.

Leo-no hay problema tenias que sacar esa furia.-toma un sorbo de café.

Lynn-tímida-¿todavía es.. Esta.. Tu oferta de enseñarme kung... kung... kung-fu disponible?

Todos se sorprender al escuchar esto, lynn jamás le pidió a nadie que le enseñara un deporte al tener talento sobre ellos, solo con verlo y una explicación rápida, nadie movió un musculo o pronuncio algo solo voltearon a verlo.

Leo-terminando de beber su café- claro ¿Cuándo quieres empezar hermana?

Lynn- algo molesta- hoy mismo, no me digas hermana todavía no te doy permiso y no pienso decirte hermano.

Leo- ok.

Todo paso sin mucha novedad ante tal suceso, lucy estaba atenta en todo momento no le quito la mira encima, de pronto su hermana lana la distrajo no mayor de 1 minuto al enfocar su mirada se sorprendió que no estaba junto con sus platos.

Lucy-incrédula -¿Dónde está leonardo?

Todos los presentes no daban crédito, ase unos momentos estaba con ellos voltearon por todos lados asta visualizarlo lavando su plato, se sorprendieron al ver tal agilidad de sigilo que solo lucy poseía, como moverse en un lugar con varias miradas alrededor y sin hacer el menor ruido posible algunos de los chicos intentaron no hacer ruido al levantarse pero fracasaron rotundamente lucy por su parte no podía creer que alguien de la familia la superaba.

Lana- emocionada-eres increíble, además prometiste que te ayudaría con las ultimas reparaciones

Leo-acariciando su cabeza- claro ya solo falta el ático.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, su madre y padre se sorprendieron al ver el resto de los chicos limpiando sin que se los ordenaran, acabaron al medio día cansados solo se limitaron a ver televisión no paso mucho tiempo para que llamaran Rita atendiendo.

Rita- lincoln puedes ir por tu hermano.

Las chicas rápidamente se asomaron y sorprendieron al ver 18 cajas pero mas fue su asombro al ver una moto, poco después lincoln y lana se unieron leonardo firmando unos papeles y hablando tranquilamente y riendo con las personas que llevaron las cajas, pasa unos 10 minutos se retiran y mete dentro de la sala pide a todos reunirse.

Leo-bueno familia les tengo una sorpresa.

Leni- ¿son regalos?

Leo- claro que son regalos, no es que los soborné ni nada por el estilo.

Todos los chicos gritaron de felicidad, sus padres calmándolos ya tranquilos.

Leo-bueno primero mamá y papá.

Ambos al abrir no dan crédito

Rita-no puedo creerlo pensé que ya no existían.

Lynn señor loud-llorando—hijo no tengo palabras.

Leo- ni se imaginan en que parte del mundo la encontré, recuerdo muy bien cuando mamá vio esa extraña muñeca en aquella tienda antigua y se lo mucho que te gusta cocinar y eso no es todo.

Les entrega una caja mas pequeña no dan crédito al ver su contenido.

Rita-incrédula- hijo esto sin duda te costo demasiado.

Lynn señor loud -atónico- no podemos aceptar esto si mencionar ….

Leo- tranquilos ustedes también necesitan vacaciones y tiempo de caridad para ustedes solamente.

Rita- pero ¿quien te ayudara durante todo una semana?

Leo- ¿como que quien? mis hermanas lori y leni

Luna-enojada- ¡oye! yo no cuento.

Luan-enojada- también somos mayores y maduras como la fruta jajajajaja pero en serio podemos ayudar.

Leo-bueno tendré que darles sus regalos antes del tiempo.

Las chicas se acercan al recibir sus regalos no dan crédito, luna una nueva guitarra, un juego de uñas, micrófono y audífonos, luan una cámara de video digital de alta definición, micrófono, 2 libros de comedia y grabadora de voz, pero lo que mas les asombro fue.

Luan-incrédula- esto ¿no es broma?

Luna-incrédula- debo estar soñando.

Leo- no es broma, tampoco un sueño y espero ver un gran progreso de ambas se lo mucho de desean ir.

Ambas chicas lo abrazan.

Luna-llorando- ya veras, daremos todo en ese campamento.

Luan-llorando-no defraudaremos a ninguno.

Solo se limita en abrazarlas, después de un tiempo se separan y toman de nuevo su lugar, leo se acerca a lili.

Leo-saca un regalo pequeño- esto es para ti.

Lili habré la caja todos se sorprender al ver un peluche de tortuga, lo peculiar que parecía kaiju muy adorable su felicidad asombro muchos ya que no era fácil de contentar.

Fue el turno de lisa no podía parar su emoción al contemplar su nueva laptop pero no cualquier sino la más nueva y avanzada de su generación que solo muy pocos podían tener junto con 3 disco de memoria de 250 GB, y una grabadora de voz, lana el set completo de los guerreros dragón y la fortaleza de la sabiduría junto con los villanos, lola 7 nuevos vestidos de princesas muy representativos de la realeza, un nuevo juego de té y las 3 princesas mágicas, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy sonreír era una enciclopedia de los tipos de vampiros del mundo un collar y una manopla de plata, cuando llego el turno a lynn.

Leo-suspirando-te daré tu regalo cuando logres pasar una prueba.

Lynn-¿queeeeee? Acaso se debe a como te trate ya te pedí disculpas.

Leo- no es eso, no creo que estés lista todavía sin mencionar que no tienes control- en eso saca una caja al abrir su contenido son fichas de domino de madera y pone 10 en fila- si logras no romper ninguno te lo daré.

Lynn solo ríe ante tal simple prueba cuando toma uno se rompe sin mucha dificulta, al tercer intento se desespera y fracasa rotundamente.

Lynn-enojada- ¡esto es imposible!

Leo-esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, tienes barios intentos así que esfuérzate.

lynn lo toma furiosa se marcha ante tal derrota, sigue con la entrega, licnoln no da crédito el primer número de ACE SAVVY autografiado por el autor, junto con la más nueva consola spider p4 y los mejores títulos de acuerdo a su edad, lori y leni recibieron nuevos celulares junto con 1000 dolores.

Leo-serio-no diré como deben gastarlo pero si quieren ayuda para abrir una cuenta de ahorro y de inversión les ayudare, pero la decisión es de ustedes.

Ambas chicas se quedan mirando pasa un tiempo.

Lori- sabes tienes razón no es mala idea.

Leni-claro una cuenta de ahorro y de inversión puede generar mejores ingresos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabra ante tal suceso, poco después leonardo los invita para dar una vuelta en la moto los chicos están felices uno por uno sube claro junto con las medidas de seguridad necesarios, al final cada miembro disfruta sus regalos sus padres, luan y luna alistando sus maletas, leo cuida a su hermanita lili.

Leo-¿onta bebe?-tapándose la cara- aquí esta- descubriéndose.

Lili- riendo

Leo- ¿onta bebe? Aquí esta-

Lili-riendo.

Leo-¿onta bebe? Aquí..-preocupado-¿Dónde esta?.

Escucha un pequeña risa al voltear ve como se esconde en los muebles.

Leo-!ooooh¡ ya veo ¿quieres jugar a las escondida? juegos-acercándose como si fuera un gato-¿Dónde estas? ya veras te encontrare-observa como corre, al final se oculta detrás de las cortinas-fi fai fo yo huelo a una pequeña niña y creo saber donde esta-destapa las cortina- aquí estas.

pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver nadie, pero mayor fue al verla del otro lado de la habitación.

Leo-confundido- ¿Cómo llegaste al otro lado?-se levanta, se acerca y carga-¿acaso tu? No no no es imposible-angustiado

Por un momento no sabia que pensar o reaccionar, deseaba que solo fuera un descuido suyo solo temía lo peor lili solo reía, volvió a la realidad al notar la hora.

Leo-será mejor que prepare la cena.

Leo encargo a lincoln el cuidado y puso manos a las obra, todo paso sin novedad solo hundido sobre sus pensamientos sobre el asunto reciente, se tranquilizo que no solo a el le pasaba si no a todos ya que era demasiado imperativa pero nada raro, todos tuvieron una agradable día ya en sus cuartos.

Lucy-¿lynn estas despierta?

Lynn-si

Lucy-sobre la pregunta de anoche, Ya tengo mi respuesta.

Se queda en silencio.

Lucy-es buena persona, amable y gentil lo puedo considerar mi hermano no es por el regalo, sino porque de alguna manera refleja seguridad, si no fuera por el hecho que oculta algo con esa sonrisa.

Lynn-confundida-¿Qué cosa?

Lucy-no se tal vez tristeza, furia, ira, soledad y miedo o todo junto.

Hay silencio ninguna cruza palabra al final se quedan dormidas, en el sótano Leonardo recordando la conversación con su compañero.

Soldado- disculpa la tardanza, últimamente nos han estado rastreando.

Leo- ¿esos idiotas, no pueden ver que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

Soldado-si ni que lo digas, han atrapado algunos de nosotros a la vez que están reclutando a metahumanos o mutantes, también lo hemos hecho pero de alguna manera es más fuerte.

Leonardo-preocupado- ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano se moverían las cadenas, solo que nadie sabe cuándo.

Soldado- lo sé, sin mencionar que nuestros espías pronto nos darán la información para atacar.

Leo-¿Qué dice el shogun y en donde esta?

Soldado-que estemos en alerta, está en nueva genosha con la política y esas cosas, sin mencionar que las comunicaciones han estado fallando, pero no es algo que preocuparse no tardamos en recupéralas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estalle todo ¿acudirás al llamado?

Leo- claro, le debo todo a nuestro señor.

Ambos-JUSTICIA, HONOR, VERDAD, LEALTAD, BLOOD CLAN.

Leonardo regresa a la realidad solo deseaba estar equivocado de su pequeña hermana y a la vez de no involucrar a la familia en esta guerra.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: SORPRESA

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia, que se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento, como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa, descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

CAPITULO 6: SORPRESA

Las vacaciones algo hermoso que espera todo niño, sin tener que preocuparse de nada solo de disfrutar, los chicos loud siempre disfrutaban los momentos de tranquilidad, sin importar que la casa estuviera patas arriba claro ese seria el caso al no estar sus padres, luna y luan en un curso especial para mejorar su talento, leonardo los cuidaba, es estricto y ponía el orden sin llegar a ser temido y/o odiado a comparación de lori con apenas 3 días de estar a cargo los chicos ya sabían un poco su método de disciplina, siempre ayudándolos en todo a su alcance sin llegar agobiarlos.

Lynn-enojada-diablos, es imposible ya estoy hasta aquí de esta prueba-rabieta-

Leo-calma es normal, también me costo trabajo solo necesitas tranquilizarte, dejemos esto y continuemos.

Lynn-enojada-vamos directo a los golpes eso de meditación, formas y ese estúpido tai chi, no sirve de nada-

Leo-dándole un coscorrón-cuidadito con ese vocabulario, debes tener paciencia, humildad y control.

Lynn-irritada-vamos, cuantas veces tendré que repetir los mismos movimientos pensé que me enseñarías a pelear.

Leo-todo a su momento-gritando-lincoln apúrate o agregare 20 mas a tus series de lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas y saltos si no estas aquí.-

Lincoln salió a toda prisa, lynn ríe ante su hermano menor que no poseía talento para nada, solo para meterse en problemas.

Lincoln-agitado- disculpa la tardanza.

Lynn-riendo-sin duda estabas en ropa interior leyendo tus tontos comic.

Lincoln solo se limitó a darle una mala mirada.

Leo-suspirando-empecemos.

Lincoln no le desagradaba practicar tai chi es mas lo disfrutaba al igual que la meditación sentía todo natural lynn lo detestaba al igual que repetir cada patada, golpe, acrobacia, estiramientos y postura, no le costaba trabajo aplicarlo a comparación de su hermano menor que no avanzaba de los 6 tipos golpes y patadas, 1 forma de arte marcial, ella ya sabía 5 formas que era saludo, leopardo, grulla, tigre y dragón todo en un solo día lo cual irritaba al sentirse limitada, siguieron practicando por 2 horas.

Leo-bien terminamos, pueden seguir con su rutina.

Lynn-¿es todo? Por favor puedo seguir con esto, ya sé que Lincoln es un debilucho.

Lincoln-¡oye!

Leo-tranquilizándolos-calma chicos, lynn se que eres competitiva y talentosa en los deportes, para ti es natural, lincoln tiene talento solo que todavía no lo encuentra.

Lynn-riendo-lincoln posee talento si como no, el único talento que tienes es meterse en problemas.

Lincoln-enojado-pero miren quien habla, la reina del caos que entra y sale de un equipo y es rechazada por ser una buscapleitos.

Lynn-enojada-al menos yo tengo trofeos que no conseguí por lastima.

Ambos chicos discuten leonardo suspirando y con la mano en la cara, no tardo en separarlos poco a poco los fue tranquilizando.

Leo-chicos que es mas peligroso ¿alguien que practica mil tipos de golpes y patadas o alguien que practica mil veces la misma patada y golpe? Y saben que es ¿el yin yang?- sus rostros reflejan confusión- no es necesario que me respondan ahora, cuando estén seguros de su respuesta díganlo.

Al final lynn se aleja para seguir practicando, lincoln retirándose cabizbajo solo se limito a obsérvalos, decidió entrar a la casa no sin antes de dar una ultima mirada a lynn que practicaba otro deporte, paso a la cocina y tomo un pequeño bocadillo y se dirigió a la sala que estaba lori, leni, lucy y lily.

Lori-en el celular-¿y qué piensas sobre la familia?- con una sonrisa

Leo- un caos total peor que el ejército.

Lucy-solo llevas 3 días, ya te distes por vencido.

Leo-claro que no, solo que no estoy acostumbrado solo necesito una semana, mi pequeña chupa sangre.

Lucy se sonrojo ante tales palabras

Leo-¿Qué piensan hacer estas vacaciones?

Leni-emocionada-ir con mis amigas al centro comercial, el zoológico, parque de diversiones, pero lo que mas me gustaría es ir al parque acuático rollos locos.

Lori-triste-no podemos ir al parque acuático recuerda que gracias a lynn nos echaron.

Leni no pudo ocultar su tristeza.

Leo-¿Qué paso?

Lori-irritada-un desastre total, se metía a las filas, reto a los salvavidas, se aventó en los toboganes con una tabla de surf para hacerlos extremos, manipulo la alberca de olas, que mas...-pensando-

Lucy-se pelo con varios niños, tumbo a la mascota e insulto al propietario y eso solo es la punta del iceberg, siempre intenta hacer algo extremo, riñas con equipos contrarios aparte del suyo, insulta a los jueces, se burla de los débiles y la lista puede seguir y seguir.

Lily-enojada-popo

Leonardo solo mostro asombro ante tal noticia, las chicas solo reflejaron tristeza y enojo.

Leo-preocupado-me tardare un mes.

Leni-intrigada-¿un mes? ¿ para qué?

Leo-para controlar su ira, no me imagine que fuera grave que tonto fui al pensar que me tomaría 15 días..

Lucy-sorprendida- el entrenamiento es ¿para que se controle?

Leo-si, posee talento en los deportes pero se frustra fácilmente, ya que no le representan un reto, veré que mas puedo hacer.

Ninguna de las chicas podía creer tal noticia, al fin alguien controlaría a su hermana sin que se diera cuenta ya antes lo intentaron y fracasaron rotundamente, leonardo se levanta y dirige a la planta de arriba al llegar.

Lola-gritando- es tu culpa.

Lana-gritando-no es tu culpa.

Leo-acercándose-¿Qué pasa?-poniéndose de rodillas

Lola-enojada- es su culpa que nos perderemos nuestro programa.

Lana-enojada- mía pero quien se tardó una hora en maquillarse, solo para ver la tele.

Lala-no tienes clase, siempre me debo verme bien ante gente inculta como tu.

Ambas están dispuesta a pelear, las separa antes y tranquiliza.

Leo-¿a qué hora es su programa?

Ambas-dentro de 5 minutos.

Rápidamente baja, las chicas muestran confusión, al poco tiempo lo ven cargando una vieja tele, entra a su habitación y acomoda el aparato y prende las gemelas no dan crédito.

Lana-emocionada- eres sorprendente reparaste la vieja tele de papá.

Leo-agitado-por lo visto ustedes lo necesitan más, lo malo que no hay color.

Lola-bueno es mejor algo, que nada.

Las chicas rápidamente se acomodan y ponen el canal sus rostros reflejan felicidad, se retira.

Leo-tocando-hola ¿estás bien?

Lisa-abre-hola si estoy bien, se te ofrece algo.

Leo-de echo si, ¿puedes ponerle color a la vieja tele de papá?

Lisa-claro que puedo, pero no lo hare es una pérdida de mi tiempo.

Leo-¿entonces no puedes? O ¿no eres tan lista como tu dices?

Lisa-enojada-que no soy inteligente espera un momento.

Observa dirigirse a uno de sus cajones, revuelve y saca barias cosas al poco tiempo se acerca.

Lisa-riendo-observa esto pequeño mono, con este aparato tendrás el color que tanto anhelas-cierra los ojos, se lo entrega pasa un minuto-tómalo que esperas.

Leo-lo haría si supiera como manipularlo, pero como soy un mono no sabría cómo hacerlo.-sonriendo.

Lisa-sonriendo-no claro que no puedes tu minúsculo cerebro no puede procesar tal complicada tarea, te hare el favor de colocarlo solo tráeme la t.v.

Leo-tienes suerte la t.v. esta en la habitación de las gemelas así que no te tomara mucho tiempo ir y venir-sonriendo.

Lisa solo refleja pesimismo, al final decide ir y colocarlo no pasa mas de 2 minutos.

Gemelas-gracias lisa.

Lisa-bueno esta bien ya suéltenme tengo cosas que hacer.

Sale de la habitación un poco ruborizada.

Lisa-no eres un mono después de todo, lo tenias planeado.

Leo-con las manos entrelazadas y con cara de bueno- ¿de qué hablas?

Lisa-riendo-roma no se construyó en un día.

Sierra la puerta leonardo ase su inspección rutinaria.

Leo-pensando-otra broma de luan, que piensa esta niña quito una y aparecen 3 en su lugar, pero...-sonríe-es hábil no cabe duda sabe ocultarlas bien, me recuerda a esa película de solo en casa, lisa no se queda atrás puso cámaras por toda la casa en especial el baño, solo quito las necesarias y hackeo al igual que su sistema de seguridad, con el entrenamiento adecuado... momento que estoy pensando.

Leonardo sigue su rutina diaria sobre el cuidado de sus hermanos, no podía ocultar su felicidad, esa noche.

Lori-bostezando-buenas noches hermano.

Leo-buenas noches lori.

checo que todo estuviera en orden y seguro, cuando todo estuvo en silencio prendió su computadora.

Leo-pensando-empecemos el análisis.

Pantalla de la computadora.

Lori: Edad 17 años en estos 10 años cambio demasiado de ser una niña tranquila y amable, se volvió mandona, gruñona y muy sobreprotectora, sabe que es importarte proteger y cuidar a los demás eso la ayuda a no derrumbarse ante la presión con la orientación adecuada llegara hacer una excelente mujer de negocios.

Poderes: ninguno.

Leni: Edad 16 años en 10 años casi no hay cambios fáciles de detectar, su modo infantil es una manara de protegerse así misma ante este cruel mundo, lo cual puede provocar fácilmente su falta de atención, solo necesita aceptar que no es fácil deshacerse de los problemas, cuando logre aceptarlo sabrá lidiar mejor, tiene un buen corazón, sin duda llegara hacer una diseñadora de modas.

Poderes: ninguno.

Luna: edad 15 años, dejo de ser tímida y callada, en estos 10 años logro un avance asombroso, aun le cuesta algo de trabajo mostrar sus emociones, logra trasmitirlas a través de la música y sus canciones, por como me cuentas mis demás hermanos, espero poder escucharla con un poco mas de trabajo lograra ser una excelente cantante.

Poderes: ninguno.

Luan: Edad 14 años otro gran avance en estos 10 años si se le puede llamar ya que sus bromas algunas mas pesadas no mas bien peligrosas, es un caparazón ante su Enoclofobia al igual que el pánico escénico es su única forma de lidiarlo, lo cual le puede provocar problemas, espero que tenga amigos ya que gran parte de su niñez siempre estuvo sola, cuando supere sus temores lograra mejorar sus chistes y bromas sin llegar a tales extremos.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lynn: edad 13 años es un chica muy competitiva tiene facilidad ante los deportes, no importa que tan complicado sea al poco tiempo lo domina, lo cual le provoca frustración e ira que no sabe como expulsarla y tiene que ver una manera de generarlo aun que lo tenga a los ojos, su falta de entrenamiento, concentración y dedicación echan a perder su potencial.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lincoln: edad 11 años un chico de buen corazón sabe organizarse y buscar una manera de arreglar o salir de los problemas, aunque no siempre bien, atento con las personas a su alrededor, aunque hay momentos que el pánico y el miedo lo dominan, esto le provoca una baja autoestima e inseguridad con un poco de trabajo y una meta saldrá adelante.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lucy: edad 8 años una niña gótica que supo definirse a temprana edad, lo cual no es fácil para las personas, su forma de vestir, hablar, comportarse y su sigilo se debe a su inseguridad ante al temor de que dirán los demás cuando logre aceptarse superar todos sus miedos, posiblemente sea escritora o poeta.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lana: edad 6 años una niña muy alegre y viva no tiene miedo de mostrar lo que piensa le encantan los trabajos pesados, fácilmente la confundirías con un niño, le falta un poco de control y saber cuando es el momento indicado sobre ciertas cosas, siempre busca una manera de no estar quieta y estresada al igual a su amor a los animales especialmente a los reptiles, si sigue con esa dedicación y amor llegara a ser una famosa zoólogo o exploradora.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lola: edad 6 años demasiada superficial y en busca de la perfección lo cual la vuelve algo peligrosa y genero una manera engreída al buscar que todo sea como ella dice, suele lastimar a los demás sin darse cuenta busca ser el centro de atención, a pesar sabe cuando felicitar, apoyar y reconocer a las personas, cuando se quite su inseguridad mostrara esa belleza y perfección que busca desesperadamente y llegue hacer la miss universo del mundo.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lisa: edad 4 años el cerebro de la familia, sin duda lograra grandes avances para la humanidad, solo tiene el problema de que no necesita la ayudad de las personas al igual que la convivencia, lo cual la bloquean al no darse tiempo para sí misma y relajarse, antes de que sea tarde, termine sola y triste, sin duda un científico reconocido.

Poderes: ninguno.

Lily, edad 1 año 3 meses una niña llena de energía y rebosante de alegría no hay mucho que decir.

Poderes: …

Leonardo duda unos segundos

Leo-pensando-solo pon ninguno, tus poderes se manifestaron a la edad de 7 años, tus hermanas y hermano no poseen tu eres el único lo cual es lo mejor.

No sabe cómo reaccionar ante su pequeña hermana, quería estar seguro que solo se distrajo o no puso atención adecuada, solo se quedó viendo la pantalla durante 5 minutos, al final decide apagarla.

Leo-dando un último chequeo general, pensando- lisa sigue trabajando, activo apropósito su sistema de alarma silencioso, no produce ruido solo apaga la luz, bueno no importa siempre que no molesta a lily, a dormir.

Decide quedarse dormido en el sofá, mientras en el cuarto de lisa.

Lisa-en voz baja- leo no eres muy hábil como dices, aunque lograste quitar algunas cámaras todavía hay suficientes para vigilar, solo lamento la del baño, aparte de mi ingenioso sistema colocado justamente en las escaleras la única manera de esquivarlo es pasando 2 escalones aparte de que es difícil de detectar -abre de nuevo su computadora- me alegro de inventar esa pequeña cúpula a prueba de ruidos y luz, patente pendiente, bueno continuemos.

Pantalla de computadora.

El espécimen leonardo el primer primogénito y hermano mayor de la familia muestra un extraño comportamiento sin mencionar de donde saco tanto dinero, es difícil tener una gran cantidad para los regalos, reparaciones y nuevos artículos o muebles ya rotos, aun siendo militar de alto rango por lo general esta cantidad tomaría el doble o el triple de tiempo, posee una musculatura excelente esto genera que su cuerpo sea duro como el acero le avente una esfera de metal, con un lanza patatas silencioso casi no sintió el golpe pero la abollo, su fuerza es difícil de calcular puse a propósito 10 esferas de plomo en un recipiente especial juntas generan un peso de 200 kilos tomo el recipiente con una sola mano sin problema alguno, incluso los fisiculturista les costaría trabajo, sus cicatrices algunas muy sospechosas al ser cortes de armas blancas que solo se pueden generar con cuchillos o espadas, solo he visto 5 de impacto de bala, siempre usa playera para ocultarlas.

su sentido de peligro o de alerta se parece al de los animales, es increíble al reaccionar a tiempo ante una broma que activo lola fue muy rápido al protegerla y desarmarla que no se dio cuenta, de alguna manera sus sentidos están agudizados, me di cuenta sin querer al tocar el silbato para perros reacciono al mover sus orejas y dar un vistazo rápido, su sentido del olfato se parece al de un perro o mejor, incluso charles le cuesta trabajo encontrar ropa sucia perfectamente escondida, su agilidad y flexibilidad es semejante o mejor que los gatos sus reflejos ni que se digan, incluso estoy segura que puede ver en la oscuridad.

Su personalidad a simple vista es alegre, responsable, paciente, cordial y generoso no sé qué esconde ante esa mascara, por las grabaciones de cámara solo e captado los que he acontecido enfrente de mis ojos de alguna manera las evita, necesito seguir investigándolo ¿qué ocultas hermano?

Así pasa el tiempo sus padres regresan de sus vacaciones relajados y rejuvenecidos se sorprender al ver todo en orden los chicos asiendo sus actividades y leo conviviendo a mas no poder con todos a pasado 15 días luan y luna solo están a mitad de su curso, alguien llama a la puerta.

Leo-hola-alegremente-¿Cómo estas Ronnie? ¿Qué cuentas?.

Ronnie Anne-hola Leonardo ¿esta lincoln?

Loe- pasa, está en su cuarto toca antes o te llevaras una sorpresa.

Ronnie Anne- pasa- déjame adivinar ¿está leyendo sus comics?

El solo ríe al cerrar alguien lo detiene se sorprende al ver al muchacho.

Roberto- agitado-hola ¿se encuentra lori?

Leo-serio- ¿Quién eres y que deseas?

Roberto- soy Roberto Santiago, pero todos me dicen Bobby ya conoces a mi hermana me ha contado lo genial que eres, aparte de ser el hermano mayor de mi...

Lori-gritando-osito te extrañe mucho.

Ambos se abrazan y besan apasionadamente, leo no daba crédito empiezan a platicar y dirigen a la sala, cierra la puerta y camina atónico.

Rita-ya conociste al novio de tu hermana.

Leo-sorprendido-¿su novio?-

Rita-sonriendo-si su novio espero que no te pongas celoso

Leo-sorprendido-descuida no pasara eso todavía, es mas no puedo creer que las parejas de mis hermanos sean hermanos.

Rita-riendo-yo también me sorprendí, que pequeño es el mundo –alejándose.

Leo-sí, que pequeño es.

Observa la plática de los chicos, se sintió mareado ante las palabras más empalagosas de lori y roberto a comparación de los pequeños que hablaban normal sin llegar a cursilerías.

Lori- enseguida vuelvo amorcito.

Bobby-claro mi ángel.

Lincoln-bueno, yo también no tardo.

Ambos chicos suben las escaleras solo quedaron los tres en la sala.

Leo-serio-cuéntame un poco de ti Roberto

Bobby-nerviosos-¿qué puedo decir?

Leo-serio- trabajas, estudias, a que te dedicas, tus planes a futuro.

Bobby-nervioso- estoy en la misma escuela y mismo grado de lori, espero poder trabajar en una importante empresa, he tenido como 20 trabajos de medio tiempo, hoy tengo el día libre.

Leo-sorprendido-20 trabajos, no sé qué decir sin mencionar que...

Ronnie Anne-enojada-no tienes derecho a juzgar a mi hermano, sin mencionar que estuviste 10 años fuera de casa, que estuviste asiendo, seguramente andabas de vagabundo-sonriendo.

Leo-riendo- si estuve viajando por el mundo todo este tiempo, recibiendo entrenamiento y misiones del ejercito sin mencionar que estuve varias veces a punto de morir en una tierra olvidada por dios y que nunca encontraran mi cadáver, solo para mis padres escucharan que estoy muerto.

Ronnie no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Leo-suspirando-disculpa mi falta de sutileza pero debes entender que me preocupo por mis hermanas y hermanos, tu hermano aria lo mismo al conocer a lincoln, pero no fue así ya que lo conoce y no tiene que preocuparse sabe que no tiene malas intenciones.

Bobby-acariciando la cabeza de su hermana-el tiene razón yo también aria lo mismo, pero me alegro que sea alguien que conozco.

Ronnie solo sonríe ante el gesto de su hermano.

Leo-suspirando-disculpa por ser brusco, simplemente no...

Bobby-sonriendo-no hay problema aun debes recibir información, sobre estos 10 años.

Ambos sonríen escuchan pisadas al voltear.

Lori-bien ya estamos listos para ir a la feria.

Leni-sonriendo- si ya estamos listos y leo vendrá con nosotros.

Leo-confundido-¿Qué?

Lori-vamos sé que nos divertiremos los 6.

Leo-no solamente irían las parejas, ¿Por qué no llevan a lucy?

Lincoln-pero no sabemos ¿dónde está?

Leo-en la computadora.

Todos se sorprender al descubrirla.

Lucy-suspirando- no importa, últimamente estoy recibiendo muchos cometarios y preguntas de mis compañeros para más información sobre los vampiros, así que no se preocupen.

Leni-sonriendo está decidido.

Leo antes de poder decir algo ve las caras de sus hermanos.

Leo-derrotado-ok vallamos.

Los chicos gritan de felicidad, sus padres sonríen al ver a su hijo mayor salir a divertirse todo trascurre con normalidad.

Señor lynn loud-¿crees que planearon algo los chicos?

Rita-posiblemente.

Señor lynn loud- al menos no tenemos nada que hacer hoy.

Rita-solamente la reunión de vecinos este miércoles.

Señor lynn loud-si

Ambos tranquilos viendo la televisión de pronto entran en pánico-

Rita-angustiada-hoy es la reunión y será dentro de 1 hora

Señor lynn loud-en pánico-¿Qué haremos?

Rita-toma el teléfono- no te preocupes –llama- ¿podrás venir? Es una emergencia solo serán unas 4 horas, aja, si, muchas gracias.

Señor lynn loud-angustiado- que te dijo.

Rita- que llega en 40 minutos.

Ambos rápidamente se preparan, hay tal escándalo que los chicos no pueden creer lo que ven, después de unos 30 minutos alguien toca.

Señor lynn loud-yo abriré querida.

Al abrir una joven mujer de unos 24 años, pelirroja de cabello corto, usando lente sus ojos color verde, con hermosa figura que parecía modelo.

Chica-hola buenas tardes.

Señor lynn loud-hola gracias a dios que llegaste, disculpa las molestias.

Chica-confundida-no hay problemas ¿esta es la casa loud?

Señor lynn loud-claro pasa.

La chica un poco confundida entra.

Señor lynn loud-gritando-querida ya llego la niñera.

Rita-corriendo a mas no poder- si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo.

Señor lynn loud-ten toma les dejo dinero para una pizza adiós.

Chica-angustiada-pero no soy la...

Se alejan.

Chica-angustiada-niñera.

La chica no sabe como reaccionar ante tal suceso observa a su alrededor, ve a lucy sierra la puerta y se acerca.

Chica-hola buenas tardes.

Lucy-suspirando-hola, ¿eres la nueva niñera?

Chica-sonriendo-si eso creo

Lucy-confundida-no estas segura.

Chica-bueno la verdad es que...

Hay un gran escándalo en la parte de arriba, rápidamente se dirige al llegar ve a lana y lola peleando en medio del pasillo, las separa.

Chica-preocupada-¿Qué paso?

Lana-enojada- es culpa de lola, siempre intenta maquillarme.

Lola-enojada-claro que no es tuya por estar cubierta de lodo.

Chica-eso no esta bien mírate estas toda sucia.

Saca un pañuelo y la empieza a limpiar, lola se ríe, al poco tiempo también la limpian y lana ríe al finalizar.

Chica-que les pasa no es bueno estar cubierta de lodo o usar mucho maquillaje, solo arruinaran sus lindos rostros.

Ambas se sonrojan en eso escucha un chillido, al entra al cuarto.

Lisa-preocupa- ya lily no pasa nada tranquila.

Chica-carga a lily-hola pequeñita ya paso ¿Qué nesecitas?

Poco a poco lily se calma, sonríe ante el nuevo rostro no pasa mas de 5 minutos cuando necesita un nuevo cambio de pañal.

Chica-listo ya estas como nueva.

Lily-riendo-popo.

Se dirige abajo cargando a lily las chicas no daban crédito a lo acontecido, al llegar a mita de las escaleras lynn sin fijarse la manda a volar junto con lily, pero fue más su asombro al verla dar un giro completo y caer de pie, lily solo ríe.

Lynn-sorprendida-eso fue !genial¡ se parece a los movimientos de ese tonto de Leonardo

Lynn baja pero nota su mirada llena de furia al estar de frente.

Chica-molesta-debes tener mas cuidado, que hubiera pasado si alguien de tu familia resulta gravemente lastimado.

Lynn-agachando la cabeza- lo siento.

Chica-tranquila- bueno no pasó nada grave.

Las chicas se reúnen en la sala y decide inspecciónalas lily estaba feliz.

Chica-hola buenas tardes mi nombre es Flamy Douglas.

Las chicas se presentan una por una.

Lynn- de ¿donde eres?

Flamy -soy de Francia.

Las chicas se sorprenden al escuchar perfectamente hablar su idioma.

Lisa-hablas bien el ingles, sin duda te tomo años hablar con fluidez.

Flamy-riendo-solo me tomo 3 meses aprenderlo al igual que el japonés, español, portugués, italiano, griego y alemán.

Las chicas no creen tal cosa, hasta que la escuchan hablar los idiomas uno por uno.

Flamy-lo que acabo de decir fue, hola espero que nos llevamos bien, y ¿Qué quieren hacer?.

Lucy-dijiste que no estabas segura de ser la niñera.

Flamy-bueno vine a visitar a Leonardo, ¿saben donde esta?

Lucy-¿eres su novia?

Lana-tiene buenos gustos

Flamy-sonrojada-claro que no, soy una compañera de trabajo.

Las chicas solo gritan ante tal reacción.

Lynn-sonriendo con malicia-al fin tengo algo para burlarme.

Lola-acercándose-llegara dentro de 2 horas ya que esta en una cita.

Se alegran mas al ver su reacción.

Lucy-descuida por el momento que tal si n os conocemos mejor.

Flamy-temerosa-claro-pensando- ¿en qué me metí?

A si transcurre el tiempo conversando y asiendo actividades las chicas poco a poco se encarrillan con ella ya en la comida.

Lana- y ¿cómo se conocieron?

Flamy-en una misión para dejar unos medicamentos en un pequeño pueblo de áfrica.

Liza-sorprendida-entregando medicamentos, para una enfermedad mortal, recolectaron datos, análisis clínicos, tienes todas sus vacunas.

Flamy-no te puedo dar información y si todos tenemos nuestras vacunas.

Lucy-¿a qué te dedicas?

Flamy-soy encargada de comunicación y estoy entrenando para medico de campo.

Lynn-incrédula-pero como es posible pensé que también eras igual que Leonardo al ver esa pirueta.

Flamy-todos recibimos entrenamiento básico, leo tiene más experiencia en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, estrategias y manejo de armas blancas y de fuego.

Las chicas no daban crédito de lo asombrosa que es, al igual al saber un poco mas de su hermano mayor, todas ríen las niñas la sienten como un miembro mas de la familia, así trascurre por unos 45 minutos.

Leni-apenada-lo siento hermano, no pensé que te ocuparían para darles celos a su novio.

Leo-descuida hermanita, no tenias malas intenciones-acariciando su cabeza.

Lori-enojada-que se cree esa tonta, rechazar al guapo de mi hermano por ese tonto de su novio.

Lincoln-apenado-espero que nos perdones.

Leo-descuiden no pasa nada, ¿alguien quiere helado?

Se dirige a la cocina al llegar al comedor se detiene bruscamente, se miran mutuamente las niñas solo sonríen ante tal reacción de ambos.

Leo-sorprendido-hola flamy ¿Cómo estas?

Flamy-apenada-hola leo, estoy bien ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Se miran sin cruzar más palabras antes de pronunciar algo los chicas gritan de alegría, rápidamente pone el orden, el resto de la familia se acercan al visualizarla la rodean y presentan sin darse cuenta todos conviven de una manera espectacular durante uno 50 minutos, mientras en otro lado.

Señor lynn loud-no paso nada malo y llegamos a tiempo.

Rita-si es un alivio que llego unos 20 minutos antes.

Señor lynn loud-tuvimos suerte que la niñera mandara a una de sus amigas.

Rita-¿de que hablas? La tía ruth es quien los cuida.

Señor lynn loud-no, es una amiga de la niñera pregunto si somos los loud.

Rita-temerosa-¿estas seguro que no fue la tía ruth?

Señor lynn lod-temeroso-claro que estoy seguro.

Ambos rápidamente entran en pánico y corren.

Rita-angustiada y con miedo-que hicimos dejamos a nuestras hijas con una desconocida.

Señor lynn loud-en pánico- no te preocupes a lo mejor tomo el dinero y se fue.

Rita-terror-eso es peor sin alguien que las vigile, no sabemos lo que son capases.

Los señores loud corren lo más rápido que pueden esquivando obstáculos se tardan unos 10 minutos al abrir se sorprenden ver todo en orden en la sala esta lori, leni y lucy escuchan risas en el comedor.

Lori-sonriendo-hola mamá y papá ¿donde han estado?

Leni-sonriendo- ¿Qué paso están muy agitados?

Rita-angustiada-¿todos se encuentran bien?

Lucy-suspirando-claro que nos encontramos bien gracias a flamy

Señor lynn loud-confundido-¿quién es flamy?

Lucy-la niñera o mas bien la novia de leo.

Ambos sorprendidos-¿novia?

Lana-entrando a la sala y riendo-si su novia, aunque digan lo contrario, seguramente no falta mucho para que se casen.

Ambos entran al comedor se sorprenden al ver a su hijo riendo y poniéndose nervioso, al igual que la chica, los demás preguntando y hablando se acercan, flamy al verlos rápidamente se levanta.

Señor lynn loud-avergonzado-disculpa los problemas que te dimos.

Rita-avergonzada- por las prisas no me fije bien y te dimos trabajo, descuida te pagaremos.

Flamy-riendo-no se preocupen para eso están los amigos, además me divertí mucho, leo podemos hablar afuera.

Se levanta y dirigen a la entrada y salen, los chicos y padres se asoman por la venta los ven alejarse hasta la acera.

Flamy-sonriendo-tienes una hermosa familia.

Leo-sonriendo- Gracias ¿paso algo?

Flamy-seria-nada todavía, solo estamos en alerta código negro.

Leo-sorprendido-negro, eso es malo sin mencionar ¿Qué esta pasando con las comunicaciones? Últimamente los celulares, radios, teles y computadoras están fallando.

Flamy- analizando- así que no es un echo aislado

Leo-confundido-¿a qué te refieres? Hay mas lugares afectados.

Flamy-al principio fue nueva genosha, pensábamos que por parte de nuestros enemigos, pero no paso mas de 24 horas cuando algunas de nuestras bases también fueron afectadas al igual que los civiles.

Leo-incrédulo-un momento ¿también a los civiles? Pero no hay nada en las noticias.

Flamy-los gobiernos están tapando todo esto.

Ambos guardan un silencio incomodo e intentan encontrar respuestas están unos 5 minutos.

Leo-serio-seguiremos actuando de acuerdo al plan, sin importar que pase solo debemos mantener la comunicación, si falla nos reuniremos en la zona y planearemos uno nuevo, además...

Flamy-interrumpiéndolo-leo deja esto, tienes una maravillosa familia, ya no necesitas hacer mas, solo renuncia.

Leo-cabizbajo- lo siento flamy, no puedo todos le debemos algo a nuestro señor, el nos dio un propósito y razón de vivir.

Flamy-seria-lo se el me salvado de ese mundo, tu tienes una familia, a diferencia de mi.

Leo-abrazándola-sé muy bien tu pasado, por eso mismo luchare para que nadie pase ese infierno, nuestro señor lo mostró con nueva genosha donde era un país decante, con hambre, ignorante, corrupto y guerras sin fin, él puso un alto a todo.

Flamy-con lágrimas-todo eso fue por el golpe de estado, ha pasado 30 años, ahora es uno de los países, con mejor potencia económica, salud, trabajo y educación también deseo ver un mundo sin miedo y muertes innecesarias.

Ambos se abrazan por unos 5 minutos se separan.

Flamy-nerviosa-bueno será mejor que me retire.

Leo-nervioso-te acompaño.

Flamy-sonriendo-no te preocupes pasaran por mí en la siguiente calle, además mandan saludos.

Leo-sonriendo-esos tontos mándales de mi parte y espero no arruinar tu día libre.

Flamy-riendo-fue genial, tus hermanas y hermano son maravillosos.

La sigue con la mirada, no pasa mucho tiempo para que un auto pase y suba, esta así durante un tiempo, se da unos pequeños golpes al rostro al entrar lo rodean y preguntan al final para escapar decide tomar un baño les dice que se tardara unos 20 minutos.

Lori-emocionada-no pesen que tuviera novia.

Leni-alegre-si, espero que me pongan como su dama de honor.

Lola-orgullosa-yo llevare los anillos.

Lana-angustiada-espero que den pastel y helado.

Lucy-suspirando-¿alguien tiene su numero?

Las chicas rápidamente entran en histeria al no tenerlo reflejan derrota y tristeza.

Lincoln-sonriendo-yo lo tengo al igual que una foto suya-con ojos de amor.

Lynn-tomando una foto y riendo- esto se lo enviare a ronnie.

Lori- quitándole el teléfono - déjame ver-anota el numero y borra junto con la foto.

Lincoln-enojado-oye, eso es mío, además no es mi culpa que ustedes no se lo pidieron.

Lori le jala los cachetes y lynn no pasa esta oportunidad para apretar sus nudillos en su cabeza.

Leni-molesta-eso esta mal, crees que ronnie tiene fotos de otros chicos pegados en su cuarto.

Los chicos asen su típico escándalo, los padres felices de ver su hijo mayor tener vida y no solo estar en el trabajo leo escucha el ruido.

Leo-sonriendo y pensando- todo es por mi familia, al final de esta guerra no solamente tendremos una vida mas tranquila, ya nadie tendrá que sufrir no todo será de color de roza-el agua de la bañera se enfría- me alegro de controlar mejor mis poderes- empieza a calentarse-no solamente nadie pasara hambre, también la medicina será gratuita, mejor educación y vivienda, no todos podrán tener grandes lujos, al menos nadie pasara hambre, sin trabajo, enfermo y un techo donde vivir claros que sea su voluntad, el crimen y guerra será cosa del pasado.

Mientras en un portaviones.

Soldado-comandante james, nuestro sistema de comunicaciones ha vuelto a caer.

James-¿de nuevo blood clan?

Soldado- posiblemente ellos tienen el mismo nivel de poder, además los gobiernos del mundo piden una explicación del fallo en las comunicaciones.

James-dígales que chequen sus contratos, esos iditos creen que me importa si cae su waifai, o pierden la señal de antena, tenemos asuntos mas importantes.

Soldado-pero comandante, no solo nos pasa a nosotros, nuestra gente dice que los civiles también pierden un tiempo la comunicación y ávido reportes de apagones en plantas de energía.

James-serio-dígales que se mantenga alerta código azul, ¿Qué planean estos idiotas? algún informe sobre nuestro objetivo.

Soldado-nada señor pero estamos al pendiente, para encontrar a los mas cercanos a Hamato Yoshi.

James-excelente soldado, solo esperemos que no se salga de las manos-pensando- crees que hacer lo correcto pero no es así, solo aplicas lo mismo que tus enemigos te detendremos, solo necesito algo para poder entrar a nueva genosha.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7: ACEPTACIÓN

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVIDO Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia, que se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento, como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa, descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **hola quiero aclarar que no me acuerdo de las amigas de lynn, ya que solo vi una ves el episodio y por cuestiones de trabajo tardare en subir los siguientes capítulos gracias por su atención y comprensión.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

Capítulo 7: ACEPTACIÓN

A pasado 3 días desde la presentación de flamy los chicos mostraban una energía sin comparación y contando los días para ver a sus hermanas en acción en el jardín.

Lynn-enojada-estoy harta de esto, no sirve de nada y estas estúpidas fichas se rompen fácilmente al mínimo contacto.

Leo y lincoln solo observan su rabieta.

Lincoln-acercándose-déjame probar-toma unas fichas y las coloca sin romper-esto es muy fácil no se cual es el problema-sonriendo.

Lynn-volteando y furiosa-como lo lograste, llevo 20 días y tu lo consigues al primer intento, ¿esto tiene un truco?

Lincoln-con la cabeza entre los hombros-no lo se, simplemente lo tome como cualquier cosa.

Lynn-da media vuelta-bueno me voy, iré con mis amigas al centro comercial o yo que se.

Leo-lynn no has acabado con tu entrenamiento.

Lynn-enojada-al diablo tu estúpido entrenamiento, no sirve de nada.

Entra a la casa se escucha tal escandalo al final la ve alejarse en su bicicleta.

Leo-suspirando-bueno dejemos esto por hoy.

Ambos entran a la casa, mientras.

Lynn-enojada y pensando-estúpido leonardo y su inútil entrenamiento, ya sabia que no servía para nada, debí practicar sola como siempre, pero es el primero que me a tenido paciencia a pesar de mi carácter ... que estas pensando es un idiota no tiene idea de nada, solo por llegar ya cree que merece mi respeto y aprobación le demostrare que soy mejor.

No pasa mas de 15 minutos en llegar a un centro deportivo entra al poco tiempo visualiza a sus amigas pasan un rato agradable jugando basketball y voleibol el dueño la dejaba siempre que no molestara a nadie o iniciara una pelea, al cabo de un tiempo decidieron ir al centro comercial todo era diversión de alguna manera su comportamiento fue mejor esto sorprendió a sus amigas para cerrar el día decidieron comer en burping burger

Amiga 1-hoy fue un genial día.

Amiga 2-ni lo menciones.

Lynn-si ya necesita un tiempo de caridad.

Todas ríen, se levantan al dirigen a la salida lynn choca con una chica de su misma estatura y tira su helado sigue de largo.

Chica-oye fíjate por donde vas.

Lynn-voltea- ¿me hablas a mi?

Chica-claro que te estoy hablando, mira lo que provocaste.

Lynn-observa y burlonamente-le tire su helado a la bebita, quieres que te page.

chica-enojada- esperaba una disculpa, pero te daré una paliza.

Lynn-riendo-tu darme una paliza si como no, -girando-tienes suerte hoy estoy de humor adiós.

Antes de poder salir siente una mano en su hombro y gira la cabeza.

Chica-enojada-al callejón ahora.

Lynn sonríe sus amigas solo muestran preocupación y fastidió, la chica se quita su chaqueta.

Lynn-sonriendo-estoy de buen humor, solo di que lo lamentas y no pasara nada.

Chica-enojada-quien debe lamentarlo eres tu, ultima oportunidad.

Lynn solo se burla.

Chica-muy bien si así lo deseas, ¿practicas algún tipo de defensa personal?

Lynn- claro ¿Por qué?

Chica-enojada y seria- no me sentiré mal.

Pone su pose de batalla lynn solo ríe, Mientras en la casa loud todos estaban preocupados por tal furia, leo estaba tranquilo al igual que lisa jugando ajedrez.

Rita-angustiada-debemos ir a buscarla no sabemos en qué lio se meterá.

Señor lynn loud-todos suban, buscaremos a su hermana.

Leo-no, déjenla por el momento necesita aprender.

Todos sorprendidos-¿Qué?

Rita-enojada-claro que no, todos la iremos a buscarla no sabes los problemas en que se mete, sin mencionar que fallo tu método de control.

Leo-¿segura?

Señor lynn loud-confundido-¿a qué te refieres?

Leo-tranquilo- ya sabia que esto pasaría, no aremos nada necesita aprender por la mala que el mundo es grande.

Todos se sorprenden ante tal respuesta.

Lucy- ¿eso ayudara?

Leo-si, ya que hay tres formas de aprender que son por la buena, observando y por la mala que es necesario experimentar y genere algo positivo, pero nadie quiere.

Lisa-incrédula-eso es imposible que alguien aprenda con solo por ver.

Leo-¿estás segura?

Lisa-claro.

Leo-sonriendo- jaque mate.

Lisa-si como no ya veras que...-no da crédito- pero como es posible te e ganado 14 veces seguidas.

Leo-observación al jugar seguido al no concentrarte y poner atención a los detalles, mira a lincoln está concentrado en sus videojuegos, lucy con su libro incluso leni, tu repetías todo solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Lisa no daba crédito alguien le gano, leonardo se levanta y dirige a la cocina no pasa mucho tiempo para que salga con un bocadillo.

Leo-tranquilo-lynn le falta experimentar la derrota para crecer al igual que la concentración dedicación y esfuerzo, -se dirige ala puerta-descuiden iré por ella.

Mientras en el callejón sus amigas no podían creer tal acontecimiento

Chica-¿eso es todo? Eres patética.

Lynn-furiosa-cállate solo estoy calentando.

Chica-solo ríndete y discúlpate.

Lynn se lanza con tal furia y velocidad sus amigas solo podían observa su propia masacre.

Chica-esto se esta poniendo aburrido.

Lynn recibe varios golpes sin poder esquivarlos, no podía conectar uno.

Chica-tu defensa y golpes son pobres, no tienes disciplina, ni concentración tu maestro no te entreno bien.

Lynn-recibiendo otro golpe directo y tambaleándose- cállate el entrenamiento no sirve de nada solo el talento.

Se abalanza esquiva a duras penas un puño pero una patada le da justo en la barbilla y sale volando, cae pesadamente intenta levantarse.

Chica-ya no te levantes, sin duda tu maestro se cansó de ti, al ser solo una basura.

Lynn-aduras penas se levanta-te mostrare quien es una basura-rápidamente pone a prueba lo aprendido y corre.

La chica solo la mira sin bajar su guardia, lynn lanza poco a poco los golpes sin lograr su cometido.

Chica-pensando-cabio sus movimientos, no importa solo es.. -aduras penas logra esquivar un golpe que solo le rosa-eso estuvo cerca dime, que te parece esto.

La chica no da crédito que al fin detiene uno de sus golpes, por un momento la pelea parece pareja en un ultimo movimiento ambas chocan ninguna se mueve de repente lynn retrocede y escupe sangre cae pesadamente de espalda, sus amigas corren, la chica toma su chaqueta y se aleja.

Chica-pensando-diablos esto me pasa por confiarme, su puño me roso-echa una ultima mirada y se pierde.

Sus amigas no saben que hacer, lynn poco a poco empieza a recobrar el conocimiento escucha la conversación.

Amiga1-diablos ¿Qué nos ara?

Amigada2-seguramente se desquitara con nosotros, espero que no tenga energías.

Amiga3-sin duda nos insultara y golpeara.

Amiga 4-si eso paso dejare de ser su amiga, es buena en los deportes, nadie en la escuela le gana incluso los chicos le temen.

Amiga 2-no hablen fuerte, se que da miedo pero..

Amiga 1-al diablo si ase eso volveré a buscar a esa chica y me convertiré en su amiga sin duda me tratara mejor.

Amiga 3- tienes razón, busco evitar la pelea y sin duda es muy tranquila.

Amiga 4-a lo mejor nos enseña mejor que lynn, siempre nos gritaba y perdía la paciencia fácilmente, solo busca sobresalir y humillar a todos.

Amiga 2-chicas tranquilas se que puede ser salvaje, pero es buena persona solo dejemos...

Las otras chicas la miran con enojo.

Amiga 4- por favor tu también le tienes miedo, solo por que te salvo de unos brabucones es un ángel.

Amiga 1-se que nos ayudo cuando la necesitábamos, pero ¿ase cuantos años fue eso?, ahora solo es un dolor de cabeza.

Amiga3-solo acepta que es mejor, no haberla conocido.

La chica queda en silencio observa a las demás, al final solo asienta con la cabeza. Lynn solo escucho todo, sus amigas se asombrar que se levante al verlas solo reflejan miedo, da media vuelta y corre sin direcion alguna.

Lynn-llorando y pensando-con que doy miedo, un estorbo y un dolor de cabeza para todos, no necesito a nadie les demostrare que puedo lograr lo que sea se los demostrare.

Lynn sigue en su carrera sin darse cuenta que llega a un barrio peligroso, al final se detiene bajo un puente, se sienta y llora, a si esta por unos 5 minutos escucha pasos al mirar ve un chico guapo.

Chico-hola ¿estas bien?

Lynn-se levanta-si ¿acaso tienes un problema?

Chico-no solo quería verificar tu estado, me preocupaste.

Lynn-algo sonrojada-estoy bien, gracias.

Chico-acercándose-¿perdiste una pelea? no es necesario que me lo digas, conozco mucho sobre peleas si quieres ¿te puedo ayudar?

Lynn-riendo-si claro déjame adivinar ¿con un entrenamiento especial?

Chico-riendo-no eso es para perdedores, esto es mejor y mas rápido -saca unas pastillas.

Lynn-confundida-¿eso que es?

Chico-sonriendo-son vitaminas con ellas tendrás la fuerza y velocidad de 10 deportistas, son las VENOM TITAN.

Lynn-dudando-¿me ayudara?

Chico-alegremente- claro no solamente en las peleas, en cualquier deporte.

Lynn-asombrada-¿Cuánto cuestan?

Chico-descuida te las regalo,-se las entrega junto con una tarjeta-vamos prueba una te sentirás mejor.

Lynn duda unos segundos pensaba tirarla se detiene al recordar a la chica, con algo de duda lleva una pastilla directo a su boca, el solo sonríe ante de poder ponerla una mano se la arrebata junto con las demás, al dirigir la mirada observa a leonardo levantando al chico.

leo-furioso-¿que le estas dando a mi hermana basura?

Chico-nervioso-solo un calmante, con eso ya no sentirá dolor.

Leo-estrangulándolo-no mientas pedazo de mierda,-lo lanza antes de que se levante pone su pie en su cara-escúchame bien, si me entero que estas vendiendo esta porquería a niños, mujeres o a cualquier persona decente vendré por ti, no tengo ningún problema que se los vendas a tus amigos drogadictos, ¿esta claro?

No recibe contestación.

Leo-Furio y aplastando su cara-¿esta claro?

Chico-con dolor-si, el mensaje esta claro como el agua.

Le quita su pie lo ve corre y desaparecer, al voltea choca mirada lynn refleja odio, pero rápidamente se pone a llorar, la abraza por unos 10 minutos van aun consultorio particular una revisión, muestra todo en orden solo con golpes, moretones y el orgullo roto, pasan a un restaurante, piden algo de comida come tranquilo lynn por su parte no toca nada.

Lynn-con la mirada abajo triste-lo siento.

Leo-no te preocupes, no paso nada malo, quien debe temer soy yo, nuestros padres me mataran.

Lynn-tu no tienes la culpa, además...-empieza a llorar- todos me tienen miedo, solo soy un estorbo, incluso mis amigas a quienes salve de los brabucones me odian.

Leonardo solo observa, de repente se ve a si mismo, acaricia su cabeza.

Leo-tranquilo-¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Lynn-sube su mirada confundida-¿no entiendo?

Leo-alegremente- vamos no quieres hacer algo loco, ver un estreno de una película de media noche, pasar al Arcade, amararte trozos de carne y que te correteen los perros del deposito de chatarra, practicar algún deporte lo que sea.

Lynn-triste y preocupada-pero ¿Qué dirán mamá y papá? sin duda se enojaran.

Leo-riendo y secándole las lagrimas-lo se, pero que valga la pena.

Lynn lo mira fijamente, con esa sonrisa al final deja escapar una risa sincera.

Lynn-riendo-estas loco, claro que quiero ver el estreno de lobezno, pero no me dejaran entrar.

Leo-no te preocupes déjamelo todo, por cierto ¿te comerás eso?

Lynn-riendo-claro que lo comeré,-con la boca llena- pediré mas esta delicioso-tragando y confundida- y ¿a que te refieres con el deposito de chátara?

Leo solo sonríe al finalizar se dirigen aun viejo deposito.

Lynn-confundida-¿Qué planeas?

Leo-rascándose la cabeza-bueno veras...

Señor-oigan ustedes ¿Qué quieren?

Al acercase no da crédito.

Señor-alegremente-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la leyenda viviente, el león negro.

Lynn se sorprende.

Leo-hola señor Mario ¿Cómo se encuentra? Tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Mario-excelente dime ¿vas a romper tu marca otra vez?

Leo-no mi tiempo ya paso, ¿ya la superaron?

Mario -riendo-no nadie puede romper tu marca de 23 asientos de escusados ya no hay valientes todos son...

Lynn-gritando confundida-¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa?

Mario -emocionado-¿es tu hija? Tiene el mismo rostro y por lo visto también el carácter.

Leo-sonriendo-no es una de mis hermanas menores, somos 12 hermanos.

Mario -sorprendido-seguro que no es tu hija, me recuerda a ti, impulsivo, arrogante, violento y un pen... tonto

Lynn-confundida- un momento le recuerdo a este idiota,-señalándolo- ni siquiera me conoce.

Mario -niña e visto todo tipo de personas reconozco fácilmente un nerd, cobarde, presumiendo, buscapleitos como tu hermano créeme e organizado este evento desde que el lo invento.

Leo-confundido-¿Qué evento?

Mario -riendo-creíste que todos esos idiotas, se reunían para ver a los perros, todos intentaron tener tu titulo del rey chatarra, pero siempre los vencías incluso lo superabas.

Leo-apenado-eso explica muchas cosas.

Mario -vamos acompáñenme hoy se reunirá un pequeño grupo, además tuve que entrenar a los perros, y que firmaran documentos para evitar demandas.

Al llegar ven a 10 chicos esperando paciente mente con ropa deportiva, algunos de ellos poseían protectores y pedazos de carne, cada uno firma un documento.

Leo-sorprendido-vaya te lo tomaste muy enserio.

Mario -dando grandes carcajadas- es un buen negocio, solo los mas rudos vienen todos intentan conseguir el trofeo.

Leo-confundido-¿trofeo que trofeo?

Le señala una montaña en la sima se ve el premio mayor.

Leo-cualquiera puede tomarlo si se olvida de los escusados.

Mario -crees que lo dejaría fácil, tienen que traerme 26 o mas y les entrego la llave.

Leonardo se sorprende, lynn no daba crédito ante tal evento y escenario, algunas personas que viven cerca se acomodan para ver mejor, los chicos preparándose al igual que 6 perros 3 de ellos echados.

Mario -en una plataforma-recuerden hay 3 reglas, uno deben traerme el numero de asiento o mas, pueden dejarlos en la base claro eso es opcional, dos si se rinden, se salen o son atrapados todo acabo y tres las mas importante todo se vale, empecemos ¿estas listo?

Chico-gritando-siii

Mario -en sus mascas listo fuera-suena una chichara.

Todos observan el espectáculo, lynn se asombra que no todos los perros corren, no pasa mucho tiempo para que lo atrapen y lo lleven a la salida, otro chico sigue la segunda ronda de perros se prepara, así transcurre el tiempo.

Mario -emocionado-sin duda el lo lograra solo le falta 1.

Pero rápidamente sus esperanza caen en verlo rodeado y rendirse.

Mario -bueno eso fue asombroso, y descuiden chicos hoy tuvieron el honor de conocer a la leyenda viviente leonardoooo el león negro.

Los chicos se sorprende y gritan de emoción, lynn en un ataque de celos.

Lynn-gritando-oiga, señor falto yo.

Todos guardan silencio se asombrar al ver su estado.

Mario -niña será mejor...

Leonardo le toca el hombro al verlo ve su sonrisa.

Mario –sonríe-damas y caballeros tenemos uno mas, estas lista.

Lynn-gritando-siiii

Mario -preparados, listos yaaaa-chichara.

Lynn corre con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente tomo un asiento, se dirige al siguiente, antes de poder llegar uno de los perros se avienta lo esquiva con facilidad y tomo el segundo así pasa durante un tiempo hasta el 6 decide dejarlos en la base, nadie podía creer tal vellosidad y agilidad, los perros le daban alcance pero sabia quitárselos encima la multitud gritaba de emoción corre sin detenerse durante 10 minutos seguidos.

Mario -sorprendido-vaya no pense ver esto, sin duda es tu hermana.

Leonardo riendo, nadie podía creer que le faltaba poco toma el ultimo pero decide ir por mas, todos gritaban que los dejara y fuera por la llave, cuando decide dejarlos lleva 30 asientos, mario deja caer la llave que cuelga delante, corre y salta sin problemas, todos los perros se unen para detenerla lynn de momentos retrocede y esquiva con dificulta nadie podía creer todos gritaban de emoción y de alegría.

Lynn-agitada pensando-no aguantare mucho tiempo piensa, piensa, -visualiza-eso es

Corre y toma un tubo de 8 metros, los perros la rodean, 2 le asen frente los demás cubren sus rutas de escape, antes que puedan brincar entierra la punta delantera y se impulsa esto genera que llegue a la sima sin dificulta habré la reja y saca el trofeo todo se vuelve una euforia al bajar se sorprende que los perros le asen reverencia.

Mario –alegre-damas y caballeros acaban de presenciar una nueva leyenda, lynn loud la tigresa.

Los chicos rápidamente la rodean y cargan, poco a poco se va calmando todos pedían consejos y su numero para poder competir en un futuro, una niña se acerca.

Niña-tímidamente-me puedes dar tu autógrafo.

Lynn se sorprende no recuerda la ultima ves que firmo, al final se toman una foto.

Leo-al fin ya controla su ira.

Mario -riendo-eso crees, todavía le falta un poco, aun recuerdo esa noche que te conocí, me retaste que podías conseguir 15 asientos para devolverte ese estúpido peluche.

Leo-en ese momento no tenia dinero-riendo- y ¿valió la pena?

Mario –riendo-¿que si valió la pena? claro que valió la pena.

En la casa loud las hermanas mayores escombran su armario.

Leni-sorprendida-mira lori, al fin encontré a pandita.

Lori-sorprendida-¿todo este tiempo lo teníamos?

Leni-abrazándolo-recuerdo ese paseo al zoológico y cuanto lo deseaba.

Lori-casi no teníamos dinero, mamá y papá no pudieron comprarlo en ese momento.

Leni- leo me lo regalo 2 días después, siempre lo llevaba conmigo-tristeza- también recuerdo que unos chicos me lo quitaron cuando llegue pregunto, le Conte todo dije que no importaba, al final lo recupero.

Lori-sonriendo- se tardo todo el día, llego todo golpeado, la ropa destrozada y con mordidas mamá y papá lo castigaron de la peor manera.

Ambas chicas ríen.

Leni-me acuerdo cuando me cargaba-confundida-no se transformaba en un león.

Lori-confundida-no leni eso es imposible, sin duda se ponía un ridículo disfraz, al igual que su truco de coser los malvaviscos con las manos.

Leni-alegremente-claro tienes razones ósea es imposible que se una especie de hombre lobo o brujo, ocupo varia veces ese disfraz.

Lori-riendo-si como aquella ves que nos cuido y mato al monstruo del closet.

Ambas chicas ríen y recuerdan los momentos con su hermano mientras en el deposito lynn observa su foto en el muro, visualiza a varios chicos y a leo se sorprende al ser la primera chica en lógralo, se retiran alegremente, ya en el cine.

Leo-hola amigo quiero vengo por las 2 entradas para lobezno.

Chico-observa-señor esta película esta prohibida para memores de edad.

Leo-por favor, nadie se dará cuenta.-dándole dinero-

Chico-me esta sobornando, eso un delito.-observa al gerente-

Leo-no claro que no, no seria capas de tal cosa.

Chico-mire la única película que puede entrar junto a su hija es mis amigos los ponys mágicos en busca del arcoíris de la armonía -visualiza que el gerente retirándose del negocio-los toma o se retira antes de que llame a la poli... muy bien 2 entradas para lobezno.

Leonardo y lynn confundidos.

Lynn-incrédula-un momento ¿enserio me dejaras?

Chico-claro, mi jefe ya no volverá sin mencionar que tu papá te explicara las cosas y te tapara los ojos en ciertas escenas.

Lynn-enojada- ese idiota no es mi padre es mi hermano,-voltea con furia- ni te hagas ilusiones no creas que se repetirá.

Leo-sonriendo-claro.

Chico-incrédulo y entregando las entradas-ok disfruten la función.

Antes de entrar a la sala compran lo necesario para disfrutarla lynn no podía creer tal suerte y presumirle a sus compañeros de escuela, la pasan de maravilla al llegar a casa.

Leo-nervioso-despacio sin duda están dormidos.

Ambos pasan lo mas sigiloso que se puede, lynn al pisar el primer escalón rechina, están quietos no pasa nada, leo carga a lynn y sube sin problemas se contienen las risas, entran a su habitación y la arropa antes de retirarse recibe un abrazo.

Lynn-gracias.

Leo solo acaricia su cabeza y sale.

Lucy-¿Cómo estas?

Lynn-bien, ¿y tu?

Lucy-sorprendida-bien ¿quieres hablar?

Lynn-no, mañana te sorprenderás buenas noches.

Lucy queda intrigada ante tal tranquilidad, se acomoda.

Lynn-por cierto la película de lobezno es genial.

Lucy se incorpora, ante tal noticia mientras en la sala.

Señor lynn loud-enojado-¿saben que horas son?

Leo-nervioso-son las 3:00 a.m. es una hermosa noche.

Rita-enojada-¿espero que tengas una buena escusa?

Leo-nervioso y sudando-claro, pero hablemos mas tarde, deseo poder dormir algo antes de preparar el desayuno.

Los padres aceptan, en la mañana nadie podía creer el estado de lynn quien mostraba una felicidad sin igual, el pobre leonardo en un una esquina esperando el castigo de sus padres lily lo acompañaba.

Lana-sorprendida-¿Qué te paso?

Lynn-sonriendo-me patearon el trasero de manera épica-.

Lisa-analizándola-sin duda tienes huesos rotos.

Lynn-tranquila-lo siento, no tengo ninguno, el doctor dijo que tuve suerte cuando recibí esa patada en las costillas.

Lincoln-preocupado-¿no te duele nada?

Lynn-claro que me duele.

Leni-triste- perdiste la cena.

Lynn-descuida leo me llevo a comer, el lugar servían un rico sandwich algo grasoso pero delicioso, también pastel y malteada.

Lori-bueno como sea, mas tarde veré lobezno, un amigo de boby nos ayuda a entrar-sonriendo-es una lastima que ustedes no la verán.

Lynn-es una buena película leo me llevo al estreno anoche.

Todos sorprendidos y volteando leo sudaba sentía las miradas en especial de sus padres solo en espera de algo peor, los chicos menores lo rodearon, lynn se levanta escombra y limpia sus trastes, esto sorprendió a todos, decide seguir con su prueba al tomar una ficha se asombra de no romperla pero no dura mucho tiempo, no muestra furia solo tranquilidad nadie podía creerlo se acerca a leo.

Lynn-volveré mas tarde, para seguir el entrenamiento.

Leo-claro no hay problema.

Lynn se aleja con calma y se va caminando, llega al centro deportivo busca a sus amigas, al verlas se acerca pide perdón por todos los males que provoco entre llantos la rodean y abrazan la perdonan y le entregan su bicicleta que olvido, así pasa un tiempo cuando llega a casa.

Leo-lynn prepárate, al fin te enseñare a pelear de la forma correcta.

Lynn-con pena-¿estas seguro? Digo estoy emocionada, pero no estoy segura.

Leo le avienta un puño lynn cierra los ojos.

Leo-sorprendido-¿Por qué cerastes los ojos?

Lynn-cabizbajo-no lo se.

Leo-serio-tienes miedo, lo cual es normal por lo que te paso, rápido pon tu guardia.

Lynn no hace caso, antes de poder reaccionar recibe un golpe y cae apenas se levanta a duras penas esquiva otro, solo retrocede no puede hacer nada, la familia no podía creer tal espectáculo se detienen bruscamente todos están sorprendidos.

Leo-serio- lincoln vas a pelar con lynn.

Lincoln-sorprendido-¿que? Sabes que no le ganare-al verlo bien solo obedece.

Los chicos se acomodan esperan la señal y empiezan al principio todo parecía a favor de lynn, no pasa mucho tiempo que lincoln domina la situación nadie podía creer tal acontecimiento finalmente no se dejaba machacar, lynn por momentos ataca sin mucho resultado apenas le asestaba unos golpes y esquivaba, al final recibe un buen golpe y cae, lincoln celebra su primera victoria, leo se acerca.

Leo-¿y bien como te sientes?

Lynn-triste-mal.

Leo-¿sabes que te paso?

Lynn-no-sentada en posición fetal.

Leo-perdiste tu instinto de lucha, es normal para las personas, claro si no dejan que los afecte.

Lynn-¿entonces?¿con el entrenamiento lincoln aprendió a pelear?

Leo-suspirando- cuando no estabas le enseñaba, todo fue resultado de su entrenamiento y dedicación, el siempre experimento la derrota en cambio tu nunca, al sentirlo por primera vez te provoco inseguridad y miedo, ¿te dejaras afectar?

Lynn solo observa a lincoln gritar de alegría.

Lynn-seria- no, no dejare que me pase de nuevo -se levanta- estoy lista para el entrenamiento.

Leonardo solo sonríe, la familia ve de nuevo a la lynn que jamás se rinde, sin furia, solo tranquilidad.

Lynn-no seré suave como lincoln.

Ambos se preparan, esa tarde leo visualiza a lucy salir sin problema decide seguirla, no le cuesta trabajo alguno, se sorprende deteniéndose en un cartel de una película, sigue su camino el solo sonríe, se dio cuenta que pasa a una cafetería a dar su poesía, luego se dirige a un cementerio junto con otros chicos están tranquilamente el velador los saluda al final se retiran durante su regreso se topa con 7 niños que la interceptan.

Niña-burlonamente-miren a quien tenemos, ¿dime fenómeno te perdiste o al fin decidieron votarte?

Lucy intenta seguir su camino pero 2 niños mas grande se lo impiden.

Lucy-nerviosa-si no se quitan en este momento...

Niña-gritando-¿Qué nos aras? No caeremos mas en tus estúpidos trucos.

Lucy se mantenía lo mas tranquila que podía uno de ellos la agarra intenta zafarse sin excito, la llevan a un callejón.

Niña-por tu culpa soy la burla de la escuela, tienes idea en como me afecta, no claro que no, ya que solo eres basura.

Lucy-nerviosa- ¿quieres una disculpa? No hay problema disc...

Niña-enojada-no quiero tu estúpida disculpa, quiero oírte gritar y pedir misericordia, pero antes ponte en cuatro y ladra como la perra sarnosa que eres-truena los dedos-

Un chico se acerca con una lata de comida y una correa.

Niña-con el celular en la mano-vamos ladra y come tu comida, estúpida perra si lo ases tal vez tenga compasión y no recibas tanto maltrato-le escupe la cara-vamos muévete, pendeja no tengo todo el día.

Lucy temblaba de miedo no podía salir fácilmente aun si escapaba el chico de atletismo la al casaría y seria peor, se contenía las lagrimas al final cae de rodillas empieza llorar

Chica-riendo- ya entiendes tu posición maldita perra –uno de ellos destapa la comida y la tira- vamos que esperas come tu alimento perra y sonríe a la cámara.

Los chicos solo ríen, lucy solo lloraba sin mirar, deseaba que todo terminara.

Persona-que desperdicio de comida.

Chica-irritada-escúchame vago, lárgate de aquí, no espera te dejaremos que abuses de esta perra aparte de poder golpearla ¿te parece justo?

Persona-enserio tengo hambre.

Chica-enojada- mira pendejo de mierda-al voltear su rostro refleja terror-

Persona-voz grave- que pasa niña ¿el gato te comió la lengua? Enserio tengo hambre.

Ninguno de los chicos podía creer lo que veían un enorme león de color negro, de ojos rojos, dientes afilados como cuchillas, su boca exhalaba fuego, al rugir los niños gritaron y corrieron lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitía, lucy no se movió solo contemplo antes de poder reaccionar una gran llama lo cubrió y desaparece durante 5 minutos su mente estuvo perdida.

Leo-gritando-lucy ¿estas bien?

Lucy-reacciono-si estoy bien-secándose las lagrimas.

Leo-preocupado-unos niños gritaron un monstruo me va a comer.

Lucy-solo fue una alucinación de ellos, no vi nada además eso no existe.

Leo-rascándose la cabeza-si tienes razón, dime ¿que haces aquí?

Lucy-suspiro-quien debe contestar eres tu, mamá y papá te castigaron, cuando se enteren tendrás grandes problemas.

Leo-nervioso-te vi salir sin permiso, me pregunto ¿quien tendrá mas problemas?

Lucy-lamento decirte que no podrás, raramente la familia nota mi ausencia, pero puedo quedarme callada si me llevas a ver una película.

Leo-suspirando-déjame adivinar mis amigos los ponys mágicos en busca del arcoíris de la armonía.

Lucy-sorprendida-¿como lo supiste?-

Leo-te vi detenerte enfrente de un poster y sonreír.

Lucy no sabia como reaccionar al final acepta, al salir del callejón voltea donde desapareció su salvador, cuando llegan leo muestra una gran emoción lucy solo se limito a taparse la cara en vergüenza

Lucy-avergonzada-¿puedes calmarte un poco?

Leo-riendo-no esto será el castigo perfecto por perder.

Lucy-angustiada-no por favor, are lo que sea pero no me lleves a ver esa tonta película.

Leo-cargándola- ni de broma esta es la mejor tortura para una niña como tu-sonríe maléficamente.

todos los presentes murmuraban y sentían lastima por lucy al ser llevada, disfruta la función al igual que ocultar sus gustos, al llegar a casa todo seguía normal.

Lucy-sonriendo-gracias por ayudarme si alguien...

Leo-acariciando su cabeza-descuida nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto, por la garita.

Lucy-sonriendo- por la garita.

Esa noche, lucy consultaba la olma hada de lo sucedido quien o que fue lo que la salvo y humillo a su compañera y su pequeño grupo, solo sonreía finalmente ya no la molestarían mas, los días pasan todos estaban emocionados de ver a luna y luan en el concurso de su campamento, cuando llegaron no podían dejar de mirar el lugar.

Luna y luan-emocionadas-hola familia listos para la función.

Los chicos gritando-siii

Rita-niñas, en donde será el espectáculo.

Luna-en el coliseo, -sella landó-esta justo al lado de la dirección.

Señor lynn-bueno hijas quien será la primera.

Luan-nerviosa-yo, no iré mas o arruinare mi acto.

Luna-espero que les guste nuestros actos, que tal si damos un recorrido.

La familia las sigue, leonardo siente una presencia se detiene bruscamente y mira alrededor sale de su transe al oír las voces de sus hermanos, todo pasa con normalidad luna y luan se despiden y preparan para el show, la familia busca los mejores lugares poco a poco el lugar se va llenando al paso de unos 20 minutos las luces se apagan.

director-señores y señoras, hoy es un día especial nuestros queridos alumnos nos mostraran su talento y esfuerzo que lograron durante este corto tiempo, la vida es muy difícil de predecir nadie sabe lo que nos espera y eso lo hace hermosa ya que solo con esfuerzo y dedicación se logra nuestras metas, suena bonito pero no siempre es así, siempre nos pondrá pruebas y a veces no logramos nuestros sueños y metas, no siempre se puede vivir de lo que estudio uno, pero eso el lo hermoso del mundo ya que sin eso no disfrutaremos los pequeños momentos, sin mas que decir empecemos.

El primer acto fue abierto los chicos de danza, al finalizar empieza comedia donde cada chico lograba su cometido, la familia sentía miedo y nervios al ver claramente como superaban a luan sin dificulta alguna.

Directo-bravo Rafael y su títere Matías-aplausos-nuestra ultima comediante es una niña llena de energía y con unos dientes que cualquier castor tendría celos-risas-con ustedes luan loud.

Los aplausos y gritos de emoción, la familia no sabia que esperar sus chistes nunca fueron graciosos, temían lo peor, al igual que 4 chicos que no terminaron su acto.

Luan-buenas tardes querido publico, ¿Cómo se la están pasando?-grito bien- eso es bueno

Al principio su acto fue flojo la familia no podía ocultar su preocupación y miedo, solo esperaban lo peor, poco a poco su numero fue mejorando sus chiste por fin tenían gracia, su monologo fue asombroso, todos los espectadores reían sin parar la familia poco a poco se tranquilizaban y disfrutaron su acto.

Director-bueno damas y caballeros para terminar este hermoso campamento tendremos el honor de escuchar las canciones de nuestras futuras estrellas.

Todo paso sin contratiempos, por primera ves la familia salía de su lugar seguro al ver tal competencia que jamás represento royal woods.

Director-nuestra penúltima cantante, luna loud.

Aplausos.

Luna-hola gente, esta canción se la dedico a mi hermano mayor, al principio no supe realmente como empezar, pero no diré mas solo disfruten.

Luna empezó con un melodía fuerte, nadie podía creer su letra representaba enojo, soledad y tristeza, poco a poco cambiaba su voz se convirtió dulce, alegre, amor no solo hacia su hermano mayor si no de toda su familia las lagrimas le recorrían la cara, algunos espectadores lloraban al sentir tales emociones como propias, nadie se contuvo.

Luna-cantando y llorando-gracias hermano.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron, el llanto no era de tristeza sino de alegría de vivir, estar con sus seres queridos y sobre todo de no estar solo, luna se retino entre gritos y aplausos, la función continuo por unos 10 minutos, el director nombraba a los ganadores, las chicas quedaron en 4º lugar la familia no sabia como reaccionar. Estan devastadas no podían creer que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles las medallas y regalos les pareció poco importantes, estaban abatidas y decepcionadas de fallarles de regreso a casa el ambiente es pesado, los chicos intentaron anímalas, resulto inútil, cuando llegaron rápidamente entraron a su habitación, botaron los premios la familia escucho el escandalo sus padres tenían sus medallas, la familia decide hablar leonardo interfiere les explica que es mejor dejarlas solas, por el momento algunos chicos muestran enojo, lynn, lisa y lory entienden los padres explican a los demás sobre esta decisión todos bajan luan y luna sacaban ira, tristeza y auto compasión en eso luna avienta uno de los regalos, luan nota una carta que cae al principio no le da importancia, no pasa mucho tiempo que la curiosidad la invade al inspeccionarla y leer un poco su contenido rápidamente se acerca a luna.

Director

Hola luan y luna loud, espero que encuentren este mensaje, fue una decisión difícil al principio no vimos ningún resultados, es mas pensamos mandarlas a casa me alegro de estar en contra de mis camaradas, ase tiempo que no veía un potencial grande, amor y dedicación ya que siempre es lo mismo cada año, no entrare en detalles este año sin duda fue el mejor, no recuerdo la ultima ves que me sentía vivo, alegre y emocionado, al verlas recordé como era las horas de dedicación, esfuerzo amor y nunca defraudar a mi familia pero en especial a mi, aun les falta mucho para lograr cumplir sus metas pero ya están a un paso mas cerca, siempre me dijeron que los últimos pasos son los mas difíciles, la realidad es que son 3, uno cuando empiezas y no sabes que hacer, 2 cuando estas en medio al no saber que camino tomar y el 3 cuando el miedo y las dudas se apoderan de ti, esto pasa al final muy pocos logran superarlo, pero no están solas tiene a su familia que la apoyaran y aceptaran sus decisiones, no importa si fracasaron es mas deben estar orgullosas de lograrlo ya que tuvieron el valor de hacerlo y no quedar en el intento, la verdadera pregunta seria ¿se quedaran de rodillas llorando o se levantar ? Espero verlas algún día en la cima, les deseo suerte a mis mejores estudiantes

Firma del director.

Las chicas lloran para sacar todo sus dudas y frustraciones alguien reconoció su esfuerzo estuvieron abrazadas por unos 15 minutos al final bajan la familia se sorprendió al verlas tranquilas y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Señor lynn-confundido-niñas ¿Cómo están?

Rita-preocupada-¿quieren hablar?

Rápidamente son abrazados, nadie daba crédito abrazan a cada miembro de la familia cuando llegan a leonardo

Ambas-gracias-abrazándolo y llorando.

Señor lynn-temeroso-¿Qué piensan hacer con sus medallas?

Ambas toman y colocar con sumo cuidado, enfrente de los demás con un trato mejor nadie podía creer tal cosa.

Luna-¿Dónde pondremos esto?

Luan-no lo se, ambas nos pertenece.

La familia no podía ocultar su confusión.

Leonardo-que tal en ese pequeño espacio de arriba.

Ambas lo visualizan.

Señor lynn-hijo ese lugar te pertenece.

Leo-papá yo no puedo tenerlo, mírame tengo 27 años y no conseguí un trofeo, una medalla o un reconocimiento deben ocuparlo para cosas mas importantes.

Sus padres estaba apunto de hablar.

Luan-seria-esta bien ocuparemos ese lugar temporal mente.

Luna-seria-cuando consigas algo te lo devolveremos y no aceptaremos un no como repuesta.

Leo-tenemos un trato.

Las chicas colocan con sumo cuidado la carta,, la casa volvió estar alegre, al siguiente día leonardo levanta temprano a lynn y lincoln les pide que se preparen lo mas rápido posible, al salir ordena bajar para desayunar al terminar les pone unas cascos al salir ven la moto con 2 mochilas suben y se ponen en marcha, pasa unos 70 minutos para llegar a su destino, los chicos están sorprendidos ante tal domo.

Leo-entregándoles un paquete-pónganse esto.

Los chicos solo obedecen, entran al baño al descubrir y ponerse su vestimenta al regresar.

Leo-bien síganme.

Caminan al entrar al piso asignado su sorpresa fue mayor varios chicos practicando o meditando, lynn rápidamente capto lincoln mostraba un poco de confusión.

Lynn-dando confianza- no te preocupes, sin duda es una prueba de leo.

Lincioln-temeroso-no estoy listo, además no creo ganar mira a esos sujetos sin duda me patearan el trasero.

Lynn-sonriendo-descuida te meterá en novato.

Lincoln solo sonríe y se tranquiliza, en eso lynn visualiza del otro lado a la chica de la ultima a vez la sigue con la mirada, antes de llegar a la mesa de inscripción escucha algo interesante.

Chica1-otra vez Laura participara.

Chico1- si este año también ganara, me alegro de no estar en experto.

Lynn por fin sentía una oportunidad única de tener otro encuentro.

Leo-chicos inscríbanse, tengo que verificar unas cosas.-se aleja-

Ambos se dirigen a la mesa, lincoln en categoría novato.

Lynn-deseo entrar a experto.

Juez-la mira detenidamente -suspiro-niña no estoy para juegos, solo un maestro pude autorizarlo o tener experiencia que confirmen que estas lista, te puedo meter en avanzado y dependiendo tu desempeño te metere dentro de 3 años.

Lynn-sorprendida-tanto tiempo, ¿cada cuando celebran este torneo?

Juez-es cada año pero solamente en experto o maestro son cada 3 años, eso te ayudara a conseguir experiencia ya que solo los mejores de categoría infantil, el próximo año será de los adultos, en la isla papaya cerca del continente asiático.

Lynn-esta sorprendida-¿si consigo la aprobación de mi maestro me dejara pasar?

Juez-claro, -serio-algunos idiotas participaron al pensar que con poco de entrenamiento es suficiente, ¿espero que no seas de ese tipo?

Lynn-nerviosa-no claro que no-saca su teléfono y ase una llamada- maestro no puedo inscribirme, me piden su autorización, claro espere.

Lynn le pasa el teléfono.

Juez-hola, si eso es correcto, ¿seguro? Entendido enseguida la inscribo,-le devuelve el teléfono-bien niña se cumplió tu deseo, dime tu nombre.

Lynn-energética-lynn loud.

Juez-valla son hermanos,-les da una fichas con su numero-les deseo suerte.

se retiran lincoln no podía creer que lynn lucharía con chicos mas fuertes, antes de poder preguntar vio su rostro lleno de confianza, solo se limito a sonreír, se topan con leo van a un lugar mas tranquilo y empezaron a practicar.

Leo-bien lincoln sigue así.

Lynn solo observa así el cuadrilátero y debes en cuando a la pantalla en espera que de comienzo, leo al verla siente su aura de pelea, pasa un tiempo.

Kevin-miren a quien tenemos.

Los chicos voltean lincoln refleja miedo, lynn fastidio y leo solo ignora.

Brayan -vaya vaya si es el pendejo que me humillo, acaso piensan participar bebitos.

Lynn-enojada-claro.

Kevin -riendo-quítate niña estúpida -lanza un golpe.

Lynn se cubre pero se sorprende al ver a leo detenerlo sin problema.

Leo-serio-será mejor que te calmes, no hay problema si nosotros peleamos, chicos no se dejen manipular estos insectos buscan que los expulsen.

Kevin-riendo-vaya si que eres astuto-se suelta-la ultima ves tuviste suerte pero esta vez no la tendrás, mi maestro se encargara de darte una paliza, ya que el fue el ganador del tenkachi de ase 3 años.-riendo

Maestro-chicos ¿que están asiendo?

Al voltear los lynn y lincoln solo mostraron miedo leo solo irritación Lynn no podía creer tal cosa, como puede ser un campeón solo ve maldad..

Maestro-cuantas veces les debe de decir que la única manera de quitar la basura es con un buen golpe.

Lynn y lincoln solo escuchan el golpe, no podían creer tal velocidad y reacción de leo.

Maestro-vaya que tenemos aquí,-riendo-tuviste suerte-lanza otro su sonrisa se borra-no eres una persona cualquiera, no importa mi alumno ganara este torneo.

El pasa a su lado ambos muestran una furia sin igual, lynn siente tal precio, poco a poco se alejan, lincoln solo mostraba terror, lynn estaba asombrada ante tal aura y poder de Leonardo, como podía ocultarlo, sintió un respeto difícil de describir, pasa alrededor de 30 minutos el lugar poco a poco se llenaba, los chicos ven a su familia dándoles animo, después de unos 20 minutos empieza la ceremonia de apertura hay 8 ring 2 para cada categoría lincoln empieza, al principio solo escapaba y salió del ring al finalizar el primer round.

Leo-que pasa hermano.

Lincoln-temeroso- tengo miedo, no podre pasar mi primera pelea.

Leo-mírame-ambos quedan enfrente-tu puedes se que lo lograras, no estas solo estamos contigo, demuéstrale a ese idiota que no eres un debilucho, no espero que llegues a las finales, pero si no haces nada el tendrá razón, dime ¿quieres eso?

Lincoln-no.

Leo-bien solo recuerda todo, además nadie a pelado con lynn.

El juez pide que regrese, al entrar de nuevo se queda tranquilo su oponente lanza golpes por primera vez lo ve en cámara lenta, no se comparaba a su hermana ni siquiera cuando recibió el golpe, lo golpea en la mandíbula y cae pesadamente, el réferi empieza a contar

Referie-1, 2 ,3 ,4 5, 6, 7,

El chico se esfuerza para levantarse

Familia loud- 8, 9, 10.

Réferi cruzando los brazos- el ganador es lincoln loud

La familia grito de emoción, algunos solo se mostraron sorprendidos, leonardo lo abraza y levanta, lynn no podía creer que su hermano al fin gano una pelea, raciona al oír.

Refiere- que empiece el combate.

Lynn visualizo a su adversario al igual que al brayan.

Brayan-riendo-niña pendeja tuviste la mala suerte de tenerme como oponente.

Laura-solo eres una basura.

Brayan-enojado-ya veremos quien es una basura.

Se abalanza es detenido con una patada directo a la cara, se oye el golpe y la caída se retira.

Réferi-la ganadora es Laura.

No podía dar crédito, cual es su nivel de poder, los sujetos que los molestaron armaron un escando al decir que fue trampa, los jueces les explicaron, al principio no aceptaron poco después solo se retiraron enfurecidos, después de 3 encuentros es su turno.

Leo-sorprendido-que diablos esta pensando esta niña, no esta lista.

Lincoln-confundido-tu distes autorización.

Leo-sin duda uso un artimaña para entrar a la categoría, ¿por que?

Ambos solo vieron, al principio lynn tenia problemas, pero poco a poco dio la vuelta a duras penas logro ganar.

Leo-serio-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lynn-aparta la mirada-necesito emparejar las cosas.

Leonardo no dice nada, solo acepta todo transcurre sin contratiempos, lincoln mostraba una confianza y seguridad nunca antes vista, debes en cuando algunos encuentros le costaba trabajo, lynn por su parte parecía que no ganaría pero lograba dar la vuelta en el ultimo segundo, lincoln logro llegar a la final su familia grita con una euforia que contagiaba a su alrededor, lynn en su siguiente encuentro luchara por un lugar a la final su encuentro estaba apunto de comenzar.

Laura-te felicito por llegar lejos.

Lynn-hubiera sido mejor en la final no importa, estoy feliz al fin tendré mi revancha y de paso el trofeo.

Laura-riendo-no as cambiado nada, déjame decirte que la fortuna te sonrió.

Lynn-confundida- explícate.

Laura-soy una de las fuertes de estos torneos.

Lynn-sorprendida-¿Qué?

Laura-como escuchaste hay mas fuertes que yo, sin duda me divertirás, solo tengo un poco de lastima a mi siguiente contrincante.

Lynn-sorprendida- ¿Quiénes son los otros? Y ¿Por qué no están aquí?

Laura-seria-tienen asuntos mas importantes aparte de un entrenamiento especial, sin duda serán aterradores si ganas te diré sus nombres.

Lynn no podía ocultar su asombro.

Laura-eres solo un pez grande en un lago pequeño, dime ¿Qué se siente ver otro nivel?

Lynn-solo miedo y emoción.

Laura-alegremente- esa es la respuesta correcta, siéntate orgullosa si pierdes, llegaste lejos sin un maestro.

Lynn- enojada- claro que tengo un maestro y es mi hermano.

Laura -sonriendo- muéstrame que te enseño.

Réferi-a luchar.

Apenas acucharon la campana, Ambas chicas corren a su encuentro llovían golpes y patadas ningún presente daba crédito, el combate es feroz ninguna daba tregua el publico ruge de emoción y dando ánimos nadie podían creer el nivel de pelea en un principio lynn parecía tener ventaja, leonardo se mostraba preocupado después de un rato se separan.

Laura-emocionada- mejoraste, ya no eres la tonta de esa ocasión.

Lynn-emocionada y agitada- gracias te debo todo junto con mi hermano.

Laura-sonriendo-no tienes que dármelas, tu solo aceptaste la realidad, el talento no sirve solo el esfuerzo.

Lynn-riendo-tienes toda la razón pero yo tengo talento.

Corre al llegar de frente se detiene y empieza a mover la cabeza en forma de 8.

Leo-sorprendido-no puede ser.

Lincoln-confundido-¿Qué pasa?

Leo-asombrado- solo observa.

Laura se sorprende ante tal movimiento.

flashback 

4 días antes

Lynn se despierta para ir al baño, al finalizar y lavarse las manos ve a leo entrenando, no quita la mirada, se asombra al ver un movimiento rápidamente sale al llegar.

Lynn-asombrada-eso fue genial.

Leo-volteando-hola lynn, ¿ya no tienes sueño?

Lynn-enséñame ese movimiento.

Leo-¿Cuál?.

Lynn empieza a imitar, solo observa al paso de un tiempo.

Leo-serio- el dempsey roll, olvídalo no estas lista.

Lynn-confundida-¿dempsey roll?

Leo-suspirando- es un movimiento de box, echo por el campeón jack dempsey de peso pesado de américa en la década de 1920.

Lynn-por favor, se que no merezco tu ayuda-con la cabeza abajo- no tengo palabras... -levanta la cabeza y se rasca-bueno disculpa ya me voy.

Lynn se aleja una mano la detiene, al voltear.

Leo-serio-mueves tu cabeza formando una figura del numero 8, luego utilizas ese impulso y lanzas golpes desde un extremo a otro.

Lynn –sonríe - gracias, sin duda serias el campeón mundial en boxeo, siempre te veo entrenar.

Leo-apenado- pensaba dedicarme al boxeo, sin duda todavía viviría con ustedes y trabajaría de medio tiempo en un tienda de 24 horas.

Lynn-pero serias el campeón y tendrías el titulo hasta que te derrotara.

Ambos sonríen.

Fin del flashback.

Lynn-pensando-mírame leo, sin duda no tienes palabras para esto –ejecutando la técnica.-

Los espectadores no daban crédito a los moviente, solo los maestros, jueces y algunos participantes sabían tal tecnica.

Laura-confundida pensando- ¿Qué es esta presión? ¿Cómo es posible que domines una técnica muy avanzada?

Laura con esfuerzos podía mantener la guardia, lynn se movía con una velocidad impresionante, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los golpes, en una fracción de segundos su guardia cae.

Lynn-pensando-ahora –lanza un Uppercut-

Le pega justo en la barbilla se tambalea, rápidamente manda un derechazo lynn lo esquiva sin problemas.

Laura-pensando-eso ya no funcionara, tienes un punto débil.

Manda patas bajas a sus piernas, lynn se tambalea y pierde su concentración, aprovecha golpea su rostro en varias ocasiones, con esfuerzos recupera su defensa y contrataca la pelea esta pareja nadie podía quitar la mira o pronunciar algo, en un ultimo esfuerzo ambas conectan un golpe, todo queda en silencio, ninguna se movía, lynn empieza a temblar y cae.

réferi- a tu esquina- empieza el conteo.

La familia gritaba para que se levantara, leo solo supira, lynn lucha para ponerse de pie, en el ultimo segundo se incorpora, apenas da un paso y cae de espaldas pesadamente.

Réferi-la ganadora es Laura.

La gente grita de emoción por tal encuentro de nuevo ve el cielo azul, estaba apunto de lloran, visualiza una mano que le ayuda a levantarse.

Laura-sonriendo- te felicito, tu hermano te enseño bien.

Lynn- confundida- gracias sin duda dentro de 3 años te ganare.

Laura-sonriendo-espero verte por cierto tu hermano lincoln ¿tiene novia?

Lynn-sorprendida-te gusta mi hermano menor ¿Qué edad tienes?

Laura-sonrojada-es lindo, además seria un excelente compañero, 13.

Lynn-nerviosa y sorprendida- eres mayor por 2 años, además el ya tiene novia.

Laura-desilusionada-es una lastima, bueno adiós.

La ve alejarse con calma, no podía creer tal confesión, al final solo sonríe, al llegar ve a leo solo espera lo peor, en cambio la felicita, no pasa mucho tiempo para el encuentro de lincoln con esfuerzos consigue el primer lugar toda la familia gritaba de emoción lynn volvió a combatir para tener el 3 lugar fue derrotada sin muchos problemas al final se escucharon gritos de animo, algunos que estaban junto a la familia los felicitaron, laura gano el torneo poco después en la entrega de premios lincoln no podía ocultar su felicidad, al igual que la familia.

Juez-te felicito, no esperaba que llegaras lejos-serio- solo no vuelvas a ser trampa.

Lynn-avergonzada-descuide, pero tenga seguro que volveré.

Ambos sonríen, la gente gritaba de emoción, el ultimo acto de despedida los jueces dieron una demostración, poco a poco la gente se retira en la salida.

Lori-felicidades hermanito.

Lana-ya podrás defenderte de cualquier bravucón.

Luna-genial hermano ya tienes al fin un trofeo.

Leni-se ven geniales en los trajes que les confeccione.

Lincoln y lynn solo miran a leo.

Lincoln-cabizbajo- si pero lo manche.

Lynn-cabizbajo- los dejamos destrozados

Leni-descuiden hare otros.

Rita-abrazando a lincoln-mi pequeño es un campeón y un excelente peleador.

Señor lynn-estoy orgulloso de ambos.

Lucy-suspiro-lynn ¿te pasa algo?

Lynn-no nada, solo que..-se acerca a leo- gracias -llorando- gracias por aguantarme y tenerme paciencia, gracias por abrirme los ojos al mostrarme que el talento tiene un limite y lo grande que es el mundo, desde ahora me esforzare al máximo, gracias hermano.

Esto sorprendió a todos nadie podía creer tal cosa lynn, la chica ruda, que jamás pedía disculpas, ni reconocía sus errores pero mas al reconocer a leonardo, ahora parecía una persona distinta sin rabia, miedo, dudas y culpa, leonardo se agacha y seca sus lagrimas.

Leo-lynn todavía te falta una prueba final.

Lynn-con energía-descuida la pasare sin problemas.

Ambos sonríen el resto de la familia no daba crédito a lo acontecido leonardo se incorpora.

Leo-chicos recuerden que el esfuerzo no tienen limites, jamás se rindan, superen y rompan sus cadenas, si lo quieren hacer háganlo no dejen que nada los detenga.-sonriendo-

Los chicos-claro.

Leo-acercándose a su padre- bueno todavía falta algo-le quita las llaves de bangzilla- leni tu manejas-

Leni-recibe las llaves-ok.

Avanza con tranquilidad, los presentes gritaron de terror.

Señor lynn-preocupado-hijo tu hermana no sabe manejar a tomado varios exámenes además de que lori y lincoln lo intentaron sin lograrlo así que...-ve la seguridad de leo-esta bien hijo confiare en tu juicio.

Leo-leni solo recuerda, déjalo fluir y sígueme.

Leni-alegremente-de acuerdo-levanta el pulgar.

La familia no sabía que decir o hacer algunos intentaron que los llevara, el negó al final no tuvieron opción, su padre de copiloto, su madre atrás, los chicos se pelaban por la parte trasera, lincoln y lynn tomaron los asientos delanteros sin dudarlo después de unos 5 minutos todos estaban listos.

Leni-sonriendo-todos listos.

Familia-con miedo-si.

Leni-antes de prender el motor-casi seme olvidaba- pone un cd- bueno aquí vamos

con el ritmo de la música empezó la marcha, al principio no había cambio alguno hasta salir del estacionamiento, todos se aferraban a lo mas cercano, leni cantando alegremente no podían creer parecía otra persona, manejaba mejor que el sr. lynn, incluso sus reflejos eran sorprendentes, poco a poco perdían el miedo pero volvió cuando leo paso un semáforo antes de la señal de alto el señor lynn estaba a puto de intervenir, leni se detuvo sin problema, cuando cambio los esperaba al cabo de unos 40 minutos llegan a un gran edificio, se estacionan y entran

Lola-enojada-estamos en una exposición de comic.

Luan-enojada-esto es inaudito.

Luna-enojada-se que no ganamos el primer lugar.

Lisa-enojada-si esto es un castigo, por pasarme en las pruebas

Lori-enojada-espero que tengas una buena razón.

Lily-popo.

Leo-descuiden no estaremos mucho tiempo, dentro de 80 minutos sabrán la razón diviértanse un poco, no coman demasiado yo invito solo elijan el lugar y nos veremos en la sala 4.

Leo se retira sin decir mas.

Rita-cargando a lily-bueno ya que estamos, aquí hay que divertirnos.

La familia se separa, lincoln estaba emocionado al estar en una convención ya solía ir pero no de esta magnitud, leni y lola estaba sorprendida al ver los trajes algunos mejor trabajados que otros y de diferentes materiales al igual que el maquillaje, lori y lynn al ver chicos y chigas hermosos con buena musculatura, luna al oírlos cantar con emoción y energía no tardo en unirse al karaoke, luan al ver algunos asiendo bromas o actuando de acuerdo al personaje, lana escucha atentamente en como fabricaron y elaboración de sus trajes, liza empezó una alocada discusión sobre algunas cosas que no son posibles y daños en el cuerpo humano al igual que ciertas teorías, los padres llevan a lily con algunos disfrazados de furry ríe sin parar al interactuar, Lucy por su parte intentaba alejarse y pasar desapercibida cuando.

Lucy-disculpa no me fije por donde iba-cuando levanta la mirada queda atónica.

Chica-descuida suele pasar-

Lucy-sorprendida- es, es, estas disfrazada de...

Chica-soy la reina twi amiga mía, hoy mis amigas y amigos estamos enseñando la magia de la amista a todos los presentes.

Lucy-emocionada- te ves genial, pero no es una versión humana.

Twi-hoy me trasforme para estar con ustedes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lucy-emocionada-soy lucy.

Twi-sonriendo- bien lucy , ¿quieres conocer a los demás?

Lucy solo asienta, se toman de la mano su asombro es grande al ver al grupo todos representaban bien a sus personajes, la familia loud no podía creer lo bien que se la pasaban las hermanas siempre consideraban una perdida de tiempo y estúpido estos eventos por fin vieron con otros ojos,, sin darse cuenta paso el tiempo rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala, vieron los trabajos, lincoln no dio crédito al ver el suyo, la familia al descubridlo lo felicitaron.

Juez-buenas tardes, dentro de unos 5 minutos daremos a conocer a los ganadores.

Lincoln no podía reaccionar, ante tal suceso.

Lincoln-preocupado-leo ¿Qué ase ahí mi trabajo?

Leo-las bases decían que la historia debe ser de un solo numero, dibujas genial.

Antes de poder contestar, empieza la ceremonia de premiación, ve pasar a lugar, sabia que no ganaría consideraba malo su trabajo, al no estar al nivel de sus ídolos.

Juez-primer lugar es para-todos nerviosos, lincoln solo reflejaba tristeza- lincoln loud,

Al oír su nombre no sabia como reaccionar, pasa apresurado al estante todos gritaban y aplauden de emoción, el no podía creer tal cosa, solo llora de alegría, tomaron fotos, al salir decidero comer en burping burger, juntaron 4 mesas todo era felicidad.

Señor lynn- abrazándolo- hijo tienes talento no cabe duda.

Rita-emocionada- te mandaremos a cursos de dibujo.

Luan-quien iba a pensar que tendrías 2 trofeos y el mismo día.

Lincoln-lo que mas me sorprende es que leni, sepa manejar.

Leni-leo me enseñaba en sus ratos libres y tengo mi permiso-mostrándolo-

La familia esta asombrada.

Lisa-que método ocupo para lograrlo.

Lynn-si cual será.

Lucy-no pensé que fueras fácil de manipular al igual que lynn.

Lynn-si ni que..¡oye!

Solo ríen.

Luna-riendo-sin mencionar que lori no vomito durante todo el viaje.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, al darse cuenta.

Lana-sorprendida-¿lori como lo lograste?

Lori-confundida- no tengo idea, leo me...

Todos voltean a verlo.

Leo-tranquilo-recuerdas la meditación, -pensando- de echo fueron los masajes a tus nervios de tu cabeza.

Lana-eres sorprendente, no solo en peleas, eres una caja de sorpresas.

Leo-sonriendo-todo se lo debo a mi entrenamiento y a mi señor-sonriendo-.

Todos quedan confundidos ante su mirada melancólica y su sonrisa desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y seguridad..

Leo-apenado-bueno olvidémonos de mi trabajo, hoy es un día de celebración.

Lola-tiene razón.

Lily-popo popo popo.

Luan- bien dicho hermana.

Lucy-propongo un brindis.

La familia levantando sus vasos-por leo.

El solo podía sonríe nada podía estropearlo.

Sujeto-arriba las manos que nadie se mueva o les volamos la cabeza, esto es un asalto.

Continuara...


	8. capitulo 8: secretos

**Hola a todos el material a continuación pertenece a CHRIS SAVINO** **Y nickelodeon este material es con el fin de divertir y entretener, gracias y espero que lo disfruten no soy escritor pero esta es una buena forma de mejorar la escritura y la** **imaginación, espero sus criticas gracias por tomar algo de su tiempo.**

 **RESUMEN: Que pasaría si los chicos LOUD se enteraran que hay otro miembro de la familia, que se a ausentado por 10 años, como reaccionar ante tal evento, como cambiara su modo de vida no todo es de color de rosa, descubrirán los motivos y su mas grande secreto que a guardado celosamente a la familia.**

* * *

 **hola quiero aclarar que no me acuerdo de las amigas de lynn, ya que solo vi una ves el episodio y por cuestiones de trabajo tardare en subir los siguientes capítulos gracias por su atención y comprensión.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE EL 1º HERMANO**

CAPITULO 8: SECRETOS

Leonardo está cortando madera a su vecino Mr. Grouse, los chicos observan, su furia.

Leni-angustiada-¿Por qué está enojado?

Lola-temerosa-da miedo.

Lisa-indiferente- por la forma en que se comporto anoche.

Lincoln-triste-no hiso nada malo, es mas fue asombroso.

Lisa -seria- asombroso se queda corto, parecía como esas tontas películas o comics de héroes.

Luna-angustiada- no solo nos salvo, evito una tragedia.

Lori-con la mirada perdida- siempre es así cuando algo le molesta o hace una estupidez.

Luan-angustiada-sin duda le cuesta mantener esa sonrisa, es como ver la version masculina de lynn.

Lynn solo queda sorprendida, como es posible que tengan tanto parecido, ya que mostraba lo contrario.

Lana-reocupada-¿Cómo lo ánimos?

Lucy-suspirando- golpea cada vez mas fuerte, sin mencionar que lleva toda la mañana.

Lynn decide acercarse.

Lynn-gritando- hey leo - no recibe contestación- leo, oye idiota te estoy hablando.

Toma una piedra de buen tamaño, sus hermanas y hermano no logran impedir que la oreje, se escucha el silbido, todos se asombrar al verla destrozada a mano limpia, leni y lori entran rápido por el botiquín, leonardo despierta de su transe solo la mira.

Leo-apenado-disculpa lynn, solo que...

Lynn-acercándose-no tienes por que disculparte, no fue tu culpa -queda enfrente- no es bueno que te castigues de esa forma- toma su mano-no te duele, digo llevas toda la mañana cortando madera y destrozaste una piedra de buen tamaño.

Leo-solo observa, suspira- me recuerdas de como era de joven, no quería que presenciaran... fue estúpido en como me comporte... es mas no debí hacer nada pude hacer que mataran a alguien no soy digno...

Es interrumpido por un abrazo no se mueve, duda para corresponder solo muestra tristeza.

Lynn-apenada-no te preocupes en no corresponder, supongo que debes en cuando debes relajarte, además fue genial en como te encargaste de esos ladrones.

Leo no pronuncia o mueve, al poco tiempo el resto de la familia se unen, no sabe como reaccionar al final solo corresponde pasa unos 10 minutos, ya relajado.

Leo -alegre- ¿quieren ir al zoológico?

Los chicos gritan de alegría.

Leo-alegre-solo termino con el ultimo-toma el tronco por la pate superior y rompe a la mita con sus manos, se quedan boca abierta-bueno hay que ir.

Leni -deteniéndolo- primero tomas un baño en lo que preparamos unos bocadillos.

Todos se preparan para el paseo, leo toma la ducha.

Flashback

Leo-serio con las manos arriba-tomen el dinero y váyanse.

Ladrón 1-gritando- claro que tomaremos el dinero y sus pertenencias.

Ladrón 2- gritando- rapido idiota pon el dinero y unas hamburguesas y papas.

Ladrón 3-furioso- vamos idiotas, pongan sus billeteras y celulares.

Todos los presentes solo obedecen, el atraco paso sin muchos problemas.

Ladrón 3-riedno-miren chicos que preciosura de mujer-levanta a una chica- que les parece si nos la llevamos y nos divertimos- la manosea y lame la mejilla.

El padre de la chica intenta evitarlo sin resultado positivo, lo golpe sin parar y le apunta.

Ladrón 3- riendo-que te pasa pendejo, acaso deseas morir.

Ladrón 1-enojado-ya vasta idiota, concéntrate.

Ladrón 3-riendo- vamos por favor, ase tiempo que no me follo a una buena puta,- la acerca hasta besarla- no te resista preciosa te gustara.

Leo observa y evalúa sus opciones, sabe que puede actuar cuando salgan y rescatar a la chica, sus demás compinches se ríen.

Ladrón 1-riendo-tienes razón al que llevarla,-observa a leni - hey tu levántate

Se acerca antes de poder tocarla leo en un movimiento rápido sostiene la pistola le quita la corredera e inhabilita, lo golpea antes de poder reaccionar, el lanza una navaja de mariposa que atraviesa su muñeca grita de dolor y caer su arma, apenas reacciona ante el dolor de su camarada no tiene tiempo de apuntar y recibe un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

Ladrón 2-enojado- no te muevas idiota, o mato a la chica.

Con el cuchillo cerca del cuello de la chica llorando, se detiene.

Leo-serio-déjala ir, si te rindes pasaras unos cuantos años en prisión en ves de cadena perpetua.

Ladrón 3-furioso-callate pendejo, no te muevas.

Ladrón 1- histérico- maldito ese golpe me dolió, mantelo detenido-se acerca a leni- es culpa de ese idiota, disfrutare golpe...

Se escucha el sonido de un arma, al voltear ve a su compinche en un charco de sangre, al verlo de nuevo el miedo se apodera.

Leo-acercándose furioso - debieron tomar el dinero e irse.

Ladron1-con miedo-me rindo, no hay necesidad de hacer algo estúpido.

Al estar cerca lo golpea, con una fuerza tremenda, que lo deja casi inconsciente lo sostiene para golpearlo, ningún presente podía creer que lo machacaba a golpes no pasa mas de 3 minutos, lo sintieron horas reacciono al oír a una de sus hermanas llorar, observa como destrozo la cara del pobre sujeto que respiraba con dificulta, al mirar a su alrededor ve su miedo, lo deja con cuidado y limpia su puño se levanta amarra a los ladrones, se retira.

La familia rápidamente tomas sus cosas, cuando salen lo ven alejarse deciden regresar ya en casa no daban crédito de lo acontecido, los chicos esperaban su regreso al final el sueño los vence, a la mañana siguiente descubren a su madre preparando el desayuno, su padre leyendo intranquilo el periódico, escuchan el sonido de la madera siendo partida.

Fin del Flashback

Leo-enojado-como perdí el control, eso no debió pasar, no sirvió el entrenamiento- se golpea el rostro-cálmate idiota es lógico, amenazaron a la familia.

Leonardo reacciona al oír el escándalo rápidamente se da prisa al salir lincoln entra rápido, transcurre 50 minutos al llegar a la entrada no da crédito.

Flamy -sonriendo- hola chicos, gracias por invitarme.

Lori -sonriendo- descuida, será genial verdad hermano.

Leo no pronuncia nada, al cruzar los ojos ambos muestran timidez, las chicas solo ríen, lincoln mostraba celos.

Lana -riendo- te pareces a clyde.

Lucy- suspiro- ni con ronnie te pones de esa manera.

Lynn -riendo-esto es muy divertido, cuando se entere ronnie.

Lincoln -enojado- ya cállense, no es de su incumbencia -apenado- no se que me pasa.

Luna-acariciando su cabeza-vamos hermano no te preocupes, es un amor platónico y es normal estar celoso.

Lincoln la voltea a mirar, se siente un poco mejor al observa a leo y flamy muestra una sonrisa forzada, las hermanas mayores mostraron un poco de preocupación el siempre las protegía de los chicos que intentaban pasarse, las ayudas incondicionales, tomar responsabilidades y deberes que odiaban, pero sobre todo tener un confidente, les recordaba a Leonardo antes de su partida, como podían animarlo ya pronto estará en edad de entender que es una relación, celos, fiestas, peleas, lo típico de la pubertad papá sin duda le daría consejos, no todos al ser vergonzosos que solo un hermano mayor podía dar, al entrar deciden la ruta adecuada, todo es tranquilidad y alegría leo y flamy al final.

Flamy-asombrada-¿siempre tienen mucha energía?

Leo-suspirando-ni te lo imaginas, ¿no se como mis padres, soportaron todo esto?

Flamy-riendo- son maravillosos.

Leo- alegre - gracias, tengo suerte de estar junto a una hermosa y maravillosa chica.

Ambos se sonrojan.

Lily-cagada por lori-leo, leo, leo.

Leni-alegremente-si lily son leones.

Lily-señalando- leo, leo, leo

Lucy-suspirando-vaya le gustan mucho -pensando- ¿donde estará? no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Lisa -limpiándose los lentes- a lo mejor se refiere a leonardo.

Lily solo ríe ante tal aceptación leni, lori y luan miran detenidamente siente un extraño recuerdo rápidamente voltean un donde se encuentra su hermano mayor, mientras.

Lana- preocupada- diablos como lo recuperaremos.

Luna -triste- olvídalo hermana esta perdido.

Lana -señalando- pero esta justo ahí.

Lola -enojada- si en el habita de los tigres.

Luna -suspirando- vámonos, conseguiré otra uña.

Lana -preocupado- pero es un regalo.

Lola -enojada- no son gatos.

Lana -enojada- claro que son gatos, solo que muy grandes.

Luna -cabizbaja- olvídenlo vámonos.

Antes de marcharse.

Chico –preocupado -disculpa ¿que se te callo?

Lola -acercándose- una uña de guitarra.

Chico –mirando detenidamente el área - ¿es la de corazón?

Lana- emocionada- si esa es.

Luna- riendo con sarcasmo- ¿y como piensas recuperarla?

Chico -sonriendo- entrando en su habita.

Luna -volteando- si como no, - lo mira detenidamente- ya veo trabajas aquí, y ¿que quieres a cambio?

Chico -apenado- nada, solo deseo ayudarlos.

Luna -enojada- mira no quiero que te metas en problemas, vámonos chicas.

Las gemelas dudan, al final siguen su camino, la familia lo pasa de maravilla ya en el área de comida, los chicos miran detenidamente el menú, leo y flamy en la mesa.

Flamy -tranquila- es hermoso no lo crees.

Leo-si.

Flamy -seria- lo que paso anoche fue estúpido de tu parte.

Leo-serio- lo se, debí esperar que se fueran, pero amenazaron con lastimar a mi familia.

Flamy -seria- aun así debiste tomar las cosas con calma

Leo-apenado- no tengo palabras, soy un idiota.

Flamy -animándolo- no lo eres protegiste a tu familia es única.

Leo -avergonzado- soy afortunado, espero tener una contigo.

Flamy -alegre- sin duda la tendremos.

Ambos reacción avergonzados.

Luna-¿que pediré?

Chico- ¿te estas divirtiendo?

Luna -enojada- ¿me estas acosando?

Chico- apenado - no claro que no, solo que aprovecho mi descanso, esto te pertenece-entregándolo en su mano.

Luna -emocionado- gracias, ¿pero como?

Chico -riendo- aproveche cuando les di de comer.

Luna -asombrada- eres genial.

Chico -alejándose-bueno será mejor que me valla.

Luna-apenada- oye disculpa por como te trate.

Chico-sonriendo-descuida.

Luna-alegremente- ¿como te llamas?

Chico-Arturo ¿y el vuestro hermosa?

Luna-sonrojada- luna

Arturo –sonriendo- bueno adiós luna espero volver a verte.

Luna-sonriendo-claro.

Lo ve alejándose, al voltear ve a sus hermanas a punto de gritar, lincoln aprovecha para estar con flamy.

Lincoln-nervioso-te traje un helado.

Flamy-sonriendo- gracias licnoln.

No puede ocultar su sonrisa, se sientan juntos no sabe que decir mucho menos verla directamente.

Flamy -alegremente- ¿te gusto?

Lincoln -nervioso- ¿Qué? No se a que te refieres, eres la novia de mi hermano, no se...

Recibe un beso en la mejilla, se pone todo rojo.

Flamy -alegremente- será nuestro secreto.

Lincoln solo se pone mas nervioso y sonrojado al verla directamente.

Leo -maliciosamente- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lincoln grita.

Leo -maliciosamente- pequeño enano con que intentas bajarme a mi novia.

Lincoln -nervioso- no seria capas de hacer tal...

Flamy- abrazándolo- el me trata mejor, además es guapo creo que me quedare con el.- dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

Leo -tristemente- no puede ser mi hermano me robo a mi novia.

Lincoln no sabia como reaccionar ve al resto de sus hermanas que muestran enojo.

Lincoln -preocupado- leo no quise lastimarte, hay algo que...

Leo -apretando sus nudillos en la cabeza- no te preocupes enano, solo estoy jugando además tienes el valor de declarártele-riendo

Nadie contuvo las risas de repente un grito alarma, unas personas corren a su dirección ven un oso grizzly, rápidamente leonardo y flamy juntan los chicos, de pronto visualizan una niña a punto de ser atacada, rápidamente corre lo mas que puede, de pronto arturo salva a la pequeña leo golpea su rostro, aprovechan para escabullirse, lo sigue golpeado sin detenerse al cabo de unos 5 minutos cae inconsciente, el solo respira con dificulta todos gritan de alegría y felicitan a ambos, luna se dirige junto a arturo. Nada grave pasa solo el susto, pasan el resto del dia gemial ya en la noche llegan a casa y cuenta lo sucedido.

Flamy -seria- no pasó nada malo, tuvimos suerte de estar ahí y no mostrar toda tu fuerza.- nota su preocuacion- ¿Qué pasa?

Leo-intrigado- ese chico, esconde algo pero ¿Qué?

Flamy -preocupada- enseguida pediré que lo investiguen sin duda...

Leo-con la mirada perdida-no es necesario, tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender.

Ambos quedan en silencio.

Flamy- apenada- bueno será mejor que me marche, además...

Leo -besándola apasionadamente- quédate esta noche, salgamos mañana solo nosotros.

En el cuarto de luan y luna.

Luan-sonriendo- ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

Lun -enojada- arturo y no es mi novio.

Luan -alegremente- te gusta, lo vi claramente cuando corriste para checar su estado.

Luna -enojada- no digas tonterías, solo le debía un favor, además...

Suena su celular, no oculta su sonrisa luan solo rie, mientras lynn se dirigía donde se encontraba leo.

Lynn-muy bien leo, hoy pasare la prueba, y espero...-se detiene bruscamente- disculpa volveré mas tarde.

Leo- apenado- no muéstrame tu progreso.

Lynn saca una por una las fichas y acomoda en fila, juega con ellas por unos 10 minutos, las guardas sin problemas alguno.

Leo-sonriendo- felicidades ya estas lista, enseguida vuelvo.

Lynn queda a solas con flamy solo sonríe, al poco tiempo sale junto con el resto de la familia.

Leo-con una caja- bien lynn

Se acerca y con sumo cuidado abre el contenido se queda muda.

Leo –tranquilo- lynn te enseñare el arte del samurái, este mes será el mas difícil ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, conociéndote con solo 20 días, aprenderás lo básico.

Lynn-emocionada-es genial ¿no debería ser de metal mi espada?

Leo- serio-en las manos adecuadas es peligrosa.

Lynn-menospreciando-si como no.

Leo toma un tronco de madera de un buen grosor se las pasa a cada miembro para que lo examine, toma la espada de madera y arroja el tronco al aire, cuando regresa realiza un movimiento rápido y corta sin problema, no dan crédito, Leo le muestra su katana, lynn no podia ocultar su sorpresa.

Lynn –emocionada- ¿puedo?

Solo asienta, al tomar el mango no logra sacarla, retrocede leo saca con sumo cuidado todos están sorprendidos, al verlo manipularla parecía una danza, no daban crédito la deja en su lugar.

Leo –sereno- cuando logres perfeccionar todo te ayudare a fabricar la tuya, descansa mañana será un día muy pesado.

Lynn corre alegremente y presume su regalo, a la mañana siguiente lynn, lana, lola y luan corren directamente al sótano, gritan y salen lo más rápido posible, al escuchar tal escandalo le preguntan sobre lo acontecido, sus padre y hermanas mayores al ver a leo y flamy tomados de las manos, sonrojados y con la ropa un poco holgada solo sonríen, todo pasa sin contra tiempo, ya en el patio, leo y lynn entrena arduamente durante tres horas sin descanso y por primera vez pierde el aliento, energía y su cuerpo esta totalmente destrozado, al medio día la familia observa a leo y flamy retirarse muy acaramelados.

Leni - alegre- sin duda, la boda esta cerca.

Lola - emocionada- no puedo esperar para llevar los anillos.

Lana- preocupada –espero que den pastel y helado.

Luna - emocionada- compondré la mejor canción de amor.

Luan-riendo- sin duda se la dedicaras a tu novio arrrtu o arturo en donde estas que no te veo-riendo

Lori - maliciosamente- si quien es ese chico, sin duda se parece a mick swagger.

Luna -sonrojada- no se parece en nada, además,-gritando- me gustan una chica de mi clase, el solo es un amigo.

Todos están asombrados ante tal confesión, creían que siempre buscaba un chico que se pareciera a su ídolo , no pasa mucho tiempo para que las risas y burlas estallaran, leni observa a lincoln retirarse, decide seguirlo al llegar a la puerta lo escucha llorar, solo se queda parada por unos 10 minutos al final se arma de valor y entra.

Lincoln-limpiándose las lágrimas- hola leni ¿Qué pasa?

Leni solo se sienta a su lado poco a poco lo abraza, al final rompen en llanto.

Leni- relajándolo-saca todo hermanito.

Lincoln-llorando-no tienes idea, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Leni- melancólica- supongo que es normal al crecer, también pase por esto.

Ambos se mirar entre si.

Leni- sonriendo- todavía recuerdo mi primer amor platónico, siempre intentaba llamar su atención, no importaba como, una vez me rompí un hueso para estar con el, funciono.

Lincoln-intrigado- ¿Qué paso?

Leni - alegremente- tuvimos una plática, el me ayudo a entender que lo nuestro no era posible, al principio pensé que era la edad.

Lincoln- confundido-¿Cuántos años?

Leni -melancólica- estaba en la prepa yo en primaria, ya te imaginas, cuando entiendes que todo se da en su momento, eres libre y te quitas todas tus cadenas.

Lincoln al chocar sus miradas nota una hermosa sonrisa y poco a poco ambos chicos ríen, al final ambos salen y se divierten en familia, ya en la noche leo se acerca a Lincoln.

Leo- preocupado- hermano podemos hablar sobre...

Lincoln -alegremente- descuida hermano ya entendí que es un amor no correspondido, tarde o temprano tenia que pasarme y se que no estoy solo- sonriendo.

Leo -sorprendido- claro si necesitas saber algo no dudes en preguntar, en especial cosas vergonzosas que pronto te pasaran.

Lincoln solo muestra confusión se retira al salir para tomar aire observa a leni se acerca y platican plácidamente.

Han pasado 18 días, la familia loud tiene un hermoso paseo familiar por el parque, entre risas y juegos todos muestran una hermosa felicidad, leonardo conviviendo a mas no poder con sus hermanas, hermano y padres, nada podía arruinar ese momento durante el regreso se separa.

Rita-alegre-leo ¿A dónde vas?

Señor lynn -alegre- hijo ¿Qué pasa?

Leo-entre lágrimas y tristeza- lo siento, de verdad lo siento, por favor perdónenme.

Los señores lound no entendían nada.

Rita-preocupada- de ¿que estás hablando?

Señor lynn -preocupado- ¿que te pasa? podemos ayudarte solo...

Escuchan gritos a sus espaldas.

Lily-llorando- popo, popo

Lori-gritando de terror y llorando- ya no sigas.

Leni-gritando de terror y llorando-ya no te levantes, solo ríndete.

Luna-gritando de terror y llorando-que alguien lo ayude por favor.

Luan-gritando de terror y llorando- corre por favor corre.

Lincoln -gritando de terror y llorando- ya no luches, aléjate.

Gemelas -gritando de terror y llorando-déjalo en paz.

Lisa-gritando de terror y llorando- si sigue así no sobrevivirá.

Lucy -gritando de terror y llorando-no mueras por favor, no mueras.

Lynn -gritando de terror y llorando-hermano me prometisteis que volverías.

Los señores loud al voltear ven un panorama distinto una ciudad cubierto de fuego y destrucción su hijo de rodillas frente a una gran sombra.

Sombra –muere -su brazo lo atraviesa-

Rita -grito de horror- ¡leoooooo nooooooo!

Rita se despierta bruscamente, bañada de sudor frio, el señor lynn se incorpora.

Señor lynn -preocupado-¿estás bien querida?

Rita-tranquilizándose-si solo fue una pesadilla -al verlo bien estaba bañado en sudor y agitado- ¿también te paso?

Señor lynn -calmándose- si ¿quieres hablar?

solo asentó y empezaron a platicar, se asombran ante la similitud.

Señor lynn -nervioso- me alegro que no le decapitaron en tu sueño.

Rita-nerviosa-aun así se sintió muy real, crees ¿Qué signifique algo?

Señor lynn -suspirando-no solo fue un mal sueño solo eso, ambos sabemos que su trabajo es peligroso, pero está aquí eso es una buena señal.

Ambos se lanzan una sonrisa nerviosa, después de un tiempo vuelven a dormir, se despertaron a las 5:45 a.m. y decidieron salir Rita prepara café, el señor lynn solo se sentó en el sofá, un rato depuse ambos estaban sentado con 3 tazas de café, esperando a leo, al entrar se sorprendió de verlos levantados.

Leo -asombrado- buenos días papá y mamá

Ambos –buenos días hijo.

Señor lynn -serio-¿hijo podemos platicar?

Leonardo se sorprendió ante tal movimiento y tomo lugar, la platica era muy pesada y deprimente, poco a poco se fue calmando pero seguía serio el ambiente.

Rita –melancólica- tus heridas fueron causadas por entrenamiento y misiones.

Leo –serio- si mamá, no les mentí, no sabia si sobreviviría algunos de mis amigos murieron en combate.

Señor lynn -preocupado- ¿te falta mucho para jubilarte?

Leo –suspirando- descuiden después de las vacaciones, estaré otro año claro si todo sale como se planea.

Ambos- confundidos- ¿a que te refieres?

Leo -serio- solamente necesito un año.

Solo se quedan confundidos al verlo confían, al final se abrazan, el resto del día los padres están tensos, solo se preguntaban ¿que significaba si todo salía bien y que diablos es leonardo en realidad? su preocupación desapareció al verlo dormido en medio de la sala recordando, los momentos que mentía sobre las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca para ocultar que trabaja medio tiempo, temían que pisara malos pasos, todo desapareció al contemplarlo tranquilo y rodeado de sus hermanos, de pronto suena su celular al contestar rápidamente se pone de pie y baja lo mas rápido al sótano, al salir se dirige a la puerta.

Leo -angustiado- volveré en 3 días, nos necesitan en la base, lynn y linconl, practiquen, lisa cuando llegue te ayudare sin chistar, lucy escuchare cada uno de tus poemas, lola are...

Sus padres lo abrazan.

Señor lynn -sonriendo- cuídate hijo, sin duda es importante te esperamos 10 años que son 3 días.

Rita-sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- no hagas una estupidez, solo procura regresar sano y salvo, ambos estamos orgullosos de ti.

Antes de poder hablar el resto de los hermanos lo abrazan, durante unos 2 minutos, lo ven limpiarse unas lagrimas, se aleja en la oscuridad, durante los 3 días la casa parecía silenciosa y sin energía a pesar del alboroto, esa noche los chicos se reunieron.

Lori -alegremente- bien chicos, alguien tiene un oscuro secreto, además no olvidemos que...

Luna -enojada- ya basta estoy hasta la chingada de sus pinches burlas sobre mis gusto, al menos Leonardo me dio consejos y apoyo.

Los chicos, sienten un pésame y un gran aire de melancolía.

Lincoln-suspirando-me ayudo cuando sufrí bullying.

Lynn-melancolía-fue el único que me tuvo paciencia.

Lucy-suspiro-escucha cada frase.

Luan- triste- es un reto para hacerle bromas.

Lana –triste -me da consejos sobre mecánica, incluso me acompaña al basurero.

Leni -melancolica- sin el, no tendria mi permiso de conducir.

Lisa -seria- tengo demasiados avances científicos, si siguiera con los métodos actuales me tomaría años.

Lori -triste- siempre es cordial con todos, paciente y protector no recuerdo la ultima vez que dormí sin miedo.

Lily -cabizbajo- popo, popo, da da da.

Lola –suspirando- siempre tiene tiempo para todos.

Leni-sonriendo-si el siempre se preocupa por todos incluso con mamá y papá, como la otra vez que calentó café con las manos.

Lori-riendo- leni eso es imposible, recuerda que es un truco.

Leni -seria- no fue un truco, tenia las manos descubiertas claramente calentó las tazas sin usar la estufa.

Luan-incrédula- vamos recuerda que el siempre hacia...-recordando-el se convertía en león y manipulaba el fuego.

Luna -confundida- de que estas hablando es un disfraz recuerda...-incrédula- un león nos protegió, del los monstruos del armario-

Las hermanas mayores no sabían que decir.

Lucy –tímidamente- esto sonara raro pero, después de que lynn llegara de su aventura al día siguiente salí sin permiso, cuando regresaba unos chichos, me acorralaron no me imagino que hubiera pasado si no...

Lori -preocupada-¿si no fuera por?

Lucy –sonrojada - un león negro me salvo, los espanto y como llego se fue, reaccione cuando apareció leonardo.

Lana –angustiada- yo lo vi una vez cocinando, sin prender la estufa cuando termino me acerque grande fue mi sorpresa que estaba fría.

Lisa -seria- eso es imposible, sin mencionar la quemadura.

Lana-enojada- estaba fría solo los sartenes tenían calor.

Luna –apenada- digan me loca, pero estoy segura que puede saltar y caer como si nada, como unos 10 o 20 metros.

Lynn-triste- el me salvo de hacer una estupidez, si no fuera por el estaría en las drogas.

Los chicos –sorprendidos- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Lori –enojada- como se te ocurre tal estupidez.

Lynn –apenada- lo se pero, era un droga llamada titan y según lo que leí por internet ese chico tenia razón.

Leni –suspirando- al menos no paso nada malo.

Lynn-temerosa- de echo la semana pasada, nos topamos si querer con el estaba acompañado por unos 7 sujetos mas grandes y fuertes aun así leo los mando al hospital aun cuando tomaron la droga todo sucedió muy rápido parecían costales de papas, pero lo que me dio miedo fueron sus ojos, llenos de ira, rabia no parecía humanos sino de un animal listo para matar, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fueron sus pupilas, parecían de gato.

Lori y leni se miran entre si.

Lori -preocupada-chicos lo que les contare no se lo digan a nuestros padres.

Solo asientan.

Flashback

15 días atrás

Lori -alegre- gracias por acompañarnos.

Leni -alegre- hemos soñado con venir a una venta nocturna.

Leo -sonriendo- descuiden chicas, solo démonos prisa antes que se haga mas noche.

Las chicas van y bien lo pasa de maravilla y sin contratiempos, al final en el estacionamiento.

Leo- espéreme enseguida vuelvo.

Se aleja, lori y leni ríen y platican plácidamente.

Chico 1- hola leni ¿Cómo estas?

Chico 2- si como están hermosas ¿Qué dicen si salimos los cuatro?

Lori-fastidiada- largase idiotas, antes que vuelva mi hermano.

Chico 1-riendo- el pequeño lin, vamos solo estamos platicando tranquilamente además leni no me has respondido...

Leni -fastidiada- ya te dije que no seré tu novia.

Lori -enojada- ya la escuchaste así que lárgate.

Chico 2- vamos lori, no seas aguafiestas, salgamos esta noche y te enseñare a olvidar a ese idiota de boby -acercándose.

Lori -dándole una cachetada- el es mejor que tu basura, será mejor que se larguen antes que llegue.. Recibe un golpe en el abdomen

Chico2 -riendo-eso fue estúpido, pequeña perra -golpeándola- te enseñare como es un hombre de verdad.

De pronto una camioneta se pone enfrente y las suben, rápidamente huyen al cabo de unos 25 minutos.

Lori -con miedo- muy bien pendejos, será mejor que nos dejen antes que..

Chico 2 -gritando- antes ¿de que? Pequeña perra, intentamos ser amables pero nos obligaron hacer esto.

Chico1 –riendo- todavía pueden cambiar de idea, antes que todos nos divirtamos.

Las chicas visualizan al resto del grupo cuenta unos 20 sujetos algunos tienen armas de fuego.

Chico 2- se acerca- si aceptan solo nosotros cuatro nos divertiremos

Las chicas saben sus intenciones, solo oigan las risas leni romper en llanto.

Lori -con terror- será mejor que nos dejen, antes que mi hermano llegue es militar es uno de los mejores.

Chico 2- riendo-a quien intentas engallar sabemos que tu hermanito lincoln es un moja cama y putito, si se portan bien no iremos a visita al resto de la familia.

Sujeto -burlonamente- ¿por que no? Sin duda ganaremos mucho dinero, aparte las otras dos ya están en edad.

Todos ríen lori rompe en llanto y abraza a leni con todas sus fuerzas los sujetos se acercan forcejean un poco al ser separadas las tiran al suelo agarran sus brazos y piernas les rompen sus blusas, las chicas lloran y suplican ante risas escuchan detonaciones de armas, rápidamente se incorporan toman posiciones, lori aprovecha y levanta a leni se ocultan detrás de unas cajas cada vez se escuchan mas cercas no pasa mas de unos segundo y todo queda en silencio.

Chico 1- por una radio- chicos que paso,-silencio-hay alguien ahí-silencio-con un carajo contesten -gritando.

Voz grave -hola idiota, suelta a mis hermanas y el castigo será menor o p...

Chico 1 -furioso- esta muerto imbécil sabes quien soy, mi padre es un pez grande tiene contactos con el gobierno así que será mejor que te largues antes de...

Voz grave -espero que tengas suficientes hombres y armas.

Rápidamente abren una caja y sacan rifles que solo el ejercito tiene permito tener, todos apuntan a la puerta, escuchan los pasos cada vez mas cerca, de pronto silencio total todos están listos para disparar.

Hay una explosión debajo de sus pies algunos caen, otros salen volando, algunos les estalla sus armas y caen pesadamente, uno dispara en dirección al agujero de pronto un gancho perfora su pierna y es elevado, cae al lado de uno y le rompe el brazo a la vez que activa su arma contra los demás algunos logran ocultarse lo avienta lejos, uno dispara en su dirección su hombro es perforado por un gancho y jalado en su dirección lo golpea y manda por el hoyo, alguien entra por la puerta con malas heridas, en su mano izquierda tiene una granada quita el seguro, rápidamente golpea al sujeto colgado y cae pesadamente sobre el que genera que suelte la granada, intenta recogerla estaña, le llueven balas de 9 milímetros arroja chichilos en su dirección algunos lo enfrentan a puño limpio se escuchan los golpes secos y huesos rotos uno por uno caen, otro grupo saca rápidamente sus cuchillos lo rodean el ataque es coordinado se escucha el chirrido del metal, parece no afectarle a la vez que los golpea de forma salvaje, claramente se oyen los huesos rotos y sangre saliendo a diestra y siniestra uno de ellos le dispara directamente en la cabeza no una sino tres veces seguidas el solo muestra un poco de dolor sin dejar de moverse voltea rápidamente forcejea un poco al final lo tumba y rompe el brazo lo golpea en repetidas ocasiones, es jalado de su sudadera al estar en el suelo los dos últimos lo atacan frenéticamente con sus cuchillos que chocan con las mangas se ven la chispas, lo patean en el pecho y cae aprovechan para clavarle uno en su hombro derecho se escucha un quejido, rápidamente golpea la rodilla de su otro atacante y cae se pone de rodillas y golpe a su atacante, se incorpora saca el cuchillo lo arrincona a la pare y se lo clava, en su hombro y golpea, es interrumpido por su compinche, voltea le da de lleno en la cara antes de caer lo toma por la cintura al arrojarlo atraviesa la pare.

Chico 1-aterrado- perdóname, no sabia que eran tus hermanas, te doy dinero tengo mucho, no mejor una isla para ustedes solos con todos los lujos, carros nuevos ya se una casa mas grande, bonita y en un buen barrio. ¿Qué dices?

Leo -furioso- solo eres un pedazo de mierda, no eres el primero, que me suplica por su vida, ¿crees que por tener dinero y contactos te hace mejor?

Chico-llorando-por favor no me mates, te doy lo que quieras pero por favor no me mates.

Antes de poder dar el golpe de gracias es detenido por leni al voltear y verlas sus ojos estallan de cólera, el chico cierra sus ojos las chicas escuchan un golpe seco al mirar ven un agujero donde esta su puño.

Leo -cólera -chicas vallan al auto ahora.

Lori -tapándose y llorando- vámonos hermano ya todo acabo.

Leo -gritando- ¡ahora!

Las chicas solo obedecen, al pasar parecían estar en un campo de batalla, no sabían que sucedió en realidad no desean saberlo, al salir y ver la camioneta corren y suben lori rápidamente se pone de conductor, leni en cambio solo se acuesta y llora, no pasa mas de 10 minutos lori visualiza a leo sube y empieza la marcha pasa unos 20 minutos.

Leni -llorando-¿Qué paso?.

Leo -furioso- ya no molestara a nadie.

Lori -asustada- lo mataste -silencio- ¿contestas? ¿Qué diablos paso? Por favor di...

Siente un liquido caliente al verlo bien es sangre, rápidamente rompe lo que le queda de blusa y aplica un torniquete en el camino visualiza una clínica.

Lori -llorando- regresa hay una clinica, debemos curar tus heridas.

Leo-enojado- primero les comprare ropa nueva, después las llevare a casa y al final me iré al hospital, ustedes son mi prioridad.

Lori -enojada y llorando- al carajo la piche ropa, estas sangrando, necesitas atención medica urgente adem...

Leo –enojado y gritando- estoy bien, ustedes son primero yo no moriré por estas simples heridas.

Leni -abrazándolo y llorando- por favor hermano, vamos al hospital.

Se tranquiza sale por una intercesión, pasa alrededor de 15 minutos, bajan y se dirigen a una bodega al entrar las chicas no dan crédito del lugar tiene unas buenas instalaciones, incluso mejor que los hospitales, llegan a la recepción lori y leni solo se sienta en la sala de espera, lo ven alejarse junto con una enfermera, las chicas no podían ocultar su miedo e inseguridad todo esta tranquilo, pasan uno 13 minutos.

Sujeto-hola hermosas, ¿Qué les paso?

Las chicas muestran terror.

Recesionista habla en ruso.

Sujeto -pánico- lo siento no quise molestar, al algo que pueda para compensar mi error-llega alguien con un perchero con ruedas con hermosas prendas- elijan el que gusten lo pagare, así podre limpiar mi error.-sudando

Las chicas no sabían que decir una de las personas las levanta toman sus medidas y muestran unas hermosas prendas, rápidamente se visten con lo que sea.

Sujeto -pánico- denles también esas prendas, es un regalo por favor perdónenme.-temblando.

Antes de poder decir una palabra visualizan a leo, al llegar el sujeto se pone de rodillas, se alejan y suben antes de ponerse en marcha el tipo sale desesperado con unas bolsas abre la puerta y las pone con suavidad, leo solo dice algo, el solo sonríe y se despide con gentileza, se alejan las chicas no daba crédito ese sujeto enorme mostro miedo al escuchar ciertas palabras, el camino de regreso es silencioso y pesado, antes de poder llegar se detiene una cuadra antes.

Leo -apenado- lo siento no pude protegerlas son un pésimo hermano.

Lori -deprimida- no es tu culpa como podías saber esto.

Leo -frustrado- de que sirvo mi entrenamiento, no evite nada, por mi culpa estuvieron a punto de experimentar algo horrible, soy un pésimo hermano.-llorando.

Leni -llorando- no, eres el mejor hermano que alguien puede pedir, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos.

Lori -llorando- por nuestra culpa sufriste heridas mortales, pudiste morir, por favor no fue tu culpa.

Las chicas lo abrazan y rompen en llanto.

Fin del Flashback

Los chicos no podían ocultar su asombro.

Luan -angustiada- recuerdo esa noche, solo entraron a su habitación.

Leni- cabizbaja- eso no fue todo, al día siguiente lleve artículos para limpiar la sangre, grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar manchas incluso los asientos parecían nuevos.

Lucy -incrédula- ¿como fue eso posible?

Leni -cabizbajo- no lo se.

Lynn –angustiada- eso explica su entrenamiento nocturno.

Lisa -seria- ¿recuerdan las palabras?

Leni -triste- solo puse atención a leo-intenta imitar la pronunciación.

Lisa -asombrada- es ruso, apenas puedo entender algo o un aproximado.

Lori -angustiada- ¿Qué es?

Lisa –seria- gracias, camarada.

Los chicos no dan crédito.

Lincoln-angustiado- ¿estas segura lisa?

Lisa –preocupada- solo puede entender eso, por la mala pronunciación de leni,-pensando- chicos por la información que me dan les compartiré mis resultados al investigar a leo.

Leni -enojada- lisa no recuerdas lo que dijo mamá, si se enteran reci...

Lisa -furiosa- crees que no lo se, además su ropa esta echa de una especie de metal manejable y resistente, se que sonara loco pero Leonardo es un mutante o metahumano.

Luan -ríe- buen chiste, además son rumores que se invento por internet no hay pruebas, ¿no pensé que creías esas cosas?

Lucy –suspiro- estoy de acuerdo solo son cuentos como las creepypastas de gente con mucho tiempo libre.

Lana -burlonamente- se que es increíble, pero no estas exagerando al llamarlo de esa forma.

Lisa –enojada- no es una broma o exageracion con los datos que me dieron al fin pude armar el rompecabezas.

Sale de la habitación los chicos muestran confusión al regresar trae su computadora y pone seguro a la puerta.

Lisa –seria- véanlo ustedes mismos y juzguen, todo lo grabe con una cámara espía que fabrique.

Los chicos no podían pronunciar palabra alguna sus rostros muestran asombro e incredulidad ante tales grabaciones, al finalizar nadie movió un musculo o pronuncio algo no podían procesar tal información, volvieron a la realidad al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse rápidamente salen al mirar por las escaleras lo ven agotado el solo camina en dirección al sótano, esa noche los chicos no lograban conciliar el sueño ante esta nueva revelación, los hiso dudar como el primer día, todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿Quién o que es Leonardo en realidad?.

A pasado 2 días todos intentaban estar como si nada algunos chicos decidieron ayudan a poner la mesa pero con el único propósito de verificar la estufa, algunos le pedían cargar cosas pesadas, tareas que implicaban usar un soplete o mucha fuerza, ya en la cena todo paso con normalidad.

Lori -pensando- ¿que diablos te pasa lori? que importa si es un mutante, metahumano o lo que sea.

Leni -pensando-te da seguridad y confianza.

Luna-pensando- apoya incondicionalmente, se sacrifica por sus seres queridos.

Luan-pensando-saca una sonrisa en los días mas oscuros, no tiene maldad solo luz.

Lynn –pensando- paciente, sabio.

Lincoln –pensando- dedicado, trabajador.

Lucy –pensando- de mente abierta, respetuoso y cordial.

Lana –pensando- siempre hay algo que aprender día a día.

Lola –pensando- nada se optime sin sacrifico.

Lisa –pensando- no importa lo que suceda.

Lily –pensando- popo, popo, popo.

Todos los chicos - pensando- es leonardo loud, el mejor hermano mayor que uno puede tener.

Antes de poder pronunciar algo.

James –junto con varios hombres fuertemente armados- que nadie se mueva, leonardo loud estas bajo arresto.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9 decisiones

CAPITULO 9: DECISIONES

Escuela royal woods 20 años antes.

Leo-enojado-vamos idiotas, es lo mejor que pueden hacer, creían que siempre tendría la cabeza abajo-golpean su quijada.

Chico-muy bien pendejo, esas estúpidas clases de karate no sirven de na...-recibe una patada directa.

Leo-furioso- es kung fug idiota, cobardes no pueden hacer nada, sin sus novios.

Chico-furioso- pedazo de mierda date por muerto, eres basu... -recibe un golpe directo.

Leonardo lucha desesperadamente contra unos 10 chicos, 6 de ellos mayores algunos chicos que están ocultos detrás del contenedor de basura, observan la desigual pelea, cada vez que lo tiran se levanta, con más fuerza y furia, al conectar uno recibía tres, incluso los mayores tenían problemas para noquearlo, poco a poco la cara de alegría de los abusivos se volvía de miedo y terror, sus esfuerzos eran en balde para noquearlo, uno por uno caían al ya no tener fuerza y recibir maltrato, leo aun de tener un ojo inflamado, escupir sangre y sus piernas temblando seguía en pie su rostro reflejaba rabia.

Leo-furioso- vamos pendejos, apenas estoy entrando en calor- golpeando salvajemente a uno.

Chico-cólera levantándose- muy bien chupa pollas, te lo buscaste.

Saca una navaja de mariposa, leo rápidamente se incorpora y quedan enfrente, su atacante se lanza de frente, de milagro logra esquivarlo en un acto de reflejo, manda un manotazo, el cual es roto ante el grito de dolor, al ver su mano cubierta de sangre.

Leo-pesando y con miedo-¿Qué diablos paso?

Wilbur T. Huggins-enojado- que nadie se mueva.

Leo sale de su transe, algunos de los abusivos corren desesperadamente, detrás de ellos algunos maestros, el solo se queda inmóvil su maestro lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a la dirección junto con algunos, el solo voltea por donde quedo el pobre sujeto, todos quedan en detención, la enfermera detiene el sangrado, leo por su parte esta enserado en el armario del conserje, en silencio.

Director-furioso- es todo, leonardo queda expulsado, esa basura tendrá suerte si no termina en la cárcel.

Wilbur-tranquilo- lo siento, pero no será posible, hay testigos que aseguran que se defendió sin mencionar, que uno de los chicos tenía una navaja.

Director-furioso- ¿proteges a esa basura? Ese niño no tiene futuro, además le termino sacando un ojo al pobre chico, -triste- arruino su futuro.

Wilbur -tranquilo- si me permite..

Director-furioso- será expulsado, no necesitamos ese tipo de basuras sin duda será un fracaso al igual que sus padres.

Wilbur-serio- no lo permitiré soy su maestro no es bueno académicamente, pero estoy seguro que con la dirección adecuada, llegara lejos no se tal vez un gran deportista sin men...

Director-en cólera- desafías mi autoridad, basura si tantos quieres al chico te despediré y hare lo posible para que nunca más...

Wilbur-serio-no hará nada, a menos que quiera que todos sepan que le gusta manosear a las estudiantes y maestras al igual que la venta de droga.

Director-furioso- me estas amenazando, maldito estúpido no tienes pruebas. -riendo.

Wilbur saca un sobre y lo pone en la mesa, el director al abrirlo no da crédito, muestra una rabia y furia sin igual.

Wilbur-serio- este es el trato, usted deja el puesto y se larga de la ciudad junto con sus sobrinos y no revelare esta información a los medios y policía.

Director-riendo-no pensé que tuvieras bolas hijo de puta, o mejor si te mato de una vez y culpare al chico nadie le creerá su expediente es grande.-riendo.

Wilburt-serio- eso no será posible tengo un amigo que es periodista, tiene una copia de toda la información, no abrirá el sobre al menos que me pase algo o la familia del chico.

Director-furioso-mientes, pedazo de mierda, chupa pollas.

Wilburt -tranquilo- eso dependa de usted, si me cree o no.

El director solo muestra una ira descomunal, leo por su parte espera en cunclillas su castigo, abren la puerta al salir ve a sus padres furiosos salen de la escuela el camino de regreso es pesado ya en la casa.

Señor lynn-enojado- ¿Cuál es la escusa esta vez?.

Rita-enojada- es la 5º vez este mes, ¿no piensas antes de actuar?

Señor lynn- furioso- tuvimos suerte que no te expulsen, aparte de no ser demandados por los padres de ese chico por sacarle el ojo, solo dios sabe lo que nos espera.

Leo-cabizbajo- se lo merece el idiota, me defendí, sin duda aprendieron la...

Señor lynn- dándole una bofetada- que demonios te pasa, acaso quieres terminar siendo un criminal o peor muerto en un callejón, se que –llorando- estamos corto de dinero, con esfuerzo conseguimos un empleo que nos permite vivir lo necesario.

Rita-llorando- no sabes cómo nos sentimos, sabes lo difícil que es llevar comida a la casa, pagar la luz, el gas, agua, gasolina, la escuela y la guardería de tu hermanita, para poder trabajar.

Señor lynn- llorando- solo te pedimos que no cometas estupideces, solo te pedimos eso promete que no volverá a pasar.

Leo levanta la mirada al ver el rostro de sus progenitores solo asienta, se acerca para darles un abrazo, se detiene al verlos retroceder cruzan miradas nadie sebe que decir o hacer, salen del trance al escuchar a lori llorar, sus padres se alejan, el solo se dirige a su habitación que solo tiene su cama, el closet y 4 juguetes, se acomoda en una esquina llorar en silencio, a la mañana siguiente todos saben lo acontecido se sorprenden más al saber que el profesor Wilbur T. Hugginssera es el nuevo director, nadie pudo ocultar su felicidad al saber que al antiguó dejo el puesto junto con sus sobrinos, por su parte le llovieron burlas y apodos como el saca ojos, la bestia come ojos, incluso dibujos y carteles burlándose, solo trago todas las burlas, humillaciones y provocaciones, nadie se juntaba por su mala fama, siempre solo sin nadie con quien hablar eso no le molestaba era lo mejor casi siempre no tenía dinero para poder comer, solo un pedazo de pan duro si tenía suerte, al final del recreo revisaba los botes de basura sonreía al encontrar comida a medio comer o completa al igual al salir de la escuela, guardaba lo que encontraba y se dirigía al patio trasero de la escuela donde el conserje le daba clases gratuitas de kung fu, al cabo unos 4 meses todo se calmó y corre a la direcion.

Wilbur T. Huggins-tranquilo- hola leo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Leo-serio- ¿Por qué?.

Wilbur T. Huggins- tranquilo- no tiene los papeles, sin mencionar que es un inmigrante.

Leo-enojado- solo por eso, es una buena persona, no hiso nada malo, jamás se quejó que le pagaran una mierda, casi igual que mis padres.

Wilbur T. Huggins -serio- son políticas, eres joven para entenderlo, si no tienes otra cosa que decir retírate tengo trabajo.

Observa sus ojos llenos de oído, al salir solo suspira, leo camino todo furioso en eso escucha un gran escándalo en uno de los patios pone atención.

Sujeto 1–enojado- diablos en donde estará ese estúpido chino.

Sujeto 2-enojado- se escapó el hijo de puta, nadie sabía.

Sujeto 1-serio- ya no importa, sigamos con el resto.

Sujeto 2- riendo y sacando un fajo de billetes- podremos quitarles todo su dinero, aparte de regresarlos a su estúpido país.

Los ve alejarse en su interior deseaba que recibieran su merecido, por una extraña razón levanta un bazo y apunta al fajo de dinero se empieza a quemar de la nada los sujetos solo gritaron, sin encontrar explicación antes de poder hacer algo son llamados por su superior, solo corre de nuevo a la dirección.

Leo-apenado- lo siento.

Wilbur T. Huggins solo asienta con la cabeza, al llegar a casa, ve un poco de televisión en blanco y negro de una bolsa saca una rebanada de pizza, un pedazo de pastel a medio comer y una botella de gaseosa medio llena, un día se quedó solo con lori sus padres salieron de improvisto, la cuidaba de mala gana siempre la culpaba de todo, esto se repitió durante 3 meses, notaba las caras tristes de sus padres y el estómago de su madre que crecía y comía más, en el fondo deseaba que fuera mentira está embarazada, ya era difícil con 2 bocas que alimentar.

Leo-agitado y pensando- cada día es más difícil regresar, como diablos me trasformo, -temblando de miedo- que pasaría si no puedo regresar, sin duda mis padres me entregaran al zoológico, circo o peor a un me mataran.

El día llego cuando sus padres se fueron al hospital lo dejaron al cuidado de lori, a pesar de odiarla, sale rápidamente del baño y corre a su cuarto entre cierra la puerta, llora en un rincón.

Leo –echo bolita- demonios no puedo regresar a la normalidad, sin duda esta vez llamaran a la policía y moriré al pensar que me devore sin duda estare en la fosa común, dios ayúdame.

No nota que entran reacciono al notar un abrazo cálido, al levantar la cabeza.

Lori –riendo- le, le, -acercando su cabeza.

Leo –llorando- déjame en paz, estúpida niña-levanta su pata- que diablos estoy haciendo, no puedo hacerte daño a pesar que te odio, si te lastimo o mato por error nuestros padres se podrán tristes, puedo soportar que piensen que morí no sé si tendrás un hermano o hermana, ustedes sin duda serán felices sin mí.

Lori- riendo- le, le, le, te quielo mucho. - lo abraza con mucho carillo.

Leo- llorando- perdóname lori, por ser un mal hermano, -se enrolla dándole calor- esta noche dormiremos juntos, ya que será la última.

Ambos quedan profundamente dormidos a la mañana siguiente es despertado por sus padres, que lo felicitan y alagan el dulce gesto de estar junto a su hermana, rápidamente corre al baño al mirarse al espejo no da crédito, al salir se acerca con sumo cuidado, su madre le pide que cargue a la nueva integrante, al tenerla ríe el solo sonríe, todo da un giro de 180 grados leo poco a poco mejora en la escuela, se aleja de las peleas, es más cariñoso con su familia, siempre se esforzaba al máximo mostraba un gran amor ante sus hermanas y padres, con la llegada de luna y luan se mostraba con más euforia a pesar de las limitaciones sacaba una sonrisa a cada integrante, luna a la edad de 3 años se enfermó gravemente y necesitaba una operación con urgencia, su padre en desesperación recurrió a un préstamo de la mafia rusa para obtener el dinero, todo salió de maravilla sin embargo los interés lo estaban matando poco a poco.

Leo- serio- déjeme pelear, prometo ganar.

Mafioso- burlonamente- lárgate mocoso, esas pelas quedaron en el pasado al menos que tengas una habilidad única, chicos saquen a esta basura.

2 sujetos enormes se acercan entre risas, rápidamente se detienen y muestran una sonrisa, leonardo llegaba cada día con heridas y golpes, lograba ocultarlo a sus padres y hermanas, estuvo por 3 meses en peleas a muerte lograba salir victorioso con dificulta.

Mafioso-riendo- dime que te parece si aumentamos la apuesta.

Sujeto –serio- como si me importara, tu peleador no podrá con ellos.

Mafioso-riendo- claro que si.

Leonardo sale a la arena, pelea con desesperación su oponente es superior en todos los sentidos, con esfuerzos logra derrotarlo, es rápidamente golpeado visualiza a 5 sujetos que lo tratan como piñata, se trasforma en un león antropomorfo durante unos 15 minutos la peleas es brutal apenas logra la victoria, respira con dificulta y escupe sangre, siente el suelo temblar al voltear no puede creer un enorme sujeto de 5 metros, apenas logra esquivar, al igual que el filo de una espada, recibe un golpe por la espalda que lo manda lejos se levanta con dificulta y visualiza al sujeto, ahora peleare con 3 logra esquivar por suerte los golpes del gigante que se movía con rapidez, recibe algunos cortes y golpes en puntos vitales la pelea se intensifica, después de 8 minutos sale victorioso, ante su asombro sale su ultimo contrincante una mujer, que lo golpea con una velocidad y fuerza tremenda, el golpe es seco sus pies tiemblan, escupe sangre y cae de rodillas, logra sujetarle el brazo antes de reaccionar recibe otro golpe más seco directo al rostro sin soltarla lo cual lo castigan sin parar al final cae, se aleja antes de salir se detiene nadie podía creer que se levantara, se acerca con dificulta y golpea su rostro sin fuerza ella solo sonríe y golpea en su corazón cae pesadamente apenas da tres pasos, voltea y sonríe, se encuentra de pie sin moverse.

mujer- me rindo- sale de la arena con una sonrisa.

Mafioso- riendo- si en tu cara.

Sujeto- serio- es una lástima, tiene potencial, mañana espero el producto.

Mafioso- alegremente- claro lo tendrás.

Leo es atendido, los médicos solo dicen que es un milagro que siguiera vivo, llega a escondidas a casa y duerme como un tronco, sus padres mostraban preocupación por sus constantes faltas, malas calificaciones, las veces que no llegaba a casa y su estado físico y mental, a la noche siguiente al llegar al club ice y antes de entrar a la oficina.

Mafioso-riendo- maten a la familia del chico, recuerden debe parecer un accidente, sin duda obtendremos dinero extra por los órganos de las niñas.

Rien freneticamente se detienen bruscamente al notarlo empieza una lluvia de balas, llega a una bodega.

Sujeto –serio- ¿Quién eres?

Leo-furioso- acaso importa, sé que deseas esto.

Sujeto-serio- ya te recuerdo, ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

Leo-furioso- mate al muy hijo de puta, ¿lo quieres o no?.

Sujeto-tranquilo y serio- claro te daré 3 mil dolares.

Leo-furioso- me crees estúpido, sé muy bien el precio, te lo daré por solo 30 mil o busca otro distribuidor.

Se quedan mirando un rato, al final le entrega el dinero, sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, por 30 minutos. Revisa la zona al estar seguro se dirige a una tienda de 2° mano, al llegar a casa no hay nadie deja las cosas en la sala y toma un baño, al entrar al cuarto nota una tableta en su cama al tenerla en frente.

Pantalla-hola Leonardo loud, no tienen nada que temer ha sido seleccionado para formar parte de algo grande, claro si lo desea, decida rápido.

La pantalla empieza la cuenta regresiva, los segundos le parecieron eternos en el último momento acepta.

Pantalla- felicidades más tarde recibirá información este dispositivo se autodestruirá.

El dispositivo saca chispas y humo, antes de poder reaccionar escucha a su familia llegar, escucha las risa y felicidad de sus hermanas, pasan una tarde en familia, sus padres notan su preocupación ya por la noche alguien toca la puerta, su madre al abrir nota 2 militares solo espera lo peor, durante una hora platican se retiran, a la mañana muy temprano llega un carro se despide de cada miembro de la familia sus hermanas lloran y le piden que se quede, lori lo golpea y corre lejos, al subir y alejarse le vendan los ojos, pasa aproximadamente 8 horas, al llegar se sorprende del lugar le dan instrucciones, los primeros meses fue un infierno, poco a poco notaba grandes avances y recompensas, al igual de oir a sus padres que les iba mejor y la familia poco a poco crecía, sin darse cuenta todo mejoraba para bien al igual que luchar por los sueños de su señor.

Actualmente.

Leo-bueno esa es la historia.-triste.

James-enojado- ¿Dónde está Hamato Yoshi?

Leo -cabizbajo- no lo se.

James -furioso- no hagas esto más difícil, sabes muy bien que pasara si logra su objetivo.

Leo-tranquilo- acaso es malo, crear un mundo mejor hacemos un mejor trabajo que todos los putos gobiernos ustedes solo son unos perros, no son nadie para...

James- furioso- eres un criminal como ellos, solo dímelo y prometo que tu familia te visitara.

Hay silencio james se levanta y sale furioso, leo tienen la mirada perdida en la casa loud la familia no puede procesar lo acontecido la noche anterior, los señores loud llorando en la habitación e intentando localizarlo por medio de la policía, el ejército o lo que sea, sin resultado, los chicos loud fueron los más afectados, nadie salió de sus habitaciones o escondites ni siquiera probaron alimentos.

Lori solo esta acostada, mirando el techo al fondo se escucha el celular solo lo ignora.

Lori-llorando y enojada- no debiste volver, todo estuviera mejor que este muerto maldito pedazo de mierda, todo estaría mejor si…

observa en una esquina de la base de la cama un collar mal hecho con brillos rosas.

Lori – llorando- eres un idiota, -lo toma y queda en poción fetal- lo conservaste todo este tiempo, sin duda se equivocaron y regresaras, sé que lo harás.

Leni está en el patio delantero cargando un peluche hasta llegar al bote de basura.

Leni – llorando y enojada- no necesito este estúpido juguete, ya nadie pasara sobre mí, ya no importa nada.

tienen la mano en alto mira detenidamente, duda voltea así bangzilla y cae de rodillas.

Leni –llorando y abrazando – no puedo odiarlo, es la mejor persona del mundo.

luna y luan están cada quien en una esquina de su habitación luna solo pasaba su mano entre las cuerdas de la guitarra, luan fingía hablar con el señor coco, ambos con sus trajes de mimo, luna se levanta furiosa y habré la ventada empieza a tirar varias cosas.

luna –furiosa- esto es basura, no necesito nada de esto, tampoco estas playeras de edición limitada, solo traen mala suerte.

en el proceso, cae una pequeña caja de cartón se acerca al abril nota el boleto de su primer concierto sobresaliendo una carta, recuerda lo emocionada para ir pero lamentablemente sus padres no podían pagar, ni siquiera la más económica empezó a leer.

Carta.

hola hermanita espero que estés bien y disfruta este hermoso regalo.

con amor tu hermano leonardo.

luna recuerda cuando sus padres se lo entregaron un día antes abrazándolos y dándoles las gracias, guardo el sobre sin notarlo, cae de rodilla llora y golpeando el suelo.

luna –llorando y sacando mocos – perdona me hermano, soy una estúpida y egoísta, no merezco ser tu hermana.

Luan sola la mira.

señor coco-serio- necesitan hablar.

Luan -indiferente- cállate.

señor coco- suspirando- amiga, esto no puede seguir esto debe terminar, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Luan –enojada- tu que sabes, solo eres un muñeco de madera sin mí no eres nada.

señor cocos- serio- segura luan, puedo ser un simple muñeco para todos, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

Luan- enojada- cállate estúpido juguete, solo eres eso.

señor cocos- serio- soy una parte tuya o mejor dicho tu conciencia, para sacar todos tus miedos e inseguridades, estar enojado ante los malos chistes y bromas, soy la parte insegura, seria, temerosa, culpa y felicidad desde que llegue he sido tu balsa ya basta de esto, al fin volvió no tengas miedo de llorar, reír o lo que sea, acaso no recuerdas esos grandes momentos que vivieron, -furioso- no se alejen en este momento de necesidad acaso no recuer...

Luan –se levanta y arrojándolo lejos- claro que recuerdo cada maldito momento desde que volvió, -cae de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza- no faltaba cada día que me sacaba una sonrisa, sin importar cual oscuro estuviera el día ni la noche más tenebrosa, el guardián y guerrero que luchaba sin titubear ante los monstruos, los sacrificios que hacía para tener una sonrisa de lado a lado y decirte que todo está bien porque ya está aquí dando una carcajada, sin importar lo cansado, golpeado o lo que fuera, quería ser como el, alguien que te mantenía seguro, feliz y que siempre estaría ahí sin importar la adversidad, alguien en quien podías confiar.

Luna solo observa sin dar crédito a lo acontecido, se acerca temerosa antes de tocar su hombro es abrazada fuertemente.

Luan –llorando- perdóname luna, olvide ser alguien que sacara una sonrisa, por favor perdóname.

luna solo rompe en llanto, en el patio trasero lynn golpeando sin cesar el makiguara.

Lynn- furioso y llorando- sabía que no debía confiar en ti, solo dejaste sufrimiento a mis padres, no mereces ser parte de esta familia, espero que nunca vuelvas.

se detienen al notar sus nudillos bañados en sangre, rápidamente entra sin darse cuenta esta en el sótano, solo muestra odio antes de salir nota las fichas se acerca lentamente levanta su pie izquierdo, antes de golpear se detiene.

Lynn-llorando y tomándolas con carillo- vuelve por favor.

lincoln esta acostado mirando el techo, al fin tenía lo que siempre soñó, no solamente de hablar y hacer cosas de hermanos, ya no ser el único chico de la familia como olvidar estos días de verano con hermosos y vergonzosos recuerdo, gira a su escritorio ve la foto cuando acamparon.

lincooln- llorando en silencio- jajajaja fueron los tres mejores días de campamento, verdad clyde, nos enseñó que no necesitamos demostrar que somos super machos, aprendimos como sobrevivir si nos perdíamos y en peligro, solo fue diversión.

solo se cubre con la sabana, lucy está en una esquina del garaje, recordando su primer encuentro saca un peluche de alicornio entre las cajas.

lucy- sollozando- no tuve tiempo de agradecerte por todo, fuiste la primera persona que me acepto como soy, a la familia le cuesta algo de trabajo, me mostrarte lo hermoso de la vida no solo de la oscuridad, sino más allá de mis ojos lo hermoso que puede ser …-llorando y abrazando el peluche- ya no tendré miedo de mostrar lo que soy, espero nos volvamos a ver en la siguiente vida.

Lana se encuentra revisando los botes de basura no solamente de la familia, también la de sus vecinos al fin encuentra algo de su agrado antes de llevarlo a la boca.

Lana-sollozando- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No tengo la necesidad de comer basura, hermano siempre me comprobabas todo las golosinas y comida sin importar nada.

Rápidamente corre a casa, mientras lola esta acostada abrazando tiernamente el títere, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida.

Lola- sollozando- fue divertido la forma de conocernos, siempre buscas tiempo para todos, no sé cómo lo lograbas eres asombroso, venias a las fiestas de té, los maquillajes y los eventos que nadie me quería acompañar...

Lana interrumpe sus pensamientos solo se miran, se acerca lentamente y se recuesta a su lado abrazando al títere ambas quedan enfrente y lloran.

Lisa- enojada y llorando- estúpido sabía que relacionarme con la familia o con personas, solo interfieren en tus planes y ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero...- seria- no es momento de llorar debo buscar una solución, debo entrar a su base de datos.

Rápidamente se pone a trabajar tras 20 minutos logra entrar a su computadora, busca información sin mucho resultado.

Lisa- seria- estos códigos son difíciles, lástima que te enfrentes a un genio que termino su universidad, carrera y tener premios nobel antes de salir del kinder.

De pronto algo llama su atención una luz ilumina el cuarto, al voltear.

Lisa- sorprendida y cubriendose los ojos- lily que ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Cegada, poco a poco recobra la vista, reaccionar al no ver a su hermana, entra en pánico rápidamente sale, la visualiza cerca de las escaleras rápidamente la carga está dormida.

Lisa- sorprendida y angustiada- lily ¿Cómo diablos? ¿acaso eres un mutante? Sin duda fue tele trasportación ¿pero? ¿cómo?... no puede ser todas esas veces que te perdíamos de vista te… teletransportabas, pero no hay nada en las grabaciones... -sonriendo- eso es lily con tu ayuda podre encontrar a nuestro hermano mayor.

Rápidamente entra a su habitación y cierra, cada miembro busca la forma de sacar todo, a la mañana siguiente luna sale desde muy temprano sin que nadie se dé cuenta, sus padres intentan animarlos las chicas intentando llamar a flamy sin resultado alguno, nadie podía ocultar su tristeza.

Leni- triste- no tengo señal.

Lucy- triste- yo tampoco.

Lana-triste- lisa puedes checar la tele, solo hay estática.

Lisa- revisando- esto es raro, todo funciona al 100%.

Lincoln- triste- no hay internet.

Rita- triste- ni siquiera la radio trasmite algo.

Lori- triste- incluso los vecinos no tienen señal.

Lisa-preocupada- algo está mal, no puede ser que se pierdan la señal simultáneamente.

Señor lynn- preocupado- ¿alguien ha visto a luna?

De repente hay un subido todos se tapan los oídos y gritan de dolor poco a poco se apaga, en los aparatos empieza una trasmisión.

Sujeto- voz grave- terrícolas su planeta nos pertenece, solo acepten su destino aquellos que sobrevivan serán esclavos, sus defensas fueron aniquiladas nadie podrá salvarlos, arrodíllense alabado sea su gobernarte y dios, Apocalypse.

Continuara...


End file.
